Simple and Clean
by candy-mog
Summary: [Sora x Kairi] A fluffy and somewhat humourous look at what happens when Sora and Kairi get together. It's about time, too! Please read and review! Enjoy
1. Within You, Without You

A/N: I've been searching for a good KH fic that shows Kairi and Sora's relationship for real and not some hormonal fantasy that the authors themselves are having. (NO OFFENSE DON'T KILL ME!) It's just that I don't think that Kairi should get upset at Sora because he tried to kiss her or that she would tell him "don't talk to me anymore". I mean I don't know about you guys but I've been in love and when that person does something out of line its usually brushed off (unless its kissing my best friend then its like "Back off muthafucka!"). But I'm talking like "not coming back sooner". I want to show also that just because Sora was gone for a year (hey that was Square's idea for KH-2) it doesn't mean he has transformed into this eloquent prince charming. I don't know how the 15 year olds in Japan are but here in America, they ain't exacly how would you say innocent. Meaning that Sora's room for example will not have that lil boat with dollies in it. Sorry Sora you can play Noah's Ark some other time. But now the beige pants laying on the floor like he just took them off? Oh yea that's definately staying. And considering that Sora was a clown before, I hope I can show his character the way it was suppose to be. And don't worry he'll be more mature than some prick you see off the street. lol Kingdom Hearts did change him a little. Um...I read a story where the author commented on that the characters lived on a seperate island and not Destiny Island. I don't know about you but when I replayed the game I was like "hey that's true" because there is NO way Sora could have THAT view from an island he is on! lol Basically, I don't have a real plot yet (you know all deep and stuff with the darkness and Ansem)...It's just a fluffy story about Kairi and Sora and how they deal with the nosiness of friends and reaching levels in their relationship. Be warned that some chapters may be rated R...But then again that's not really like a warning right? More of a teaser...lolz But don't get me wrong this ain't gonna be graphic for all your horny bastards that love the raunchiness. This story will hopefully (crosses fingers), give S/K fans the gratification they've had a hard time finding on (Notice I said "hard to find" because there are AWESOME S/K stories its just that they are few and far apart.) 

Oh and I want to comment on all the yaoi fics...Umm...ok w/e that's your business but why does Riku always have to be gay? In my opinion I kinda got the impression that he was "mr. smooth" with Kairi. For example, remember that scene in the beginning when Riku is "thanking" Kairi for coming to the island so he can have these philosophical rantings? Even Sora was rolling his eyes like "here goes master pimp." lol BTW did you guys notice Sora's mackdaddy look; him looking all ghetto fabulous with those flaming red shorts, big yellow shows and a huge ass crown chain? ROTFL ok sorry didn't mean to reminiscince folks...Let's see did I leave anything out? Oh yes...No offense to Riku lovers but I hate that guy with a passion because he was so FUCKING hard to beat in Hollow Bastion! AHHHH!

Anyway thanks for listening to my thoughts...I just want you all to know how I feel so that maybe you'll give this story a chance. It's not a comedy but there is some comedy in it. It's fluffy and real and I really hope you all like it..Just remember this is a YAOI-FREE zone. One last thing I read a fic where the author said she had a Sora plushy doll (sorry I forgot who it was please tell me if it was you and if it bothers you that your name isn't here! I did read your fic, tho!)...gets watery eyed Oo I WANT ONE! SO! If you guys really like my story then get some money together and make me a Sora plushy! lolz BTW I think you already know but I don't own anything Square or Disney does including Kingdom Hearts and its story (and characters...tear) ENJOY!

**Edit 03/26/05**: Ok I've decided to make Sora 18, Riku 19, and Kairi 17 turning 18. It just makes more sense. I think it really doesn't make a difference since I barely bring up the ages in the actual story but whatever. In the direction the story was going, I really don't think it would have been believable. Nothing changes since they really weren't acting their ages anyway.

* * *

**Chapter One**: Within You, Without You

Kairi rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands removing the tears shed the night before. She lay awake gazing off into the her ceiling remembering the dream she had the night before. It wasn't as if she hadn't had them before it was just that everytime she had them, something inside her stirred coaxing on tears of sadness and tears of hope. There was something in that memory that conjured up those two emotions and made her stop to look back and relive that moment to give her that vigor she needed to do what she did every morning.

The red-headed girl stirred slowly and sat upright in her bed, rubbing her arm from the soarness of having slept on it. She had gotten a late start but no matter, it was only 5 o'clock in the morning and nobody would be up soon anyway. Kairi would only stay there for a couple of hours and by then the island should have just started to wake up.

The teenage girl did not even bother looking into the mirror as she slipped on a light purple hoodie and some comfortable khaki shorts. The mornings on the beach were always somewhat chilly. Passing her finger quickly through her hair she descended the stairs of her house and searched some papers piled sloppily on the counter for her house keys. Once she found them hidden on the floor she stuffed them in her pocket and headed for the door.

Slipping on her white flip flops she paused turning the knob and looked back at the house. She didn't live with anyone considering that her parents weren't with her in the first place, so its not like she had to leave a note to tell someone where she was going. The mayor had passed away shortly after the "incident" and nobody talked much about anything after that. Everyone pretty much assumed she was all right. But that was ok for her because she knew he was with her.

Kairi made her way outside and down to the pier that was glazed with morning fog and found her boat among others; two in particular that had been left the same in the past year. It seemed that the only things present were the spirits of lost souls looking for the light to return to. She struggled slightly with the cord keeping it at bay and when she got the knot loose, was inside her boat rowing towards Destiny Island. Cool waves of water lapped up at the bottom of the boat with every row she made. There was a soft slurpping sound of the water that reminded Kairi of her thoughts and memories which in a sense were very much like waves; rolling back and forth into her mind. The brisk air stinged her face a little and her fingers were feeling a bit numb but she pressed on. For no matter what discomfort she was in, it wouldn't stop her. She had been doing the same thing for the past three and a half years.

_Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up? _

Did it really matter? It seemed that the more she learned, the more she felt that living in oblivion sounded pretty good. Even if she had been given a choice to live as she once did before him, she would have rejected the offer. No question about that. If she had brothers she would still feel more like Riku's sister anyway. He had always been there for her and even if he showed that he liked her, it was as if he subconsciously knew that in the end it wouldn't be her and him. If she had a love interest she would still love Sora a thousand times more for there was no one else like Sora in the world even if Sora had a clone. If her mom and dad were together and respectable people she would still perfer to have Kristine, Sora's mom, make her a birthday cake or Lisa, Riku's mom, heal her cut when she was ditzy enough to slip on the rocks. Even if she had a family there, there was no comparision to the family she still had here. And no place could be more beautiful then the tropical islands where she lived.

_I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see them all! _

Oh Sora. You were always so adventurous. Sometimes I think that you and Riku would fight just to see who had the craziest idea; who was more daring or who was stronger. It didn't matter to me though. To me you were always special. No matter if Riku did beat you when you raced around the island, I still admired your courage to stand up and try again. Hehe..You always looked so mad when Riku made it back first talking to me and boasting. You used to put your hands on your hips and glare at him saying, "I want a rematch!". But I knew you were best of friends and when I first came to the island I didn't think you two wanted another person in your group. You guys took me in and molded me into the person I am today. For that I thank you both. But most of all you Sora because you taught me what it was to love, to cry, and to believe in someone with all my heart just as you did to me.

_You're the one that's changed, Kairi. _

Kairi choked down her tears as her memories replayed vividly in her mind. She shut her eyes only for a moment so that no water would drain down her face. The ride was coming to an end and soon she would be on the island where she was headed. Her arms moved back in a somewhat circular motion until she reached the small pier on Destiny Island. Kairi brought herself up and tied her boat so that it wouldn't escape her and she could go back home. The wooden planks were somewhat moist from the night showers and creaked slightly with her steps. She buried her hands in her pockets as she made her way to a small hidden cave at the base of a tree that had once been full of life.

_You're right... _

Before all this had happened, before the nightmare had occured, Destiny Island had been a place where kids on the main island would come to get away and play, their laughter echoing out into the distant skies. Adults didn't come for some reason. They seemed to shrug off the fact that their kids were playing alone on the isolated beach. But it was magical. She never experienced such freedom. All of them were at that age where they felt confined to their surroundings. But on Destiny Island, you could run free and swim as far out as your arms and legs would let you. You could built rafts that probably would never set sail and have your dreams extend far past the sun's horizon. They were some trio. You're average 14 and 15 year olds weren't exactly thinking about crossing over to other worlds. Sometimes she thought it would have been better if they hadn't even thought about it in the first place.

_I did changed..._

But then she felt proud of him and all he had done. He saved the world from being engulfed in their own darkness because his was so true. She didn't have to doubt it for a second that he thought of her while she was in her coma. Kairi felt his feelings while she was inside him. She felt his skepticism, his anger, his strength, his love. And yet if felt unfair for her to know so much about him without him knowing. Kairi wanted him to know that every second a thought of her passed his mind, two thoughts of _him_ were in hers. That every time she smiled though she was asleep it was because of him. Or that when she laughed to herself in the corner of her prison it was because she had remembered something he had done. Her body was asleep but her mind wasn't. And so she had reveries of a life she expected to have. A life full of smiles and blissful memories to be passed on for generations to come.

_...when I fell in love with you..._

While Kairi was without heart, she did find thoughts that although were slowly slipping, still remained. And at the time she didn't expect to have been thinking of him. Kairi didn't think that Sora would be clear and real. It was as his thoughts were talking to her as they sometimes still do. At least Kairi liked to think so. But she remembered promising herself that when this was ever over, she would stay with him, by his side forever. She dreamt of the stories he would tell and the crowds gathering to see him. However, just as quickly as those thoughts came, they dissolved into the darkness consuming her within. Only to be reawaken by his embrace that day in Hollow Bastion.

The adolescent made her way through the dark depths of the cave until she reached the dead end. She looked around at the chalk drawings they had done as kids and memories flooded back into her mind as they always did. There was a particular warmness that she got every time she stepepd into the Secret Place. Maybe it was the thrill that only they knew about it or that Riku and Sora still lingered in its walls. Kairi stopped when she reached the last drawing that had been drawn and sat down on the floor in front of it. Her eyes watched it start from nothing but a piece of rock into something much more. It wasn't just a painting of two kids holding a paopu fruit.

_Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes! _

It was a symbol.

_A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts...I wonder._

A symbol of a young love, so pure, so simple and clean.

_I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along._

Her bottom lip trembled and her thin fingers traced the authentic carvings absorbing something she felt might have been gone. She couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears fell and dripped until the sand beneath her. Sometimes she felt that he spoke to her; through her dreams; through her heart. It was telling her to hold on just a little longer. When she was freed that day she remembered. She remembered her promise and she remembered him. Somehow she knew he was was coming. When she would cry out into the ebony abyss she knew inside he was that faint light off in the distance among the Heartless.

She clutched her knees close to her chest and trying to hide her face in her arms.This wasn't what was suppose to happen. Things shouldn't have turned out this way. They were suppose to be happy and in love. Kingdom Hearts was closed and the darkness could not prevail so long that Sora was there to stop it. What bothered her most was that he could have stayed with her that day. His heart was too willing to go help Riku and the King that he left only his voice and words to comfort her. Sora could do it, this much she knew. She knew he could find them and bring them back. But time was killing and she found herself thinking of what was left in her life if he wasn't there to share it with. Kairi looked at the picture once more. Maybe if their hearts are still connected...maybe he could hear her...

"Sora..."

_But then I heard a voice...your voice..._

"Please...I don't know what to do..."

_Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. _

Kairi hicupped silently and turned away not wanting to think that they would be apart. How do things turn out? How is it that one minute you have a dream to share with someone and then everything you've ever believe in vanishes...gone right before your eyes? Images of the worlds they had traveled to flashed in her mind's eye and she cried harder thinking that yes they did get what they wanted but the price was too much to bear. To gain what you thought you wanted only to lose something so dear. A life now erased to be replaced with something less desirable.

Did she have to live having her memories calm yet haunt her to sleep? The thought of moving on was too much to handle. It angered her just thinking of it and everyone knew she felt the same. No one close to her said anything about Sora or Riku but they always looked at her with eyes mourning at a widow. The mere idea of her falling in love with another was something she never thought would be possible. The fact that Sora may never come back kept resonating in her, feeling like a needle buried deep in her skull; something so painful yet impossible to remove. Kairi reminiscinced to an old story of her granmother's. Was it true...? Was there a light in every darkness...her darkness? She felt hysterically blind and lost. She could see no light anymore. He was fading and she could only hope that going back to those moments where they were together would somehow refresh him in her mind.

_I'll come back to you._

The girl sniffed and stood, walking towards the exit. Will she forget about that day? Do your memories eventually leave you? He was a different person now...When she had met him in Hollow Bastion and talked with him in Traverse Town he was different. Not in a bad way but she couldn't help long for new memories with Sora as he was now not as he was as a little helpless boy. Kairi didn't want to think that even if Sora never returned that he would be forgotten. Even if he died...he was still alive in her. Kairi placed her hand on her heart to feel it beating knowing that he was there; even if it was just spiritually.She closed her eyes and glanced once more to the picture behind her. And if her vision hadn't been blurry through all the tears she could have sworn she saw Sora looking back, smiling as he once had always done.

_I promise.

* * *

_

A/N: OMG I think that came out pretty good! Its a little cliche with the whole Secret place thing but trust me I truly hope you won't be disappointed! Don't think it was too depressing do you? I just wanted to show that Kairi has grown as a person and that she misses Sora even though she understands how he is torn between her and the world. If you have an sappy sad song from Chrono Cross it works great with this chapter. But I should have told you that in the beginning...Oh well... lol please R&R its very much appreciated! 


	2. On That Day, Eight Years Ago

A/N:...sniff...Well I didn't get a lot of reviews but its ok because I can see how the last chappie wasn't exactly the best in the world but w/e I hope that this chapter makes you guys review! It's kinda like my own theory on how Kairi got here in the first place and how it ties into how Sora and Riku get back. Oh in the beginning the whole "light at the end of the tunnel" A.K.A. "birth canal" metaphor is to show new beginnings for Kairi in case you guys didn't catch it I thought it was interesting. Thanx! 

( text ) What the person is thinking

**Edit 03/26/05**: Ok I've decided to make Sora 18, Riku 19, and Kairi 17 turning 18. It just makes more sense. I think it really doesn't make a difference since I barely bring up the ages in the actual story but whatever. In the direction the story was going, I really don't think it would have been believable. Nothing changes since they really weren't acting their ages anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: On That Day, Ten Years Ago

The sunlight leaked into the opening of the Secret Place illuminating Kairi's path in a somewhat angelic way. The sun was already up meaning that Kairi had been there for a while; at least 2 hours. The young girl shield her eyes and ducked under the thick vegetation to be blessed with an exquisite setting of Destiny Island. The island still remained without people but it was busy with life. Seeing the breeze gently sway the palm trees and ruffle the water at the shore, made her smile remembering of a simpler time before. Every morning since that day she had spent the morning thinking of him and pouring out her feelings in front of that mural they had created. It gave her a fresh start in the morning; sort of like the weightlessness a person feels after confessing.

It wasn't that she didn't have people to talk to because the truth is she had many. Selphie had been her friend even when Sora and Riku were around and they had spent the last year becoming better acquainted. She had a silent way of healing Kairi's pain. Although Selphie never questioned Kairi about her feelings on the matter, she would invite Kairi to spend time with her, Tidus, and Wakka on the beach so she would enjoy herself. Selphie was more the type of girl that decided it was better not to say anything and maybe the pain would go away. Kairi knew that it was futile but she would still have some fun with them even it was a little forced.

Kristine and Lisa had suffered a great deal but they hid it just as well. The week after, Kairi had come to them because after telling them the news, they looked...well as a mother looks when they lose a son. They were reluctant to listen to Kairi's cries as she tried to soothe them explaining that Sora wouldn't forget his promise. Maybe if she repeated over and over it'll come true. But after a while they moved on; having a mask for the world and one for themselves when they'd grieve over their loss. Kristine loved her son as did Lisa, but she had more faith in Kairi's fable because of the fact that Kairi looked down when asked where Riku had been.

But days become weeks, and weeks became months and soon it was a year gone, but never forgotten. Kairi had her own way about going on her business and was somewhat alone thinking for a great majority of that time. She always felt she was always one breath underwater as if she was drowning. Even after her morning rituals she couldn't help feel that she was suffocating little by little. But today, it was most peculiar.

When Kairi stepped out of the Secret Place she took a deep breath and felt renewed. Some strange force curled the corners of her lips and feeling like this emotion was impromptu and temporary, decided to spend a little more of her morning on the beach. Even if she wasn't with anyone she felt the warmness of the sun and the soft feel of the sand in between her toes; all things that reminded her of him. And for once it seemed that this feeling was enough.

Kairi slipped off her shoes and held them in her hands as she walked to the shore to feel the reality and artistic feel of the day. It had to be 6:45am; 7am tops. She sat down just before the water grazed the shoreline, letting it just slightly wash over her bare feet. Kairi closed her eyes and listened to the seagulls over head and the waves against the rocks. It was truly amazing what nature was like once you gave it a chance. Only one thing was missing today; but she felt optimistic enough to believe that soon one day it would be complete.

The sound of birds bickering over the morning catch, made the teenager think of the sounds of children. How would Destiny Island be when they all had children and families of there own? Would they forget about the memories embedded into the sands of time and their stories? Kairi liked to believe that some things never changed. Who knows? She was only 17 turning 18 in a few months; thinking about kids and grandkids seemed a tad far fetched. But she still giggled at the picture of Sora being a buried neck high in sand.

Kairi opened her eyes and averted her gaze to the sun's piercing reflection in the water. The sun really didn't _have_ a reflection but when the waves overlapped each other there was a soft glimmer that Kairi knew was the sun. There were a few fish swimming around; getting tousled by the waves that although were gentle, quite devastating for something so small. It was odd at first but upon watching the fish, there was a streak of light reflected in the water that was prominent in its surroundings.

It was disregarded as quickly as it had been noticed. Kairi shrugged it off but when more streaks blazed across the water, she looked up suspisciously at the portion of the sky not occupied by the sun.

"A meteor shower?"

The words barely escaped her lips because the sight was quite a spectacle. In the clear azure sky there were flashes of white ribbon flying by every second or two. She watched it spellbounded because they were very noticable for one but also because that meant they were really close too. Kairi didn't think one would break through but even if it did there weren't too many people populating the island so there shouldn't have been much to worry about. Some of them darted all the way past the horizon looking as if they had splashed into the water. Kairi had never seen anything like it.

It lasted 10, 15 minutes at most. Kairi had wished for many things on her "shooting stars". She prayed that her friends back on the main island were happy with their lives, that she could learn to be happy with hers, and for the safety of her two best friends to return. They were more specific but going through the list would get tiresome. She was ready to leave by then, when she heard her stomatch rumble. It was true, she hadn't eaten anything.

Kairi approached her boat and began fumbling with the knot. She hadn't noticed it had been too tight. Reaching for her pocket knife, she tried to cut off the cord but with a mini little knife like that all you could really cut effectively was skin. And that she did too. Her finger began to bleed and it stung because the cut was not deep but enough to make you feel in pain. Seeing as though the rope would have to wait, she knelt down by the water and rinsed the impurities off her finger. It was there below the pier that she saw a person against one of the wooden logs that supported it.

The person looked dead, but perhaps not quite. Since he _was_ leaned against the log and not floating aimlessly, Kairi waded thigh high in the water trying to get a better look. The person had brown spikey hair and a dark apparel that clung to him since he was wet. Around him were bits of seaweed and his head was hung low, almost as if he was sleeping.

"Sora?"

Kairi spoke the words when she was inches away from the figure. Her heart screamed to her telling her it was him and that he was alright. But her mind beckoned her to be cautious regardless. She didn't smile or cry; she stood there staring at him almost emotionless. Slowly she got enough strength to bring her thumb and forefinger up to his chin and lift it so she could see his face clearly. It was definately him.

The young girl stood there feeling dazed and dreamlike. The next thing she remembered was coming up behind him and holding him underneath his arms, gradually swimming the short distance to shore. It appeared as if her heart had set out to carry on what her mind was too dumbstruck to do. As he lay on the sand motionless, Kairi recalled the procedure of CPR all kids and adults alike were required to learn due to the fact they lived encircled in water. At the moment Kairi still couldn't feel her body. She felt panicked that she did not remember the procedure to an extent but her heart remained calm and her hands were placed on his chest pumping it slightly before she breathed air down his lungs.

The figure coughed up some water after 2 or 3 times of Kairi's quick survival treatments but then lay again eyes closed on the ground. The sound of his coughing to Kairi was like an alarm clock to a sleeping child. A shockwave hit Kairi and she fell back on her arms for support, not knowing what had happened. She touched her cool fingers on her temples to help relieve the immense pressure she felt. It seemed all like a blur but she knew for sure he was there in front of her. Kairi looked at him with watered eyes. He should have awakened now. She passed a hand through his tangled hair and watched as the tears fell.

"Sora...you lazy bum...please wake up,"

Sora smiled softly. It was faint but Kairi's eyes widened as his eyes opened halfway to look at her. Sora's chest fell up and down as he breathed once or twice more before he brought himself to sit up holding his palm to his forehead. He looked puzzled for just a second and then turned to lock his eyes with Kairi's. They sat there watching each other, studying themselves, seeing what they had missed out on. But most importantly they looked into their eyes and saw their souls looking back at each other.

Sora grinned after a long moment and Kairi's cheeks where shaded in pink. She showed her teeth in the best smile she could and then shook her head at him, immediately wrapping her arms tightly around his neck loudly screaming words and phrases of joy. Kairi felt Sora return the embrace as best as he could sitting down and smiled closing her eyes and inhaling his scent of the sea.

"Easy, easy!"

He laughed feeling her grip, gave her back a few rubs, and pinched her side causing her to jump. It took a while but Kairi sat back down where she was and looked at him in disbelief her smile now too active to be turned down. Sora brought his hands behind his neck massaging it as if saying Kairi had been too rough on him.

"Geez, Kairi, you sure have gotten strong!"

Sora chuckled seeing her reaction when she pushed him delicately with her hand and made a sarcastic face. It was so like him to joke at a time like this. A time like this? This was a perfect time to joke and laugh! It was the perfect time to finally after so long be truly happy. He winked at her and laid back on the sand hands behind his head taking a deep breath. It felt good to be back in the bed of sand and the breeze in his hair and the sun on his skin. Kairi sat on her knees, hands extended on them and was looking at him like there was no tomorrow.

"...oh...my...god..."

The words were only audible to her but she knew he heard. She couldn't believe he was finally back! Kairi kept his eyes on him as he smiled up to the sky. He looked..._different_. What a year does to a person she couldn't be sure but it wasn't that he had gotten cuter yet more mature looking or that you could tell he was strong by the sexy muscles on his arms and legs. Kairi's face flushed at the thought and was thankful that Sora was looking at the sky. It was that he had gone through a whole wardrobe change. He had a dark indigo shirt under a black hoodie that matched his shorts also. There were bands of yellow for who knows what reason and his shoes and fingerless gloves were black too. He still had that chain though, how he loved it.

She didn't notice that it had been a while since Sora had been looking at her too. Kairi had hair almost touching her should but it still shone in her natural maroon color. She was more beautiful than ever considering what he could see that her legs were firm and womanlike and an area of her waist that dipped in to show off her hips. Kairi still had small humble breasts now fuller and an evident bulge hidden in her violet sweater. He coughed before he went on and looked down, her eyes on him obvious. Sora tried to look casual sitting up and resting his out stretched arm on his bent knee.

"You look good,"

There was a pause and Kairi looked at him giggling. She looked away slyly and then rock to her side so that she nudged him playfully on the shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Were you checking me out?"

Sora was taken aback by her bluntness and thought quickly of what to say but words failed him. (Ok mental note: she's changed in her personality too...And I like it!). Kairi looked down and smiled wider.

"It's ok I was too..."

There was an comforting silence that passed them. It was the type of silence that made them feel as if they had never left each other. The type you share with a friend and close person who you felt so at ease around that words weren't needed to know what each other was thinking. Kairi thought for a brief moment how he had gotten back and if the people were endangered but shook it away because it would depress her and him if that was the case. She didn't bring up Riku either because that could have been just as painful. Sora gave a nervous cough and then looked away looking serious as if he was trying to think of how to say something.

"You know...Riku...should be here too..."

His voice was a little deeper too...(Wait! Riku!) Kairi looked up at him in disbelief.

"Really? You think he's ok?"

"Yea, he can take care of himself," Sora said with a smirk and then looked at Kairi who although was still smiling tried to look like a mother scolding her child.

"Hey, mister, you weren't exactly in the best shape yourself! We should go look for him,"

"No need,"

The two turned their heads in direction of the familiar voice to see Riku walking in their direction. He looked pretty much the same, before the darkness episode anyway. His hair was a little longer and of course he was stronger but his outfit was the same. Riku was surprised when Kairi jumped into his arms and jumped around. He returned her hug but what she didn't notice was the wink and eye roll exchanged between both boys.

Sora had stood up too by now and Kairi felt short suddenly. She felt puny in her 5'4 body now that Sora was towering 5'9 and Riku was just above at 6'. (We sure missed a lot...)

"I've been looking for you, man! I must have searched the island at least twice!"

"Yea well, Kairi had a little more luck,"

Sora and Riku exchanged grins and Kairi felt left out of the joke but it was ok because she loved seeing them back and smiling. Riku noticed Kairi staring and then bent down over in an exaggerating manner, looking her in the face foolishly.

"And where were you?"

"Ah wouldn't you like to know!"

Kairi tapped his nose causing her to giggle seeing him stand back up acting as if it hurt. She turned to Sora who was laughing also; not so much becasue what she did was funny but because being together again felt so wonderful. Kairi swung her arms around their shoulders as best she could considering her height, causing them (especially Riku) to bend sidewise awkwardly.

"We better get home because I know of two mothers worried sick about her boys!"

Both teens exchanged looks because they had almost forgotten all about the other people on the main island. Its not that they didn't love their mothers it was just that it was so much to remember and seeing Kairi now was a big thing. But at the mention of their mothers, Sora and Riku couldn't wait to put an end to whatever sorrow they were feeling. The reunited trio made their way to the pier close by and then they all stopped at the sight of one little boat floating in the water with a halfway cut rope tied to the dock. Riku was first to walk up to it and bend down to examine the rope.

"Hey Kairi I think someone tried to jack your boat,"

"Oh...hehe...Well not quite,"

Kairi displayed her pocket knife and scabbed finger giggling. She didn't feel that pain anymore or any for that matter. Riku grimaced at the sight of her finger more out of sympathy more than anything else. He had seen worse but it was Kairi so who gave? He untied the rope in seconds and Kairi threw up her hands. (Wow that was it?) She placed her hands on her hips and gave the boat a quizzical look.

"Only two people can fit on the boat so..."

"Ladies first..."

Kairi and Sora looked at Riku with raised eyebrows. Riku took on the defensive position.

"Hey Sora, c'mon, I wasn't talking about _you_!"

Kairi giggled covering her mouth with her hand.

"Besides I wanted to check out the Secret Place and you know think about some stuff...I'll be here when you get back,"

Sora took a deep breath at the mention of Riku going to the Secret Place and then swapped nervous glances with Kairi. Technically they couldn't stop him from going but it _was_ going to be weird. Riku looked at them both.

"What?"

Kairi clapped her hands together quickly and then got all cheerful.

"Nothing! Umm...Ok so Sora will take me first and then I'll get the crowds to welcome you guys home,"

_Home_...It sounded good. Riku waved bye and headed over to the Secret Place while Sora and Kairi got into the boat. Sora insisted on rowing him being the gentleman after all and Kairi didn't even think about refusing his offer. She actually found it sweet of him even if it was something as simple as 20 minute row. Kairi watched him skillfully manuver the boat and watched his arms flex back with each stroke. There was something oddly attractive about the way he did it; appealing to her body mostly.She hadn't felt _this_ way about him ever. Kairi always liked him but now it was...sexual? No..maybe...She didn't want to think she felt _that_ way about him even though she did love him. It was a little too much for her to think about know. Kairi sighed and looked at her reflection in the ocean beneath her. Her thoughts swayed to the phenomena that had just happened. How did they get back? She felt Sora's eyes studying her and she looked up at him.

"Sorry, you just looked like you were thinking so deep I didn't want to ask,"

He gave her a reassuring smile and then she got the courage to ask what she was thinking. She bit her bottom lip and then hestitated barely before continuing. She kept her gaze at the water.

"Sora...What happened?"

With the last word she looked up at him and he continued to look at her as if he knew she was going to ask that.

"Kairi? Do you remember that day ten years ago? Do you know why you came here?"

Kairi thought of what happened ten years ago. How could she ever forget that day? She was almost 8 years old and that was the night she arrived at the island. The night of...

"...the meteor shower..."

Sora nodded and continued to row the boat, pausing before going on.

"Before that had happened, you lived in Hollow Bastion as a princess, a princess of heart. One day the Heartless invaded Hollow Bastion killing everything in their path. They...killed your parents,"

Sora spoke the last words slowly and she looked at him sadly. She wasn't crying; but her eyes looked wet.

"With your mother's dying breath she cast a spell to protect you. She sent you here not only because it was far away from the Heartless but she knew that I was to be the next one to weild the keyblade. She saw what King Mickey's power of the key did to the Heartless and how with the last of his strength he was able to contain the Heartless there and not have them spread."

"Wait! King Mickey...is a Heartless?"

"Not quite. He had to give up his life because the power of the keyblade was not enough, but he was too pure. He was trapped in Kingdom Hearts; that's why we saw him there. But because of his good heart he kept on living half alive if you will. In his condition he could no longer use the keyblade because he was partially a Heartless. No body thought though that Ansem would discover the Heartless...and well...you know that story. When I closed Kingdom Hearts, King Mickey sacrificed the rest of himself to save Riku, because like him Riku did not belong there. Don't ask me why exactly he did that because it's the most unselfish thing I've ever seen. Riku and I wondered around looking for a way to get back but with the world borders back up there was no way. Kairi, what your mother did was something only she could do,"

Kairi looked up and her expression asked what he meant.

"I think...that you inherited your mother's power. Kairi what you felt for us, me and Riku, you cast a spell and brought us back...You had faith we were still alive and your strong emotions and willpower called to us. I saw you when we were in the dark...It was you Kairi..."

Sora finished and there was a silence between them again. Kairi felt her cheeks turn red but she smiled anyway. Her mother had sent her to Sora so that he could protect her and he did. He saved her and now she had saved him. She looked down from Sora's gaze and smiled at her toes.

"You're welcome,"

* * *

A/N: AHH! That was a really hard theory to come up with. Hope it made sense. Please R and R and remember that fire hurts so be gentle with flames... 


	3. Same As Before

A/N: Oh my God! It's been forever since I've updated! School was so hectic and then I get sick and THEN this stupid Hurricane comes and its like AH! Yea I live in Miami. It ain't as glamarous as people may think . Being in school, I found it hard to be inspired or to think of ANYTHING besides school. Video Games and fanfics had a take a back seat unfortunately. But since we had a 5 day weekend because of the storm I drifted back into my old ways. . I hope you guys like this chappie even though its not that big, just needed so that the story flows. Please R and R because Reviews are so awesome! Thank you for the ones last time because they were great! Love you guys! ) Oh and I'm introducing some other couples in this chapter like from FF10 and stuff but I won't go into them because this _is_ a Kairi and Sora fic. 

( text ) What a person is thinking

**Edit 03/26/05**: Ok I've decided to make Sora 18, Riku 19, and Kairi 17 turning 18. It just makes more sense. I think it really doesn't make a difference since I barely bring up the ages in the actual story but whatever. In the direction the story was going, I really don't think it would have been believable. Nothing changes since they really weren't acting their ages anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Three**: Same As Before

Kristine polished the last of her ivory plates and opened the cupboard above her. She set it neatly on top of the others she had washed that morning and then turned off the running water cascading down into the sink. Wiping her hands on her apron she turned around and admired her living room and the beauty of its cleanliness. With her hands on her hips she gave a satisfied curt nod and inhaled calmly.

Cleaning and tidying up always brought back that comforting nostalgia of being a mother. Although she felt some would consider her without child, the feeling was just the same. It reminded her of times when her son would run around the house dirtying her just mopped floors or hand her a bouquet of flowers squirming with insects and mud. Of a time when cleaning was a chore and yet a time to reflect on the days before and a future to come. A time when a mother would think of what a wonderful life she had blessed with her children.

Her eyes drifted to a small frame on the coffee table by the couch and she picked it up so she could see it better without the sun's glare. Kristine's thin fingers featherly skimmed over the glass protecting the picture underneath. This picture was taken 2 summers ago. Sora had just turned 14 and the families were around the beach, having their annual feast. Everyone looked so...so _happy_. Kristine and Lisa were in the back row holding dishes that were going to be enjoyed later. One steaming pork roast dressed in vegetables and peach jelly that Riku had almost choked on. And one delicious tropical cheesecake customly bedecked by handpicked fruits the prior evening. Riku was standing next to his mother trying not to smile for then it "wasn't cool" to be foolish, while Kairi smiled joyously, a crown of exotic flowers balanced around her head. Sora was jumping in at the bottom because he didn't realize until the last minute a picture was being taken. What Kristine would give to go back to those days.

The woman set the picture back where it was and then undid the tie of her apron. She folded it neatly and draped it over one of the chairs in the kitchen. Her hand reached over behind her head and released her damp hair from a clip that was now pinching the hem of her shirt. Auburn locks fell down past her shoulders bouncing lightly yet being pulled down by the wetness of a morning shower. Everyone on the island knew that was where Sora got his hair color from but the wildness that preceded it was still something unknown. Perhaps it was from his father? Kristine wouldn't tell. She never discussed it with anyone. When he died leaving her with a baby of only 1 year, the people were generous enough not to ask questions. It was something between her and her son and it was left at that.

Kristine walked back over to the cupboard and pulled out a tall glass that she proceeded to fill with cool water from her refrigerator. She brought the glass to her lips and drank it down forcefully regardless of the invisible lump that seemed lodged in her throat. It couldn't be helped. There was no way she could not cry about this. She had lost her husband and her son. It was enough to make anyone commit suicide. She rested her free hand on the sink's rim and took in some deep breaths. Kristine felt faint and her body felt week. How much longer must this torture persist?

There was a sound of running footsteps that came closer and closer to the front of her house. Kristine looked up and suddenly was able to stand straight again hearing the overexaggeared stompings of the people outisde. Actually it sounded as if it was only one person but whatever was the matter it seemed urgent. There was a pause and the running stopped just outside Kristine's front door. Kristine gripped the empty glass in her hand and was still for she had not idea what at this time in the morning could be so important. Through the shade covered window she could make out a figure who opened the door abruptly.

"Kairi?"

Kairi stumbled in breathlessly and looked down to catch her breath. She was excited and exhilerated inside but through her deep gasps of air she could say nothing. Kairi looked up at Kristine whose eyes were bloodshot and noticed how drained the poor woman looked. The young girl knew that that would be the last time that face would ever find comfort in any of their lives. She drew in a few more breaths and yet she was still panting. With some strength she stood up and smiled at Kristine as best she could.

"He's back,"

* * *

The sound of broken glass echoed through the walls of the house as two figures ran out to the docks.

Wakka stretched his arms high over his head and yawned, scratching his stomach and stepping out onto the docks. Taking a deep breath, he let his arm find the waist of an exquisite raven haired and enigmatic young woman who was now his girlfriend. Almost of out instinct it seemed that her head found a place gently on his shoulder as they stood watching the waves lap the pier and sandy beaches. It was definately a beautiful morning and now that Wakka had a female companion it seemed that it would only be nature that he would notice something like that. She was unlike anything he had ever dreamed of: witty, beautiful, logical, and the best magic user he'd ever seen. Actually, she was the _only_ magic user he'd ever seen. She respected who he was and believed in his "childish" blitzball dreams. So to him, she was absolutely the perfect woman.

The blitzball star pulled his mysterious witch into his arms and held her close; bringing his face close to hers so they were inches apart. The young woman nuzzled her cheek against his and he whispered softly and lovingly into her ear. She closed her eyes bracing herself for his love and kindness that she had always looked forward to having in the mornings she spent with him. He was about to plant a kiss on her porcelain skin when suddenly an object not far in the distance caught his eye.

At first it was only a speck but then the clear image of a small boat carrying two passengers became eminent. A silver-haired man had his back to them; his arms forcefully moving backwards to row the boat and in front of him there was probably another man or boy around his age but it was difficult to see. It was becoming clearer to Wakka who they were and he stood still for he did not trust his eyes to believe that such a reappearance was possible. After all these long months was it possible for them just to _come back_?

Lulu's eyes opened when the anticipated show of affection was not received and stayed in the same position realizing that Wakka had not moved. A cold chill raced up her spine and she felt somewhat hurt. He had been silent for a while but she still did not move. She stared blankly at a hole in the plank behind Wakka on the bridge as thoughts and conclusions popped in her head, nothing seeming to make sense. When she heard running footsteps coming in their direction, her gaze averted up and she saw Kairi, one of Wakka's friends, and an older woman. Who was she again? Was it the mother of that boy that had disappeared? What was his name? Sora?

They didn't even acknowledge that her and Wakka were sharing a private moment together _alone_ on the beach. Becoming slightly agitated by the fact that she was being ignored by not only her love but others on the same island, she turned around to see what all the commotion was about.

"OH MY _BABY_! Where were you?"

Kristine wrapped her arms around her son tightly and cried loudly tears of joy as he returned the "hug". She rocked him back and forth and her sobs stainined his shirt leaving darkened puddles near his collar. It seemed like forever since she had last seen him. He had grown so much and being the tender mother that she had always been, once she composed herself, pulled away, leaving her arms on his shoulders, and looked him up and down. Sora gave a weak smile. It was all he had to give.

"Would you look at this Lisa? What has happened to our boys?"

The statement was sarcastic and a smile lit Kristine's face that had long since visited. It kicked the gloominess out and claimed its rightful throne. She laughed hugging Sora again and kissing his face all over. Riku was having a similar experience of affection and recognition that to him, hungry for attention, was great. Although the pinches his mother gave his cheeks were quite painful he wouldn't have had it any other way. Finally a place to call home.

"Boys? What do you mean boys? We have ourselves a pair of fine young men!"

With Lisa's announcement she turned to Kairi who had blended into the crowd of people and winked at her slyly. She giggled and watched as Sora's cheeks reddened and Riku puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles. Kairi's smile would never fade as long as things would always this way. Everything was perfect. Her friends were back, her "parents" were happy, and everyone on the island seemed to have been reborn into a life that they all knew was worth living. A life where no sacrifices led to the demise of loved ones. Life _did_ have a way of sneaking up behind you and making everything all better again.

Kristine and Lisa insisted on having a marvelous, mouthwatering feast prepared for the "heroes" but how they planned to have all the preparations ready by this evening left everyone perplexed. It could be pulled off though. With the mothers of two world saving individuals, they seemed invincible. It seemed odd that they would leave their long waited for sons to cook but they wanted it to be a big surprise and wanted everything to be infallible. Kairi watched as love in them pumped their spirits with enthusiasm and a jitteriness that she had thought would never resurface.

Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and new comers to the island surrounded Sora and Riku and Kairi felt somewhat out of place. Secretly she was happy that she had shared the morning with Sora and had her share of laughs with Riku alone without the fuss and excitement that radiated around them now. She watched as Sora was nudged by Wakka and seemed overwhelmed by meeting so many new faces. In the best way of course. Riku seemed to boast to Tidus who being younger watched him tell his stories but not too noticeable for he too had a girlfriend now and he didn't want to seem too immature. For Tidus however he found it very difficult to contain himself. Selphie jumped around both of them; her eyes curved up like manga and anime characters as her cowboy simply tilted his hat in a formal introduction.

Kairi let out a soft sigh and figured she might as well join Kristine and Lisa in their preparations because she wasn't going to stay here and watch aimlessly. She interlaced her fingers behind her back and spun on her heels, turning her in the direction of her house. In a moderate stroll she found her way home and got ready for tonight. She'd have plently of time to talk with them later and for the rest of her life for that matter.

And, _GOD_, could she not wait.

* * *

Sora dug his hands deep into his hoodie and kicked around the rock on the beach absent-mindedly. The winds had picked up during the night and his wild hair blew untamed in the wind. He raised his shoulders up slightly so that no debris would hit his face and he continued to walked on the dark beach alone engrossed in his thoughts and the memories of moments before.

So many things had changed. He didn't think that it was bad thing that these things had changed but that familiarity that he had held on to as a child was almost gone and it seemed somewhat frightening. All his best buds had grown up in a way and now they had girlfriends and boyfriends (Selphie) and had left some of their dreams from when times were simpler. They were all beginning so show signs of the adults they were going to become and Sora felt a wave of nostalgia hit him out of no where. It was unexpected and he didn't know if he liked it very much.

(I guess I've changed too...) He did know he had changed and that he wasn't this naive little kid anymore, running around and fighting _for fun_. Hell, everyone knew it would happen. Everyone knew that those days on Destiny Island would be left in the midst some day. But so soon? No, he wasn't ready yet. He wasn't ready to except the fact that one day they may not all be together anymore. That from one day to the next some horrible incident like Kingdom Hearts could rip them apart from each other.

"You know, usually most people like to be the center of attention,"

Sora would recognize that voice anywhere. It was sweet and innocent and kind and compassionate. Spunky and mischeveous even at times. He turned around to see a figure approaching him.

_Kairi..._

She was smiling. But the smile was not of much happiness or out of pity. It was more of a smile that a friend gave another when they were trying to exchange a secret without words. A smile that had confidence and adoration in a strange mix that kept Sora staring until she looked down and joined him in his midnight walk. She was wearing a light white sweater and she hugged herself, taking in a deep breath of the ocean air.

"So what are you doing out here? It's kind of late isn't it?"

"I guess...I just wanted some time to think...you know...about stuff,"

"Hmm...thinking + Sora...haven't seen that. Can I join you?"

Sora grinned at her and threatened to chase her in abrupt sprinting motion but it only resulted in their laughter. He fell silent and she kept her gaze down trying to be patient with him and what he was going through. She just hoped what ever it was it wasn't painful. Anything but that. Kairi moistened her lips with her tongue since they became chapped quickly by the wind. She stole a glance at Sora's handsome features illuminated by the subtle moonlight and felt her cheeks flush. What was wrong with her? (Just relax he's still the same Sora you know, right?...Right?)

"Say, Kai, you don't think things will be different now, right? I know it's been a while but I feel...I don't, kind of weird,"

Kairi had been hypnotized by his face and angelic features that when she became conscious that he had spoken it was after the last word escaped his lips. She shook her head slightly and tried not to fall too head over heels with the guy she loved. At least not make it too obvious.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, you know, we're all gonna change but we'll never forget about how things were before...Things happen, new people come into our lives, and life goes on but I think that's it for the better,"

Sora made a smirk at the mention of "new people".

"Tell me about it. Lulu? Geez I felt she would set my ass on fire if I said something wrong and Irvine? Since when is a cowboy on a tropical island?"

Kairi laughed loudly, keeping a close distance between them, loving that she still felt comfortable with him and apparantly he felt comfortable with her. It was almost as if that year didn't even exist. But they both knew it was there. It would never leave.

"What about Yuna? No comment?"

"Naw, she's cool. Tidus got lucky,"

_But not as lucky..._

Sora paused in his tracks and unexpectedly grabbed Kairi by the wrist and brought her next to him so that they were facing the sea. He looked up at the ebony sky dotted with speckles of stars and a picture perfect moon that showered its reflection in the ocean below. The night was remarkable since their were no city lights to taint the tranquility of a deserted beach. He smiled at the thought of Kairi next to him. Someone who had always been there for him and someone he could always count on.

_...as me..._

He gazed at her face looking up at the sky in amazement of its beauty and watched as the wind gracefully lifted her hair and made her an empress to look at. Sora had always liked Kairi and he had to admit he had begun to feel more during those hard months away from her. But how would he tell her? Would it ruin their friendship? He wasn't scared that she wouldn't feel the same but he didn't know what to except at all. He wasn't sure he could be what he was suppose to. Sora didn't want to disappoint her.

"So, between us, things won't change, right?"

Kairi looked over at him. He seemed so caring at the moment; so concerned. And yet he looked as if he had a few tricks up his sleeve. A final act before the show. One that every one wanted to and knew would happen and yet they had no idea if it would and what it would be. She just looked at him unable to answer. She wanted things between them to never change but she was scared that they would.

Sora stepped up closer to Kairi so that he was close enough to her to make her think twice if he was touching her or not. She swallowed, looking down, trying to hide the fire that ignited her cheeks. His eyes were half open and curved in a smile which made her urge to kiss him extremely difficult.

"Right?"

She looked up at him and summoned all her courage to face him in this awkward situation.

"Of course...I promise,"

He flashed his teeth at her in a heart melting smile and then as if waking up, yawned loudly, pulling away and streched like he had always done before as a young kid. Kairi's eyes scanned the sand spreading out into the beach, trying to regulate her breathing. That was a little to much for her. She wanted more but being so close to him so soon was kind of like (Woah, hold up, what?).

"Hey, c'mon, lemme walk you home."

Sora jerked his head in the direction of the neighborhoods and after recovering from her shaky feeling, Kairi nodded and followed him. They were silent most of the way there, only their prescence reminding them that they were together. He was smiling looking ahead and she felt embarrassed that she was looking down and having a hard time feeling her legs. (Nothing happened. Why are you making such a big deal?) Kairi's mind screamed but it was plain simple. She was nervous. Their little soap opera scene had't really been anything big but it was a prologue. A taste of what was going to come. She didn't think she'd be ready for it but she really wanted to find out.

They stopped in front of Kairi's house and she turned to face him at the door. She was quiet for a while as was he and then she pushed back the butterflies she had in her stomach and simply whispered, "Good Night."

(Why are you acting like he's a stranger?)

Sora leaned forward so his face was close to hers again and echoed her words back to her. He was walking backwards before she knew it waving "bye" with a lopsided grin and his stride somewhat not as unorganized and "whatever". They had a sense of determination and strong will. Or maybe it was because of her? She didn't know and now that he was leaving she let out a sigh of relief. Anymore of his up close and personal encounters and she just might have freaked him out with her tsunami of feelings she was experiencing for him.

She closed the door behind her and immediately sunk down to the floor with her hands covering her face. Kairi let out a shriek and laughed like a little school girl just at the thought of Sora. As soon as she let out her shrill she silenced herself, and although she was still smiling made herself promise that she would keep her promise to Sora. Things would stay the same between them. Tomorrow the day would resume the same as before all this Heartless, Keyblade, darkness disaster. Things wouldn't change between them...At least...

Kairi couldn't help it she started to laugh and smile, her eyes growing wide with the thought.

At least not yet.

* * *

A/N: Oh hell yea you thought he was gonna kiss her didn't you? Lolz well I think it came out ok. I hope you don't think its going to fast because I don't want to take up a large chunk of the story developing their relationship since the end of Kingdom Hearts goes to show that their relationship is already developed to this point. Yes they like each other, no I am not going to bore you half to death with suspense. Look Sora isn't stupid. He likes Kairi he's gonna make a move. She likes him and she WANTS him to make a movie but she's all jittery because that's just the way girls get. Well I do anyway. Please give me your reviews, your comments, your children...lolz j/k Lots of love and thanx so much for the last reviews. I love you guys and you will all hopefully love me after Ch. 5 because that one is gonna be BOMB! Oh I saw this music video with kingdom hearts and they put Sora with some rap song and I was like, "Hell ya that's what I'm talkin' about!" lol ) 


	4. Are You Chicken?

A/N: Why haven't you guys MURDERED me yet? AHHHHH! I have not had the time of DAY to do SQUAT! I was on the verge of suicide with all this fricking school! This year sux ass and thank GOD I had Sora's sexy ass KHII picture to keep me sane. lolz It reminded me that just a little longer and all this crap would be OVER! 96 MORE DAYS TO GO! It's crazy. I've been in and out of love more than once, betrayed by my "best" friends (eh, who needs them?), degraded by my teachers, and totally pissed off at all the preps and dancers of my school. Don't get me started on dancers. I fell in love with this guy last year and then he started to date a beep (censorship stinks ) dancer. I mean he didn't even KNOW HER! breathe Ok, getting back to KH. I was thinking of not writing until Chain of Memories came out (and I got it ) because I wanted a love triangle with Namine. But I decided that screw that! If I decide to do it I'll bring it in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of that idea. It shouldn't be too bad. ;; Anyway, I can't wait for KHII! lolz I've been getting into Fruits Basket and I think it is ADORABLE! I got a fanfic coming out for that one and also one for Harry Potter. If you guys didn't know, my former screen name was Sinful Revenge and I wrote this horrific story about Harry Potter...I'm planning on remaking it since I just saw Harry Potter 3 again. Wow WAY OFF TOPIC. Let's see...let me thank my reviewers because you guys are SO nice! squeals You guys have definately helped me in getting back on my feet and writing this again. So for all your patient readers, here is an early holiday present! There is MAJOR comedy in this chapter so please tell me if it is WAY off theme. Oh, by the way, the bar hostess is Tifa, even though I don't say it. You'll all have to wait to see who Riku's girlfriend is. 

**Edit 03/26/05**: Ok I've decided to make Sora 18, Riku 19, and Kairi 17 turning 18. It just makes more sense. I think it really doesn't make a difference since I barely bring up the ages in the actual story but whatever. In the direction the story was going, I really don't think it would have been believable. Nothing changes since they really weren't acting their ages anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Four**: Are You Chicken?

Kairi made a face at her reflection in the mirror. She held over her bare body various swimsuits that for some reason did not give her the image she wanted to see. Scattered on her bed lay various tropical outfits that had spent the last hour and a half being against her skin and then stripped off and tossed. What did she want? What was it she was looking for? Kairi threw the bathing suits on her bed in frustration, slipped on a long shirt and slippers, and stomped downstairs. Picking out what to wear had never given her such trouble.

She wasn't ugly; she had a nice body. She shouldn't have been embarassed of what they were going to say or what they were going to think. They didn't have much to choose from. Okay, so she wasn't that tan, and her arms and stomach weren't as toned as she would have liked. Her breasts weren't as large as Lulu's and her butt was not as...as firm as Yuna's but heck, the whole point of growing up with someone is that you weren't suppose to be that selfconscious. You were suppose to be comfortable with yourself and not worry about how other people saw you. That wasn't the real problem.

Kairi's eyes glanced at a picture of Sora four years ago.

_He's changed so much._

She didn't want to fall behind.

Change was inevitable. She had to admit: Sora had gone from cute to heartthrob in a matter of months. She couldn't say half of that about herself. How could she feel alright with the fact that whom she liked was a major "man-candy" and she was still a naive and youthful little girl? Kairi didn't want to go from Girl Next Door to Backdoor Slut but she wanted a little edge. A little bit of seduction, a little bit of temptation. She wanted to make an impression. It had to be subtle, something that would be noticed but only if compared to the past. It had to be something like showing a little clevage or a little thigh. Something that would...

_The hell am I thinking?_

Kairi shook her head and rolled her eyes. And to think such an idea actually crossed her mind. He liked her, that she knew. Not to be conceded, but she was a sweet person, and she had always been there for him. He had done the same for her. But that day when he came back...It was just mind-boggling how much she had thought about him _physically_ since then. So, in simple terms, she just wanted to impress him. She wanted to feel sexy. To feel that he liked her for more than just her personality. Was it horrible to think that way? She had to accept the facts though. Every woman, no matter what they say, wants to be admired for their body and their essence of sensuality at some point. Every woman, or at least a great majority, wants their guy to be envied by others because of them.

And her cutesy outfits and swimwear she had been wearing since she was 12 were not a great way to go about that.

The 17-year-old sat down and strummed her fingers on the hard surface of the kitchen table, contemplating her next course of action. A plan B, if you will. Her eyes averted to her cellphone that lay on the marble kitchen counter, blinking idly as if alerting her of its prescence. She knew who would help her. Kairi didn't want to think at what costs, but _she_ would know what to do. Going from adorable to hot had been her area of experties. But she was NOT going to be tempted. She was NOT going to call Selphie.

* * *

_Ding-Dong_

"So! What seems to be the problem?"

Selphie lifted up her sunglasses and set them back atop of her head. She was smiling cheerfully but quickly frowned when she saw Kairi. She looked exhausted, annoyed, and completely hopeless. Not to mention that she was dressed in a shirt and slippers. They did have a beach party to go to today. Kairi motioned for Selphie to come in, and the emerald-eyed girl set down her belongings right next to the door, watching Kairi sit down on the last step on the stairs, interwine her hands, and bring her forefingers to her lips in deep thought.

"I don't even know where to begin,"

Selphie tilted her head in confusion.

"Geez, is it something that bad?"

Kairi snapped her head in Selphie's direction as if she had just noticed she was there. Blinking a few times, she moved her tongue around in her mouth and then stood up abrubtly.

"No, no! It's nothing like that!"

"So...what is it?"

Kairi took a deep breath. She was going to look so stupid saying this.

"Okay...I want a new look."

Selphie nodded knowingly and then eyed Kairi sarcastically.

"Oh I get it."

Kairi flushed. Dammit. It was a little obvious, wasn't it?

"This is about getting into Sora's pants, isn't it?"

Kairi felt the blood rush out of her face and she immediately covered her face, screaming. Selphie's laugher must have been contagious because Kairi found herself laughing, too. Selphie was good. Perhaps, however, everyone knew how she felt. It wasn't a contest at all. But even so, putting it like _that_ was a little more vulgar than Kairi had wanted to put it. She would have been perfectly fine with 'wanting an edge' and 'being alluring' without the sex, thank you very much.

But, between friends, she didn't see the harm in saying so. It wasn't _too_ far from the truth.

Selphie giggled some more and then ran ahead of Kairi to her room. If she was going to give Kairi a makeover then she needed to know what she was working with. It was a typical case. A soft light colored rug was matted on the floor with decorations mostly in purple and white. A few hints of yellow and pink here and there but nothing drastic. Selphie didn't see a lot of things that remained of Kairi's childhood but she did see a great deal of the like in her closet. Considering their limited amount of time Selphie began to search through the clothes, commenting aloud on them and tossing them aside unto the floor, the bed, the dresser, the door knob...Any place in the room.

"Hmm...Too school girl...Too tomboy...Too _ugly_...where did you get _this_?...Too conservative...Hmm..."

Selphie spun around after Kairi's room was in complete disarray and put her hands triumphantly on her waist. She looked around at what she had accomplished, which wasn't much, and thought for a moment. Selphie moved her head from side to side pondering on all the articles of clothing she had discarded all over the premises. She stepped around them, a hand to her chin detective style, and then looked at her watch. Kairi who had been staring at Selphie pace around in wonder, also looked at her watch. It was around 10:45am or so. The beach party wouldn't start until two. Even then someone was bound to show up late.

Before Kairi knew it, Selphie had thrown her an outfit that was very common for her. It wasn't the look she was looking for. Actually, Kairi was pretty sure that if she had tried by herself, she wouldn't have come up with this. It was just a skirt and a tanktop. Nothing too head-turning there. Selphie raced downstairs with a determined stride, looking back to make sure that Kairi would follow her.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We're going _shopping_!"

* * *

"So, tell me. What exactly are you looking for?"

Selphie finally asked the question as she and Kairi were rummaging through racks of swimsuits at the Sunrise Mall. It would help a great deal if she had some idea what to look for. Kairi took a minute to consider the question herself. She hadn't really thought about a particular outfit. Having no luck in the imagination department, Kairi stole a look at Selphie's clothes to see if she could see herself wearing something like it. What she saw would have to be tuned down a little before it went on her. A change like that would just be crazy.

The brunette was wearing a yellow halter with an open back, tied around her neck. It reached down to her middriff which really didn't matter because the cutoff shorts she was wearing were low rise, so her stomach was showing anyway. She didn't wear any jewelry except an anklet with dolphin ornaments. On her feet were flipflops matching her attire and on her back was a jean beach bag, bearly filled with anything. On top of her head where still her sunglasses, a little heart sticker on the lower left hand corner of the left lens. It was definately spunky, but not Kairi.

Kairi thought for a moment and figured that Selphie had probably only asked the question because she wanted her to think about it. And it had worked. She continued to reflect on the question as she aimlessly passed her hand through the racks. If she saw _it_ then she'd know. But what did _it_ look like?

Selphie had been trying her best to help. Kairi really couldn't complain. But they were going no where slow. Her friend's suggestions had been a little too liberal for her tastes. She had wanted a change but as previously stated, slutty wasn't on the agenda. And Selphie's options of a butterfly thong, an frontal open bra for 'easy access', and shorts that would ride so far up you'd feel violated, hadn't really helped that situation.

However, it was after two hours, that Kairi, without Selphie's help but definately with her compliments, was able to find an outfit that would be new, not sultry, and definately 'hot'.

"It's perfect!"

Kairi admired the mirror in front of her and sighed happily. This was a pretty suit that matched her well and she was glad to have finally found something. She wasn't planning on sleeping with him, she just wanted him to notice. And even then it wasn't fair to say that because he DID notice her. She didn't really know what she was trying to get at by buying this but she just wanted to look great for him. And doesn't everyone? Doesn't everyone want to look amazing for someone they like? Selphie grinned and poked Kairi in the stomach.

"Yup! Your plan to get him hot fo"

"You are SO DEAD!"

* * *

The sun shone brightly against the sands of Destiny Islands, illuminating the water to a blinding white and reflecting off the many bodies surrounding it's shores. Modern music blared on stereos and balls flew over volleyball nets and into the sea. Beverages of all kinds, from alcoholic to fountain, and foods from pizza to salad, were all being enjoyed and talked amongst. A cool breeze refreshed the inhabitants of the island and everyone was couldn't care less whether the future was coming or the past had gone. At Destiny Islands, time seemed to stand still and all that mattered was the present.

Sora made his way through the steaming sand to the small Tiki Bar near the boat docks. He wipped his brow with the back of his hand and passed his hands through his wild hair as the fans above spun swiftly and sprayed water in a mistlike fashion that rarely seemed to be felt. Everyone there was drinking or just standing in the shade because being out in the sun and not in the water was brutal. Sure, it was a beautiful day but it was really hot.

_Hot._

Sora let out a deep breathe and looked behind his shoulder. Selphie was on top of Irvine's shoulder's, her hands gripping on to Yuna who was on Tidus's shoulders. He raised an eyebrow. What was that game called? It looked kind of stupid but he guessed that if _his_ girlfriend had wanted to play, he'd be the first one to volunteer. What women did to guys was still a mystery to him. Wakka was playing Blitzball with a few other guys he really couldn't recognize from the distance and Lulu was sunbathing under a large beach umbrella. And next to her, was Kairi.

_"How's is going, Sora?"_

_"Hey, Kairi!"_

_"Phew, it's kinda hot ain't it?"_

_"You want something to drink? I was just on my way..."_

And here he was. Getting her a drink.

Yeah, he couldn't really think of something more eloquent to say. He _had_ been thinking of getting something for himself but not at that moment. Actually, Riku thought he was going to meet him at the docks to meet his girlfriend. Riku would probably get suspiscious if he didn't show up. It'd be really rude on his part too but he had already told Kairi he would get her something so he might as well finish what he started.

He hadn't seen her in a bathing suit in like four years and he felt a little awkward to feel awkward in the first place. She had her hair in what would have been pigtails but they were wrapped into little buns behind her head. Nothing like Star Wars but it was cute. Her suit was a plaid blue top that was like any other one but for some reason it looked _really_ good on her. He hadn't seen the other half because she had been wearing cutoff shorts that he could have sworn weren't hers.

"Can I help you?"

Sora turned his gaze to another gorgeous woman standing behind the counter. She had long raven hair in a ponytail, a white tank top, and a black skirt, her stomach in plain view. Sora tried to remember what Kairi had asked him for. He tried, he really did, but the fact that she was...very..._vuluptuous_ didn't help. With much effort he tried to look as if he was really thinking hard, looked up _away_ from the hostess and took a deep breath.

"Uh, yea. Lemme have a Virgin Paopu Daiquiri and just a regular coke for me."

"You want some whiskey in your coke?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?"

The hostess nodded and then walked to the other side of the counter. Sora let out the 'deep breath' he had sucked in and sighed as he turned around, leaning back on the counter.

"Man, you were so checking out that hottie. And since when do you drink, Sora?"

Crap.

Sora looked to his left and saw a laughing Riku gulping the last of his drink, whatever it was. He smirked and grabbed Sora's neck in a head lock and rubbed his fists hard against his scalp. Sora desperately tried to get out of Riku's trap, but no matter how much of a hero he was, Riku had his advantages at the moment.

"Give me a break, Riku. I'm already a little more than dazed at the moment."

"Cuz of Kairi?"

Sora gulped and glanced at Riku with a serious face, trying to think of something that wouldn't sound completely retarded. 'No WAY!' was definately not going to work. Riku kept on laughing seeing Sora's expression. It was priceless.

"Hey, relax. She's pretty hot,"

The bar hostess returned and Riku took the drinks, winking at her and making her smile. Riku did have a way with the ladies. Not that he didn't already know and boast about it.

"I thought you had a girlfriend,"

Riku handed Sora his drinks and raised his eyebrows.

"I do. She's behind the waterfall. Naked."

He turned around chuckling again as Sora stared at him like he was a god. Well, Riku thought he looked like a god. Sora's interpretation was more like, 'Are you SERIOUS?". He didn't envy Riku but damn, didn't he just meet this girl? Did anyone even know her? Sora shook his head and laughed. Somethings would never change. Without turning around, Riku continued to talk to Sora.

"You know, you should really pay attention to me. You could learn a few things,"

"Man, you are _so_ full of it,"

Riku shrugged and Sora kept shaking his head in disbelief. They parted ways and Sora made his way back to the group, with the constant reoccurring thought that someone one could easily find Riku and what he was up to.

Kairi turned her head to see Sora walking back casually with two drinks in his hands. She smiled at the sand, thinking that it was very sweet of him to have even offered to get her something in the first place. Selphie had come down from atop of Irvine's shoulders and was reading a fashion magazine next to Kairi. Occasionally, she would nudge Kairi and show her outrageous outfits that would certainly attract lots of unwanted attention. Nobody knew where Irvine was but chances were, he was flirting with other girls. Whether it bothered Selphie or not, she didn't show it.

"Here you go. One Virgin Paopu Daiquiri for one beautiful lady. Sorry, Selph,"

Selphie hadn't been paying attention but she looked up from her reading and death glared Sora who had sat down next to Kairi's other side. Kairi was a deep shade of pink from the simple word and Sora, although no one could really tell, was killing himself for using one of Riku's lines. That was really cheesy. He couldn't take it back now and if he didn't know any better, he'd say Kairi was actually very flattered. He meant it, sure, but those words weren't his.

"Well, fine! I'll just leave you two _lovebirds_ alone,"

Selphie's words were full of sarcasm, and she winked slyly at Kairi, who's shade of pink blended into a deep red rather instantly. She hadn't taken offense to Sora's statement but she was secretly happy that she had found a way to leave them alone. Either way, whether he said it or not, she would have thought of something sooner or later. It just seemed to work out better this way.

"S-sorry. Don't listen to her. She's kinda been...weird lately,"

Kairi stammered her statement quite suddenly and Sora wasn't about to make her feel more uncomfortable. Laughter always did break the ice. Not that there was any ice. There shouldn't have been. But for some reason, both were feeling a little cold.

"Lately? How about forever?"

Kairi giggled. Sora relaxed a little bit and took a sip of his spiked coke absent-mindedly. He made a face and winced once he swallowed. _Smart-ass, you asked for whiskey remember?_ Sora glanced at Kairi who had been sipping her drink, enjoying it without the slighest idea that Sora had proved himself to be an idiot. She had been right to ask for it Virgin. No matter how she dressed or if she was a little more direct now, she was still innocent. And he liked that about her.

Sora looked at his glass and then tossed it's contents behind his shoulder.

Kairi tried not to show her disappointment about what he said. She didn't expect him to know that she wanted to be what Selphie said, but it was a little much for him. He probably thougth that she was uncomfortable with that comment. In truth, she was. But she would have been okay with him saying something else. She straigtened her smile against the straw. She would have been okay with him saying something like...

"Well, for what it's worth, I don't mind her saying so,"

She froze. Was he...serious? She hadn't really expected him to really say it. That was actually ten times better and more creative than what her mind could have ever come up with. Her heart felt like it was beating a hundred times per minute and she knew she should have said something. Should of? She was going to say it.

"Me neither,"

Kairi gulped as she felt Sora looking back at her. He had a strong gaze; he always had. She couldn't avoid him. She didn't want to avoid him. But the thought of this moment ending, she didn't want to risk it. There was a silence between them that none of them seemed to mind. Sora continued to look at Kairi, watching her eyes closed as if waiting for something bad to happen. He hated to see her act as if he was going to hurt her. He would never hurt her.

"Kairi?"

Sora couldn't help grin when he saw her face, looking a little bit confused and unsure of what had happened. He saw something immediately when she turned to face him that he hadn't seen before. The doors of oppurtunity opened and Sora saw the perfect chance to make her stop worrying that he was joking, or lying, or whatever. All he had to do was act normal and try to get her to laugh and let her guard down. He didn't want it to seem as if he had planned it, but sometimes things just work out that way.

"Kairi?...You have some of that daiquiri, right here,"

Sora used his thumb to wipe a edge of his lips to show her where she had it. Kairi rolled her eyes. Figures. Maybe he hadn't been lying, but he hadn't been serious either. At least she could be certain that he was still Sora. She just hoped that she hadn't looked stupid in return. She wiped her hand where she had thought he had been pointing out, but when she saw nothing, she gave him a questioning look.

"Is it off?"

"No. It's still there. Here, let me get it,"

It was quick, it was simple, and Sora was surprised he did it probably just as much as Kairi was. Sora leaned forward and kissed the edge of her lips swiftly, taking the daiquiri with him. He would have kissed her lips for real, but he didn't want to be so forward. Besides, who's first kiss is on the lips anyway? He had been tempted. It was Kairi after all. Saying that he had been _just_ wanting to kiss her since he got back was a complete understatement. Sora was actually feeling pretty confident for the sole fact that not even Riku had showed him something like that. That had been totally him. One hundred percent.

Sora licked his lips and tasted the daiquiri which much to his liking was absolutely delicious. It coming from Kairi probably had something to do with it, he was sure.

Kairi's mouth was left agap when he pulled away. She hadn't even had time to close her eyes. It happened so suddenly that she didn't even think it happened. Was that just some fantasy her mind had played in front of her? Did Sora actually kiss her? She wasn't feeling so insecure now. That's it. Kairi wasn't even embarrassed anymore. Everything couldn't have been more perfect. She smiled widely and looked out into the beach.

"Hey Kairi, Sora! Come into the water! We're gonna start playing again!"

Everyone out at sea was waving at them and beckoning them to come and have fun, live a little. The idea that they might have seen them didn't even cross her mind. What did it matter anyway? It was only a matter of time before they would have found out about that and probably much more. Kairi saw Irvine carry Selphie and place her on his shoulder while Tidus and Wakka did the same with Yuna and Lulu, respectively. Riku was still no where to be found.

Kairi looked at Sora, mischeveously and grinned.

"Wanna play Chicken?"

"Sure,"

* * *

A/N: LOLZ OMG that was a really funny chapter. I was listening to all these rap songs to get me into the mood to write a chapter like this. Among them were "Slow Motion", "Overnight Celebrity" and all that other nonsense. Oh and the ultimate KH song is "Like That" by Houstan. lolz Don't ask, I am very weird. Normally I would hate rap but on rare occasions I like the beat. But at the end, with Kairi and Sora, "Let Go" by Frou Frou is awesome, too. Lemme comment on a few things. I'm trying to show at the end where he says yes to playing chicken that he is seeing her as a girlfriend. You see in the beginning he said he would only do it if his girlfriend asked? Well there she is...Um...Let's see...Oh I don't want you guys to think Sora is a drunk. I'm trying to portray that he's trying to act older than how he is. Even if he doesn't like it. Typical teenage syndrome. And the fact that he kissed her and took the daiquiri with it, no matter how gross it might appear or whatever, it's showing that he's not digusted by her and blah blah blah. Please Review because they mean the world to me! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


	5. In A Different Light

A/N: Well, I thought this would be the "BOMB" chapter but it seems that seeing as though my pace is a little slower than I anticipated, that awesome chapter won't come till maybe Ch. 7 or so. Sorry. **This one is still a little heavy (I'm being careful) on the sexual content so I'm warning you guys now. It's NOT graphic but has "suggestive themes."** I don't think it's a big deal but it might not fit under PG-13 so you be the judge. Anyway! I was playing Chain of Memories and it gave me a lot of ideas and stuff to add and I was royally pissed with Namine. She doesn't fit in my story at all and Sora is SO BLIND! I think I mixed roles here. Maybe Sora is the lady's man and Riku is Mr. Loyal. Don't know but that would be ironic. Oh and when Selphie says, "Go get her, cowboy!" I was like, "AHHH! It's so perfect!" Too bad she wasn't talking about you-know-who. I'm trying not to spoil it for people who haven't gone this far. I'm stuck on the second Axel battle and it's pissing me off because he is INVINCIBLE! Anyway, that's why I needed to write. Because if I keep staring at that 3 inch screen I think I'll die. I love it though. It really gives you a different view of the characters. Except Riku. I still hate him. But I still think that Axel is worse. Well now that I'm done rambling, Namine will NOT come out to start a triangle because I don't like her that much as it is. I know what it's like to have a girl rival and just thinking about gets me ready to explode. Maybe in another fanfic. Depends on if my feelings change at the end of the game. 

On to the actual chapter. I've gotten some awesome reviews and I have to thank you all because I've gone from 12 reviews to like 26 in only a week or so. Thanx so MUCH! I remember **Review Lord** saying that I wanted to go slow and I just want to comment because this chapter really starts to heat things up! I don't want you guys to think, "Well she was going a little slow but now she is going WAY too fast." By the time this chapter takes place, Kairi and Sora are already together and they've already kissed multiple times and all that. I just wanted to show how the first one. I don't want to bore you with "oh he gives her a full blown kiss in this chapter" and "he does this is this chapter,". No way. I'd lose my readers. That's why it's already been foreshadowed. All that stuff's been done. By the time this chapter takes place, it's a little more serious, and a little more about them admitting how they feel. And I really don't want to seem shallow when I write this chapter but ok lemme spill the beans a little. Sora likes Kairi; Kairi likes Sora. They are going out. They are starting to think "Hey I think I love her/him". But then you also gotta take into acount that they ARE 15-years-old. Instinctual urges come into play too. But maybe not as much as you might want. So that's all I'm gonna say before I ruin everything. (I probably already have...) Oh, and I'm gonna try Sora's Point of View a little more because I haven't really tried that too much. I'm not a guy so I'm sorry if my interpretation of his feelings are way off. I do find, however, that in COM he is the sweetest guy in the world (well for the most part; he does turn into an asshole at one point) lolz. Oh yea! "Destiny" is a real cologne but I don't remember how it smells like. I think, if I try to remember a bit, it's pretty crappy but the name's got the right idea. Just imagine it smells sexy. That's all you really need to know. Monty's is a real restaurant too. So don't sue me! I'm letting you all know I dont' own it! I went there once and it was ok. I don't think it's the best but it's named after a moogle!

Have you all heard that song "Memory" by Sugarcult? (Sorry I have a lot I want to share!) Doesn't it totally remind you about Chain of Memories? It keeps on talking about him being a memory (to her?) and how he wants to go back to before the "disaster". Well actually, have you seen the Butterfly Effect? That reminds me of it to...in a weird sorta way. Yea. All those messed up memories and stuff. Man that stuff really intrigues me. And that song they play in that movie "It's Been A While" by Staind is totally Kairi and Sora in COM. Especially these lyrics (mind the swearing please):

_And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means  
_

One FINAL thing (seriously), all my readers of my FFIX Novelization, fear not. I haven't abandoned it but it may take a while. Mixing my feelings into this story is so much more FUN! I promise (just like Square-Enix) to have a new chapter by **Spring 2005**. I heard Kingdom Hearts 2 was announced to come out then too so now you have two things to look forward too. lolz (Otherwise I'm really sorry...don't be hating...lolz) On with Chapter 5!

**Edit 03/26/05**: Ok I've decided to make Sora 18, Riku 19, and Kairi 17 turning 18. It just makes more sense. I think it really doesn't make a difference since I barely bring up the ages in the actual story but whatever. In the direction the story was going, I really don't think it would have been believable. Nothing changes since they really weren't acting their ages anyway.

* * *

****

**Chapter Five**: In A Different Light 

"SORA!"

Kristine yelled her son's name in the direction of his upstairs room and rolled her eyes after hearing no response. And to think she had almost forgotten what it had been like to be a mother. The time she had spent alone didn't even seem to exist. She had been busy mopping the floor and the phone had rung. Out of instinct, she picked it up upon the second ring and had consequently realized it was for him. Not that he had ever bothered to pick up the phone, but she had assumed that because he had a girlfriend now, he might be anxiously waiting her calls. However, needless to say, no matter how many monsters and demons he fought, Sora was still a teenager.

Setting aside all of her maternal concerns, Kristine had to agree with Sora's decision. Kairi was a nice girl, and she had grown up with him; so Kristine trusted her. Naturally, something of this nature was bound to come up some time. It felt almost odd in a way because Kairi had become like a daughter to her. It had been she who had taught the young woman to cook, clean, sew, and be feminine. Kairi confounded in her when the times were rough, for they had both lost someone dear. It was reassuring to know that her son was with someone who cared about him almost as much as she did. Then again the relationship between a mother and son is much different than one between friends or lovers.

After a futile attempt to call Sora down from his room, Kristine stomped upstairs, phone in hand, and halted once she came to Sora's door. It was closed, unlike the other rooms in the house, and she didn't think he'd appreciate it if she were to barge in. So, she patiently knocked on the door with two of her knuckles.

"Sora!"

No answer.

"Sora? Kairi's on the phone!"

Still there was an empty silence between them. Technically, now, she had no choice.

Kristine opened the door and was forced to stop abruptly when she saw what a mess the room had transformed into. Through the clothes on the floor, open cologne bottles on the counters, scattered CD's, and unmade bed, Kristine was able to spot her son. His head was lying sidewise on his folded arms, headphones hanging lazily around his neck. Apparently, much to Kristine's amazement, he had fallen asleep on his desk while listening to music, that was still blaring through the speakers. She opened her mouth but quickly decided against what she planned to do. Her eyes spotted a pair of khaki shorts laying idly near her reach. She was NOT going to yell again.

_SMACK!_

Sora awoke with quite a start when his shorts hit him smack in the face in the midst of his dreaming. He was out of his seat instantly, giving his mother a salute with half opened eyes and a yawn, mumbling an incoherent, "I wasn't sleeping, SIR!" When Sora's vision cleared a bit he saw his mother at the entrance of his room, patting her foot impatiently against the floor and holding a wireless phone in her hand. He saw her pass him the phone with an underhand throw and instinctively, he caught it right before that too smacked him in the face. Two years of fighting heartless will do that to you.

"It's for you,"

Kristine smiled at Sora and then turned her attention back to her unfinished business. No matter what he did that seemed unbearable, he was still her son and she wouldn't have had it any other way. Sora reclined back into his rolly chair and tilted his head back as his feet found their way to the top of his desk.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sora. Sorry to wake you; I didn't know,"

"No, it's ok. I sleep enough as it is,"

There was a small titter on the other line.

"Tee-hee. Your mom said that too,"

"Ha, you see? You should listen to her; she knows,"

"So, you have any plans for today?"

"Hopefully with you,"

Kairi giggled on the other line.

_Score._

"Well, Sora, Mr. Keyblade Master, Mr. Lady's Man! Your charm never does cease to make me smile,"

Although Kairi had said that with a hint of sarcasm, the last portion of it was warm and comforting. Sora kicked off his desk and his feet soon found the floor with a thud.

"That's the idea,"

Kairi continued to laugh at Sora's comments. _Never let 'em see a sweat._ That was Sora all right. She had to say that even though they had gotten together, she couldn't get over the fact that they were. It's almost as if it was _ok_ to like him now. It was ok to say that she thought about him almost every moment. It was ok to feel attracted to him. And it was definitely ok for him to know that too. To hell with criticism and all that junk! Sora was just as open as she was and nothing really seemed to get in their way when expressing themselves came into the picture. Kairi knew that she had found her match, and the fact that everyone else felt it too, just made that idea seem all the more real.

"I want to spend the day with you,"

But even still, admitting that she did didn't change the fact that she still blushed when she said something like that. She was glad he was on the other line. If he had been staring back at her with those beautiful eyes, she probably would have froze.

"Same here, Kai,"

Sora absent-mindedly rearranged some pencils and papers on his desk that went from a sloppy area to the right to a sloppy area to the left.

"How 'bout dinner and movie? Well, more like just 'dinner' 'cause there aren't really good movies out to watch,"

"Hmm...I agree. I'm not into the whole cliche movie scene. But, dinner sounds good,"

"Dinner it is, then. Seven all right?"

Kairi looked at her clock. Yea, that was plenty of time.

"Sounds great,"

"Yea, but it means I have to wait like 6 _hours_ to see you. You better be a major knockout when I do. None of this long tee-shirt and baggy-pants. You have plenty of time to _beautify_ yourself,"

Kairi heard him smack his head with his palm on the other line. She laughed upon hearing an "Oww," and flushed two colors when he spoke again on the other line.

"The hell am I saying? Scratch that. I have nothing special to wear either. You're beautiful. Wear whatever you want. You can probably come with a trashbag and you'd still look good. Don't listen to me on fashion, I'm babbling like crazy,"

"Aww! I'll make sure I look extra hard for something nice to wear, _just for you_. But, if I'm gonna do that, then I better start looking now or I'll NEVER find something. See you then, Sora,"

Sora snickered lightly.

"Alright, see ya, Kai,"

"Bye,"

Sora clicked the off button on his phone and threw it on his bed. He intertwined his fingers, passed them through his hair, and laid back on his chair, taking in a large breath. He was going to crack; he felt it. It would only take a few more kisses and feels of her touch to make his totally lose it. Sora closed his eyes. It's been hard. Harder than he thought to have her as a girlfriend. It was hard to kiss her softly and not touch her the way he wanted to. It was hard when she kissed him and played with his hair not to get carried away. It was damn hard to not push her against the wall and...well, you get the picture.

It wasn't that Kairi had said something to him about wanting to go slow, but he knew in a way. God knows he'd heard it enough from his mom. Kairi wasn't one of _those_ types of girls. Not that he'd ever been with _those_ types of girls but he knew who they were. Heck, right off the bat there was Selphie and Riku's girlfriend. She was so special to him. He felt almost guilty feeling that way about her. Especially now. Now that it should have been ok. What separated him from Riku and the like was a still a question in his mind. Something was different, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

Sora made a weak attempt to comb his hair, but upon seeing no results, he figured that it really wouldn't make a difference. He sprayed some "Destiny" cologne on himself and looked at his image in the mirror. Black shorts hung around his waists comfortably, an ash gray shirt was loosely on his torso, and he got a black and white jacket from his closet just in case. It wasn't exactly that...whatever. He looked like he was going to rent a movie and order out pizza. Then again, they wouldn't go to a fancy restaurant anyway. Actually, they'd probably _would_ get pizza or something. This is who he was and Kairi wouldn't judge. They were simple island folk. When someone said, "Let's go out for dinner!" a picture like this came to mind.

He descended the stairs and made his way to the front door. Sora vaguely remembered seeing his mother sitting on the couch with her fingers brought to her lips in speculation.

"Ma, I'm leaving! Be back around 12!"

He turned the knob.

"Sora, wait,"

Sora flinched. He knew it. His grip loosened on the doorknob and he faced his mother. She looked worried but it seemed almost a little too over dramatic. Without a word Sora slowly made his way to the sofa chair opposite his mother, sat down, head hanging low, and exhaled forcefully.

"Yes?"

"Look, I'm not going to lecture you. I'm through with that. I already did it years ago, so I won't repeat it,"

Sora's lifted his eyes from the floor and rolled them. Yes, yes, he knew. Why was she doing this? He knew how to handle this. He'd listened to this once, regarded it, and was done. He already knew he was on the verge of losing control, but only he could really stop it. He wasn't going to go tell his mother that, she didn't really need to know. It would only make her worry even more. Sora loved his mom but talking to her about this, especially when Kairi was Kairi and not just "a girl" commonly used in example scenarios, was uncomfortable.

"Is this really necessary?"

Kristine sighed.

"Sora, I'm gonna cut through all the sugarcoating and the birds and the bees, all right? I see the way Kairi looks at you, and I wouldn't be your mother if I didn't notice the effect she has on you,"

She gave her son a knowingly look, eyebrows raised, and Sora's face turned ghostly white. This was getting real embarrassing real fast. But this was his mom. He trusted her. If he was going to be honest with anyone this was a good place to start. He just wasn't sure if this was the right night to do that.

"Ma, listen for a minute. I like Kairi, a lot. I really do. I'm not this little kid anymore. I know what'll happen if something gets out of control. Believe me; I know what I've been feeling. And regardless of what other guys are doing, I think I like her too much to do something like that to her. It's what makes me different. So please don't worry about me. I'll have her home by midnight, I promise,"

Sora took a breath when he finished. Did he just say all of that?

"I know, Sora. I know I don't need to worry with you. I feel better, now that I've heard what you said. I remember the last time we had this conversation"

Sora almost laughed.

"Are you kidding me?"

Kristine smiled.

"No, no. I'm serious! You had just turned twelve and it was late at night. I told you everything I thought was important and you looked at me with these adorable little eyes and said, "Don't worry, ma! I'll always be yours!"

"Did I really say that?"

Kristine stood up and nodded. She smiled in an almost nostalgic manner and passed her hand through Sora's hair.

"I guess I still miss that Sora,"

Sora hugged her and closed his eyes. Having a mother like her was almost unreal. If anything, he didn't deserve it. She pulled away and patted his shoulders looking at him through motherly eyes. Kristine looked at his clothes and dusted a few areas before smiling at her work.

"Well, you have a date to go to! I won't hold you any longer! So go, shoo! Before I change my mind,"

She turned Sora around and literally pushed him out the door. The door was shut behind him quickly as he looked back and shook his head. Maybe he had more of his mom in him than he thought. A thin paper was slid under the door and Sora looked at it for a moment before picking it up. It looked like a pamphlet of some sort and it was face down. When he turned it over there was a picture of a palm tree, a setting sun, and a little moogle at the corner with an apron and a plate.

_Now Open! _

Monty's Seafood Bar and Grill

Best seafood on nine islands

Where spending less means eating best!

Sora opened the pamphlet and saw a 50 munny bill and a little note written in his mom's handwriting.

_Have fun! _

He smiled at the thought. And here he was thinking of getting Kairi something cheap for dinner. At least he had his loved ones to get his back. The thought of perhaps losing all of this to one stupid mistake seemed fatal. What would he do without this life? Sora dug his hands in his pockets and strode along to Kairi's house. It was just a date; he'd been on plenty with her. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

"I am SO full!"

Kairi held her stomach and smiled. That hadn't been what she expected at all. He really did have a way of surprising her. The night was chilly and there was a light breeze that really gave the open aired bistro a picturesque feeling. The food was absolutely delicious and it was at a good price. She had never heard of Monty's but it was a beautiful place and she enjoyed her dinner and company very much. Now, the stars twinkled above them as they walked home along the shore, no artificial lighting to destroy nature's pleasant darkness. Sora was at her side and Kairi glanced at her watch. Her gaze eventually averted to the black ink that lapped the sand. She took Sora's hand and made a motion to the pier.

"C'mon, Sora. It's only 10:45pm. I don't want to go home, yet,"

Sora followed behind her and watched as she sat down at the pier with her legs dangling over the wooden planks. He was feeling really tense. All through dinner he had such a hard time to focus on anything that wasn't her. He barely even ate; a dead give away that he wasn't acting like himself. Just watching her laugh and smile at the musicians, the atmosphere, and him were taking him overboard. The saying that said guys only have a one track mind really started to make sense. Sora watched as she patted her hand to an area next to him motioning for him to sit next to her. But for some reason, the water was looking so much more inviting.

_SPLASH!_

Kairi didn't have time to say anything. She stood up abruptly after feeling the ice water touch her bare legs and she noticed that Sora was no where to be found. It was autumn now on the islands, and cold wasn't really that cold but it was still noticeable. The youth looked around and saw Sora's shoes and jacket behind her, messily taken off, and looked back at the rippling water. As if reading her mind, a figure emerged from the water.

Sora lay his head against the water and floated aimlessly on his back. It really did help with the tension. He sighed as the cool water eased his muscles and soaked his body. Sora hoped that Kairi didn't think he was just acting stupid because he wasn't. There was nothing more refreshing that taking a swim in the middle of the night. If anything, he wanted her to come into the water, too. But he wasn't going to. That would be breaking his promise. A promise to his mother and his promise to take care of Kairi.

He wouldn't.

Kairi looked at Sora swimming on his back and smiled. He _was_ cute. She saw his eyes focus on the sky and then close as he breathed. She watched as his chest rose with every breath and how his clothes now clung to him in a favorable way. Kairi cleared her throat and crossed her legs when her eyes began to roam over his body. She gripped the wooden plank she was sitting on and looked away when she felt Sora coming where she was. He was really doing something to her.

He couldn't.

Sora swam slowly over to where Kairi was sitting. She looked so exquisite with the light of the moon lining her hair and ethereal features. Through her white tank top, he saw her breathing heavily and almost uneasily. Maybe he could keep this to a simple kiss without going crazy. Sora noticed that Kairi was looking away from him. Was she embarrassed? His hands found a place next to Kairi's and he pushed himself up so that half of his body was out of the water. With a bit of moving, he found Kairi's face and kissed her once their eyes met. It was a tease of a kiss. If she wanted more she'd have to come into the water. After he kissed her, he lingered near her ear and whispered seductively.

"Why don't you come in?"

He did.

The next thing Kairi knew, Sora was gone, underwater, vanished. But, he'd achieved his purpose. He'd done it. He'd convinced her.

Kairi eased her way into the water slowly and she felt a jolt eletrocute her body. The coldness of the water stung her body and it reacted in a way that made herself more vulnerable to whatever Sora was planning. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Her teeth clattered and what she said was barely audible.

"Oh my god, it's freezing,"

Her vision stayed looking down. It was too cold to look around for Sora. She still hadn't see him emerge from the water. If he kept this up she was going to leave. Why did she do this in the first place? Kairi lowered herself deeper into the water so that her neck and head were the only things above the surface. The water was frigid, but exposing herself to the crisp air was like being on an ice spell. She closed her eyes and tried to compact herself into a small space to retain some warmth.

Kairi focused solely on her breathing until she felt a shadow over her. She looked up and saw Sora grinning at her. Just looking at him in this state made her heart skip. Kairi gave him a questioning look as he seemed to be scheming something. But he wouldn't say anything. Why wasn't he saying anything? The thought played over and over in her head until she felt his breath gently against her cheeks. God, this couldn't be happening. She was going to give into him. She felt like she was going to let go.

His lips met hers and immediately it began to develop into a deeper, more intimate act of affection. Kairi felt a flame ignite in her body that flowed throughout her veins, to every inch of the skin. The touch of his lips against hers in this way made her urge to want to kiss him farther intoxicating.Sora opened his mouth and found her doing the same, allowing him to explore her deeper than he had ever done. Sure, they'd made out before. But never like this. Never in the water, never at night, never alone. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers intertwine with his hair, goosebumps rising on his skin from her touch. Her body closed the gap between them and through the wet fabric that was their clothes, he felt her body against his. Her luscious body that he so wanted to take. The more he felt of her, the harder, more hungrily he kissed her. It was driving him insane. When he stopped for a moment to catch his breath and he heard her whimper eagerly, he was driven off the edge.

_What are you doing?_

Sora pushed her back against one of the wooden poles that held together the pier and using his hands to grip her waist, he lifted Kairi slightly above him ending their passionate kiss forcefully. He led a trail of kisses from her mouth down to her neck that was more accessable now. He kissed her neck, pausing over her throat to feel her voice vibrating in calling his name. Her skin was soft and virgin, never having been touched like this. His mind screamed at him and yet he kept on suckling her neck. He heard his conscience yelling and cussing at him for being such an insensitive and hormonal guy but he couldn't stop his body.

_Have you lost it?_

Kairi couldn't believe Sora was doing this. She kept her hand on his shoulders and her breathing became rigid and uneven. It was fast and unsteady and she titled her head back when his lips found her neck and his hand began to move from her waist to a more northern destination. She couldn't take this anymore. In an attempt to get him to go farther, she arched her back to bring them closer. What was this? _Who_ was this? Moreover, who was she to be doing such things in the middle of the night out at sea? The coldness of the water wasn't even felt as his kisses moved south to her chest over her heart that beat rapidly and untamed. She heard herself gasp at his actions and it surprised her that she wanted him so badly. At this point she didn't even care anymore. Kairi's legs wrapped around Sora's waist and she brought her hands behind the pole to give herself to him. Her body called to him and at the moment her mind had shut off and she was not about to argue.

_**STOP!**_

Sora's mind shrieked so loudly that it pierced his infatuated senses and he froze. His mind literally kicked him in the face and woke him up from his sensual daze. At least, that was what it felt like. It almost seemed like he was watching a dream. He could see himself doing something and yet he couldn't stop it. He swallowed and stopped his hands right before they reached her breasts and hid his face in the crook of her neck. What had he just done? He had been this close to taking advantage of her. Close? He had. He had done something he swore he would never do. And here he was doing it. What type of lie had he been feeding everyone? 'There's no problem', 'I'm not going to do that', 'I'll just have a kiss or two', 'I can stop when I want to', 'I'm in control'. Yeah right. Who was he trying to convince?

He closed his eyes and let go of her waist so that she dropped back to his level. Although he let her go, his arms wrapped around her protectively and he hugged her. He held her until her breathing began to slow down to a normal speed and he stayed hugging her loosely for a long time before either of them spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Kairi,"

Sora muffled his apology while he rested his head against hers. Kairi didn't know what to say. She almost felt disgraceful. First she was ready to throw herself on him and now she had to act as if she wanted him to stop. Her voice couldn't find anything to say to him. Sora, on the otherhand, took the silence as if she was angry at him. Or at least _something_. It was either that 1.) 'Hey you almost took advantage of me' or 2.) 'Why are you stopping?'. Either way he was a dead man. He kissed her forehead and she watched him without saying a word or moving a muscle. Sora took her hands that had found their way around his neck and held them close to her sides, away from him.

"I need..."

He kissed her neck. Sora couldn't resist; he still loved the way she tasted.

"...to stop this..."

Sora kissed her one more time on her lips and she could barely stop them from following him.

"...before I do something we'll regret,"

His lips met with her cheek, and Kairi's eyes stayed on him, almost pleading. She couldn't tell if she was happy that he cared so much about her as to stop from doing something they _both_ really wanted, or disappointed for the same reason. The latter was something she shook off right away. Maybe it was true, but she did care about Sora just as much. She respected that he was mature enough to stop before things got out of hand. Even if she had wanted this more than she showed. Now if only she could say something! He was looking really hurt.

"But, you gotta quit looking at me with _those eyes_..."

Sora grinned at her again once he pulled away, and Kairi in response closed her eyes and smiled.

"Because if you don't, I might go off again,"

Kairi heard his voice above her and realized that he had already gone out of the water and was offering her a hand. She took it willfully and almost stumbled as her bare feet touched the wooden dock. His strong arms caught her and then wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. Good thing he even brought the jacket. Kairi in wet clothes and a cool breeze was just too much at the moment. She took the jacket and wrapped it tightly around her, using a weak smile as gratitude.

Sora walked mutely next to Kairi as they headed to her house. None of them spoke, and he tried to focus on the stride of his feet instead of the silence between them. Kairi still hadn't said anything and that made him apprehensive. He wanted to ask her if things were ok, if they should talk about what they should do in case of a next time, but, really what would he say? _"Hey, what should we do in case I try to have sex with you again?"_ or _"I'm sorry for being an horny jackass. Wanna go out next week?"_ All he knew was that after this, they'd (if they would even be a _they_) would have to keep a closer eye on how situations were looking to turn out. Anyone could have seen that the minute the thought of being in the water with Kairi had passed Sora's mind, something was going to happen. _Great way to start off, Sora, you idiot. _He hated the fact that he had come off like that. It wasn't him. Well, maybe it was. But it definitely not the side he wanted Kairi to see because it wasn't the side that loved her. It was the side that wanted her.

Thoughts of what to say and what to do now passed by Kairi's mind too fast for her to pin words to them. She didn't like for Sora to look...so _guilty_. If anything, she was the guilty one. She was the one who had continued and coaxed him. She'd call him tomorrow. Let him know that everything was still the same between them. Maybe she can get by with calling tonight's events as an "experiment" to the next level of their relationship. It was a serious matter though. They did need to talk this through. When both were over the shock of course. If there was anything she learned from older, wiser woman it was that talking with your partner about these types of issues prevented undesired things from happening when they weren't suppose to. Kairi felt a spark of optimism rise in her heart just thinking that things could go back to the way they were and perhaps even be better. She just wanted to make sure Sora knew it, too.

So she did the only thing she could think of.

She moved back to square one.

As he looked away from her eyes, she took his hand deep within his pocket, and interlaced their fingers together. She gave it a squeeze and she knew that he felt it, too.

* * *

A/N: I must have lost ALL of my guy readers (if I had any) just with that chapter. Let me start by saying that I was really nervous writing this because I've never written this type of scene. So please forgive me if it's unrealistic. Sora, in my mind and in this story, shows maturity, I think, that very few guys have, if any. No offense please; I am not a feminist! All I'm saying is that if this really were to happen, Kairi wouldn't be a Virgin anymore. I think a scene like this really spices up the feelings of the characters and brings emotions that are real yet rare. The scene with his mom was meant to be comic relief and even touchy. He's growing up and I can imagine that as a mother she must feel nostalgic with the thought. Also, I noticed that I show Sora having a lot of guilt but you guys must be like, "Well Kairi was getting into it TOO!" True but he's a bit old fashion in that sense. You know, woman are pure yada yada. Evil, lustful thoughtmen. At the very end when they hold hands it shows that even though that stuff happened, she still doesn't want to lose him. In conclusion (ugh! I hate that transition), I know I haven't asked this since like forever, but please be careful with flames and let me know stuff that you liked. Oh! I beat KH:COM the other day (yea I wrote this chapter in a period of 3 days) and I still don't like Namine. lolz I start school on monday and I'm dreading it like crazy. I really hope there aren't many gramatical errors in that last part because there is nothing worse than getting into something and then seeing a spelling mistake. (i.e. "sop" instead of "stop") Thanx for reading! HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	6. Just Face It

A/N: I'm back! And it's really good to be, too! There isn't much to say about my life now excpet that I have 83 more days to go until school ends and I'm DYING for KH2 to come out. I think I'll be saying that every day until it _does_ finally get realized. Anyway! This chapter is not as serious as the last one. Riku kinda acts the way a lot of people must have been thinking after they read the last chapter. Hell, I recognized it and I felt I should add it in to reveal a little more about Sora. I don't know, as I've said before, if guys think this way because I'm not one. Sora thinks things through and really thinks hard about them when it concerns someone or something he cares about. Also, someone was like, "Why don't you like Namine?" It's not that I don't like her...Ok so I don't, but it's a love/hate relationship. She was taking Sora away from Kairi. I think you guys know my feelings on those two. I used to like her, before I played the game but when I started and saw it was her fault all this crap was going on, I was like "DIE!" lolz Maybe it wasn't her fault but still, I didn't like that triangle. Umm..let's see. Oh, we finally find out who Riku's girlfriend is! I hope you guys like it because I've NEVER seen this done. Although I have to admit that the pairing I saw the other day with Riku and Quisits was very peculiar...(cough)...whipping...(cough)...Let's see if you can guess why I put who I did as Riku's girl. Oh, and finally, I'm going to do a little research on ratings because I'm not sure if this fic still qualifies for a PG-13 rating. Just to warn the young ones (that sounds odd), Riku has a foul mouth so you've been forwarned. Otherwise, the lingo in this chapter is pretty comical. They are suppose to be in a McDonald's in the beginning but I didn't want to mix worlds so I decided not to put that in. But that _is_ what I based the environment on. OH! And by the way, legal age on the islands is 17 not 18. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and enjoy! 

**Edit 03/26/05**: Ok I've decided to make Sora 18, Riku 19, and Kairi 17 turning 18. It just makes more sense. I think it really doesn't make a difference since I barely bring up the ages in the actual story but whatever. In the direction the story was going, I really don't think it would have been believable. Nothing changes since they really weren't acting their ages anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Six**: Just Face It

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Riku munched on his fry and stared at Sora sitting across from him. Sora had sighed and looked away from Riku, arms crossed and averted his gaze out the window to the lot outside the fast food restaurant. The older teen wasn't being very helpful. The brunette had wanted to deal with the situation himself but Riku had figured something was up and got Sora to spit it out. The laughs and cheers that followed weren't exactly as complimenting as they sounded. Riku dipped a few fries in ketchup and then stuck all them all into his mouth in one swift action as to not drip the sauce.

"Ok, look. Check this out from my point of view before you get all prissy and sentimental. I have two friends who are crazy about each other. They are going out, and about time, too, and are both sexually mature. Eventually, they _will_ have sex. You do know that right? So, why the HELL did you stop?"

The last parts of the sentence came out a little louder than Sora would have liked, and he again exhaled forcefully. Dammit, Riku didn't get this. He didn't get it at all. What the hell was he thinking talking to this self-proclaimed Casanova about something like this? Maybe, he was just stupid. Maybe, he was an idiot for _not_ finishing what he started the other night. According to Riku, he was a total flaw of a "man" by now. Sora almost felt angry. How can Riku even _think_ that Kairi was someone to be part of that? Sora looked back at Riku and raised an eyebrow. His arms were still crossed across his chest.

"Did you tell Gaby that you loved her before you guys were serious?"

Riku reclined back in his seat and settled an arm across the headboard in a relaxed fashion. He regarded his friend as if finally realizing what this was all about. But, even still, that didn't clear up why Sora was feeling the way he did. Riku pointed a finger in the air, matter-of-factly.

"Okay, one, her name is Garnet. And, two, yea, I can recall something along those lines,"

"Did you mean it?'

Sora's eyes seemed to pierce Riku, but the silver-haired youth didn't flinch. Their stares locked, and none of them said a word as if trying to read the other's mind. Riku finally shrugged as if saying, "Touché."

"I guess...Maybe...Fine...I really don't know,"

It was Sora's turn to relax and smirk at Riku. Of course. Riku had just met this girl and he was messing with her already. There was no way he could understand the complex feelings of love and how they interconnected in a strong relationship. He gave a curt nod and then leaned his weight against the table between them so that the other could hear clearly what he was saying.

"There's my problem. Call me old fashion, but I think that I should love Kairi, and she should love me before we do something. Do you get me? I just don't feel it's right,"

"Hold up. You don't love Kairi?"

Sora brought his hand to grip his chin and looked at the center of the table, not focusing on anything in particular.

"I thought I did,"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Riku almost smacked Sora upside the head and if it wouldn't have been for the people around and the possibility of security, he would have killed him for saying something so incredibly delusional. This was going to be harder than he thought if Sora thought that. It frustrated Riku that everyone else could see it and the one person who should have seen it first was still oblivious.

"As far as I am concerned, this whole "love" thing is foreign territory. Don't look at me like that. I think differently that you do"

Sora snorted.

"Apparently,"

The nineteen-year-old ignored the comment and continued.

"If what is between you and Kairi _isn't_ love then please explain it to me because I must obviously be dysfunctional or something. Dude, her heart was IN yours. What does that say? If that doesn't have love written all over it then I'm not the hottest guy on this island,"

He gave Sora a toothy smile which made his eyes looked oriental.

"No offense," Riku said in a musical tune.

Sora looked back at Riku and contemplated on what he had said. He didn't know much about love himself, either. He loved his mom, and he loved his friends and occasional pets. But, he knew he didn't feel that way about Kairi. He thought he had loved her; he wanted her to be safe, to be with her always, and to make her happy. But then this other feeling shows up and it's like WOAH! He had talked with Kairi about what had happened. It had been awkward, he had to admit. Kairi seemed perfectly comfortable when discussing it. They had decided that dates would be in the afternoon _before_ it was dark, and when they got together other times, people should be around just in case. Going over to Kairi's house was a COMPLETE no-go zone because well, she didn't have any parents. With Sora it was ok because he had his mom. The thought of all these rules made Sora feel like cracking even more. It's like when you tell a little kid that he can't have a cookie until after dinner and that kid just goes crazy thinking about how much he wants it. Sora was really feeling like a little kid right about now.

"Seriously speaking, I thought I loved Kairi. I mean, that's what it was right? But now, I just want to jump her,"Sora made a lunging motion toward his coke cup to add effect"and I can't help feel that maybe I never loved her. Maybe I just wanted her. That's what really gets me,"

Riku rolled his eyes.

"God! I can't stand people who think like you! Why is that when you automatically start to feel lustful for someone else, you think that it's _bad_? Especially when you guys feel the way you do about each other! Why do people think sex is such a forbidden thing? Hell, the more you make it forbidden the more you are going to want it. Get through your thick skull, Sora! There are people who fuck around with no feelings for each other but there ARE people who love each other and do it too. And that's perfectly cool! Why can't you see that?"

Sora sunk low in his chair. He could have sworn that every face in the restaurant was turned toward their table. He leaned closer to Riku and whispered loudly to see if Riku would get the hint. Then again, talking about this in a public and heavily populated place hadn't been the best idea either. Sora had never been good with metaphors or other things like analogies and indirect comparisons but he thought he'd give it a shot. Especially if it'd get Riku to understand where he was coming from.

"It's like having a porcelain doll,"

"You play with _dolls_!"

"Shut up. It's beautiful and perfect and you wouldn't be happier with anything else. And yet you want to break it. You want to see how it looks like broken into pieces next to you. You can't tell me that that is ok. You can't tell me it's ok to want to do that. Kairi is like an angel"

"She's a virgin,"

"she is pure and she's good and, face it, doing what I _want_ to do is like breaking that porcelain doll. How can you call that love?"

Riku flicked a lock of Sora's hair that had fallen over his face, nearly flicking one of his widened, exasperated eyes.

"I missed the part where you describe what you want to do to her..."

Sora relaxed hard against the seat with a thud. He didn't appreciate Riku's sarcastic comments. Riku had become too hedonistic since he had come of legal age and Sora wished he'd just act earnest for the time being. The silver-haired male read Sora like a book and tried to straighten his smile with all his might and held Sora out. It had been fun to mess with his insecurities but it was time to get down to business. Riku stroked his chin trying to act like a "professional".

"Tell me, when did you first _think_ you loved Kairi,"

Sora looked up as if searching for the answer. He hadn't thought of that himself.

"Geez, I don't know...When I thought I had lost her...forever,"

He didn't want to elaborate saying how he felt she was the only one he had left. He didn't want to bring up that he felt he loved her when Riku, or more like Ansem, was threatening to take her heart. He didn't want to mention that he felt he was in love with Kairi when Riku lay locked behind those dreadful doors. He didn't want to mention that he loved her when he gave up his heart for her.

"Okay, now, when did you start thinking about her in bed?"

Sora didn't like the terminology but he answered the question.

"The day I came back,"

He felt he had said the answer a little too fast. This one he had actually thought about. Riku slapped the table with his hand suddenly, and Sora jumped slightly.

"Well, there you have it. You're in love with her. Because the love came before the lust it shows that the former prevails. See? Aren't you glad you asked yours truly, a _connoisseur_ on the subject for help?"

Sora chuckled and looked at Riku sarcastically.

"Riku, I'm even surprised that you know what the word means, and I'd hardly consider you an expert on anything,"

Even though Riku's words weren't as persuading as he himself thought they were, it did help Sora stabilize his feelings. In a way, Riku _was_ right. Sora had felt things for Kairi he had never felt for anyone when they were apart. All he wanted to do was be with her. He wanted to see her face, and talk to her like old times. He wanted to see her smile and call him a lazy bum and watch her sit on the shore making necklaces. He wanted to hear her voice welcome him home and most importantly he just wanted her to stay with him. Whether it was as a friend or even more, he just wanted never to leave her side again. And it was true. He had felt all that BEFORE he saw her in that _other_ light. He _did_ love her. He truly did. But, even then, the thought of those other feelings existed.

Sora was trying to figure out why he didn't feel it was right for them to advance in their relationship. He loved her and he was pretty sure she loved him. That was established. For a moment he thought he would actually be embarrassed around her. He thought maybe that she wouldn't like what she saw. Or worse, what if, in Riku terms, he was a "bad lay"? Perhaps that was it but he didn't stay on that conclusion for very long. Sora had developed a sense of confidence that denied those thoughts almost as soon as they showed up.

Regardless, this didn't change the fact that Sora still felt somewhat "evil" for thinking some of the things that crossed his mind. After being branded the "light" and all that junk, it didn't seem fit for him to have "dark" thoughts. There was no way that all those positive and wonderful thoughts associated with love could be associated with those. He couldn't see how the two could be put together, even if sometimes they did go hand-in-hand. He guessed all those years of being young and being shielded from sex still tagged along that negative connotation.

"I know what you're thinking,"

Sora looked up at Riku. He guessed he had been quiet for sometime.

"You owe me big time after I tell you this because you _know_ this is something I rather not talk about,"

Riku actually sounded serious. It made Sora sit up and listen.

"Look, I know that 'darkness' is labeled bad and evil and whatever. But face it. There are two sides to every coin. Sora, no matter how much light you have, there is still darkness. I figured that out. There is always that side of you that wants you to do what is claimed 'bad'. The only way to stop killing yourself over thinking you're a bad person is to accept it. Say, 'Yea I love Kairi and yea I want her'! To hell with what people think. This is you and you gotta accept every part of it, the good with the 'bad'. Once you do that, I'm sure whatever you're worried about, especially with Kairi, will be easier to deal with. Trust me,"

Sora was actually touched. He almost laughed at the thought. Riku was actually sounding profound. That wasn't something seen everyday. The younger teen took to heart what his advice. Accept it. You love her and _that's_ why you want her. Not the other way around. So relax you're normal, you're not going to rot in holy hell. It didn't mean it was **okay** to take her the next time he saw her, but at least he could deal with it and work around it. If Riku had been able to control his "darkness" so should he.

Almost immediately, however, Sora remembered his mother and as soon as he did, the guilt that had vanished, or at least hidden, resurfaced heavier than ever. He thought about _her_ reasons why she was so worried about him. But, almost as soon as the question was asked, the answer popped into his head. Kids. What if Kairi got pregnant? Sora shivered at the thought. He was certain that if she did, he would love that child more than anything in the world. But, god, he was only 18 years of age, technically just "starting" his life. The hell was he to know about being a father? Not to mention that he never had one himself growing up.

"What if she gets pregnant?"

Riku made a face. Sora was a lot slower than he would have thought. He snapped his fingers in front of Sora's face to get his attention and then pulled out a little square package from his pocket.

"Hello? Earth to Sora! That's why we got these,"

"What the hell, man? You just go carrying those things around!"

"Why not?"

_Why not._

Sora thought about that for a minute before Riku spoke up again.

"Look, even if she does get pregnant, not that it's a relatively _good_ thing, you gotta realize that when she does it's gonna be by you, dude,"

Ok, this was getting weird. First they were talking about guilt and now they're talking about children? Just thinking about all these matters made Sora feel 20 years older. He couldn't think of anything else to say to that.

"How do you figure that?"

"Oh my God! You are so retarded sometimes. Think of it this way, if someone's going to break her, don't you want it to be you? Or do you want her to go off and get married and have kids with someone like me? Think about it,"

That was all Riku needed to say. Just the thought of Kairi not being with him was really hard to imagine. Trying to see Kairi with all these kids and a husband like Riku was first jealousy towards Riku, and then it was a mixture of guilt, sadness, and anger to think that that was the life she was going to lead. Sora couldn't keep any promises when it came to this but he was sure that he was going to be with her until the end and give her a happy and fulfilled life in between. He was the only one who he would trust with something like that. What Riku had been trying to say was that it's going to happen eventually, so stop running from it. Sora figured that was what his intentions were at the beginning, but he just felt a little more at ease with them, now.

"So...when are you going to tell her?"

"You mean, that I love her?"

"No, that you're gay,"

"WHAT?"

Riku reached across and finally smacked Sora's head.

"Of course I mean that you love her, you idiot!"

"I don't know, man. I mean, I can't say it when I'm on top of her. Where's the sincerity in that?"

"Dude, who CARES? Just say it!"

"Yea, but I want her to know that I mean it, and that I'm not just saying it to get some,"

Riku looked at him dumfounded and tilted his head.

"You're not?"

Sora grabbed a handful of fries and shoved them into Riku's mouth.

* * *

Kairi moved her way to her kitchen and grabbed an apple from the bowl at the center of the counter. As she chomped into its juicy texture, her free hand grabbed the television remote and she bounced on the couch as the T.V. zapped on. Consuming the fruit, her finger busily flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch. There wasn't much to do today, and although she really needed to think about what she would eat for dinner, she just didn't feel like it.

_Click _

Are you in the mood for love?

Click

Out of control teens! Up next!

Click

"I thought you cared about me!"

Click

Spice up your love life!

Click

On the next episode of Birth Day...

Click

A black screen was now displayed on the T.V. Kairi moved her tongue around her mouth to remove a thing slice of apple skin that had wedged itself between her teeth. She guessed watching the tube didn't really seem like a good idea. Everything thing seemed to remind of what she tried to push away. It wasn't that she didn't want to think about it; it was more that if she thought about it, she would want it more. Her mind drifted as she sat in silence, glancing off into space, her thoughts solely on one thing. One thing that has been on her mind for as long as she could remember. One thing she didn't want to forget.

_Sora._

It had been about three or so months since that day, and yet it was still clear in her mind as if it had happened two minutes ago. She remembered staying up all night thinking about him and wondering what was going to happen. She remembered thinking that she really didn't like being alone in her house at the time. She remembered calling him the next day and them talking as if nothing had happened. She remembered trying to act cool, calm, and collected as they continued to go on dates and the like. She remembered thinking that she didn't want to stop.

She had set rules and guidelines for them to follow almost because she felt she had too. In truth, she wouldn't have cared if it happened again. If they went the whole way, alright. And if they didn't, oh well. Kairi couldn't think of herself with anyone but Sora, so if they were going to be together, where was the harm in it? People would probably think her irresponsible and foolish for acting that way at such a young age, but hey, nature makes them feel like this for a reason, right? She almost felt that she was being a little too casual towards the situation.

Kairi hadn't been fond of stepping into the unknown, and this was definitely an unknown zone. Sure, she could say she was ready for it. Hell, after _that_ display they both could have sworn they were ready. But she had that feeling in the pit of her stomach that almost scared her. She was rarely scared of anything. And she didn't want to start by being scared of someone she loved. She didn't want to be scared of Sora.

She loved him, and she was sure he loved her, even if he hadn't voiced it yet. Yea, she wanted him to say it but she knew that would come eventually. That would come along with everything else. It felt odd to have such paradoxical thoughts tug at her brain so frequently. How was it that she could want something so badly and at the same time want to move as far away as she could from it?

Kairi wanted to make sure that this was what she reallly wanted, regardless of her body's own plans. She'd wait until she was prepared, until she was mature enough, or perhaps until she just couldn't take it anymore to reach that next challenge. Until that time came, she would keep trying to get herself to believe that she and Sora were just boyfriend and girlfriend. She would keep telling herself that her love for Sora was purely spiritual and emotional. Nothing physical whatsoever. Her love for him wasn't blinded by what her eyes lingered on.

Not his gorgeous azure eyes...

...His sexy legs...

...Or his fine-toned abs...

Nope...nuh-uh...she would wait.

Kairi approached her window and moved the translucent curtain away so she could see the outside world. Beyond the tropical vegetation, her house had a perfect view of the shore and the beaches just overlooking Destiny Island. Actually all the houses in this neighborhood did. They were all made by the same cookie-cutter design and if a stranger had come through the community he would be able to tell the left from the right. But right now, hers was special. Hers was overlooking something more desirable than an island with trees.

From her window she spotted a young man, about her age, with spiky brunette hair and a relatively strong body type. The muscles on his arms moved evidently as he untied a small boat at the dock and the afternoon sun shone favorably on his tanned skin. Kairi felt a whisper pass through her and she felt almost as light as a feather watching him, being mesmerized by his every move, her thoughts only on him. Thinking about that body close to hers, her fingers intertwined between that unruly hair, and her lips solely on his.

What was she waiting for again?

Was it possible to see what was in front of you, even through the so-called blindfold of love?

* * *

A/N: Well? I thought it was ok. It's just a filler chapter anyway. A little bridge between then and what will be Chapter 7 : Pieces of Me. I've had Chapter Seven thoughtout since before I wrote the first one. I know a lot of this chapter was a repeat of what you guys already know but bear with me! I hope it didn't come out too bad and I really hope it makes you all want to read the next chapter. That one will hopefully mix humor and romance together. Lots and Lots of fluff especially. The overall idea for this chapter was them thinking, "Why did we stop?" Wasn't that what you guys were thinking? lolz I know I was too. Well I tried to show that they are inexperienced in that matter no matter how much there bodies think they know. I mean movies show people just "wham-bam-thank you ma'am" and that's it. But is that really what its like? I don't think so. I mean unless it's a one-night stand or whatever, I don't care how much you like the person, having sex with them is a BIG ass step.You don't know if you are going to know what to do (well, technically it's a no-brainer), if the person you're with is gonna be like "ew what the hell is THAT?" or you don't know what that person is going to expect afterwards. I mean I guess right? Right! I think this approach is very different considering that Kairi is the one who has no shame and Sora is like, "Oh geez...What the hell is going on?" lolz But not Riku. He was ready when he was in diapers! lmao I can't get enough of how much of a jerk I made Riku. Ha! lolz Anyway! Please keep sending reviews! I love you all! Toodles! 


	7. My Love Is Like Whoa

A/N: Wow. I don't know what happened! I woke up one day and I was like, "I've got it!" And here it is! I want to thank you all for all the reviews I've gotten! They've all been great! I really appreciate everything you guys have to say! Especially the very comical ones. (((((((hugs)))))))) Those are hilarious! And it really makes me happy that you guys comment on specific things. Anywho, I know that I said this chapter was going to be called "Pieces of Me", but I figured that "My Love Is Like Whoa!" is a little more appropriate! lolz Um...Let's see. Again this chappi is very LONG! It took me a heck long time to write it and I love it. It's my favorite. (((smile))) I was listening to Mya when I wrote it so you might want to think of that to add to the chapter's mood. Again **this chapter is a little heavy on the sexual content so I'm warning you guys now! **It's more than Chapter 5 but like before I don't think it is that graphic. I really do hope you enjoy this chapter and for those who are patiently waiting for FFIX, I'm sorry. I will continue it, I will. Just not right now...((((sighs)))) 

Oh here's an interesting fact, I don't hate Riku anymore. I beat COM: RR and I absolutely loved his ending so I guess things are cool between us. lolz That sounds weird. Anyway, school's been a killer but I'm holding up. Hope I can update soon and please keep sending your reviews! I'm aiming at 70! Enjoy!

**Edit 03/26/05**: Ok I've decided to make Sora 18, Riku 19, and Kairi 17 turning 18. It just makes more sense. I think it really doesn't make a difference since I barely bring up the ages in the actual story but whatever. In the direction the story was going, I really don't think it would have been believable. Nothing changes since they really weren't acting their ages anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: My Love Is Like Whoa

Kairi's fingers quickly tied the knot on the last bag of homemade treats she had made earlier today. Many people had died during the time of the incident and many children were now orphaned. Because they had lost loved ones also, Kristine, Lisa, and herself decided that they should establish a home for those children. It would be a place where they could be together and comforted and taken care of. It was the only thing Kairi could think of doing. Originally it had only been the three of them, but as more people played their parts, a whole building was used to take care of the unfortunate youngsters. It was an old hospital that they remodeled so that it wouldn't have that death lingering feeling. Ever since Sora had returned home, she had stopped going daily. But now when she did go, she would make them these little goodies bags to make up for time lost.

There must have been dozens of transparent bags dotted with hearts and filled with cookies, lollipops, chocolate, and other things that would make the children smile. Sundays, like today, she would spend the entire morning being with the children, telling stories, playing games. Lisa and Kristine would come occasionally, but with their own children brought back from the tragedy, they had their old jobs restored to them. They were mothers again and the children at the home took a back seat for a while. Kairi didn't want to make them feel as if they weren't important to her anymore because they were! They truly were and she knew it was a miracle that they had survived. Actually, it was a miracle that any of them survived after that night. Regardless, however, Kairi didn't feel too bad for not being with them as she once had. After all, other mothers and fathers who had lost their children and other adults were just as happy to help out.

Her doorbell rang suddenly and the maroon-haired teen looked up from admiring her hard work. She rarely had any visitors. Glancing at the clock, she figured that maybe it was the mail carrier with...well...her mail. Not that she got a lot of mail but she had subscribed to a few magazines and had the routine junk mail that would overload her mailbox. If the man had come to her door, then a large package must have arrived for her. Come to think of it, she had been waiting two weeks for the gorgeous spring dress she ordered. Maybe it was finally here. Kairi wiped her flour patched hands on her apron, approached the door, opened it in one fluid motion, and froze.

She had been right about the mail. But she wasn't about the mailman.

A somewhat tall and very good looking, young man was standing in front of her, one arm stretched along the side of her door and the other holding a group of papers, rolled up in a neat cylinder. His legs were crossed and his unruly hair seemed wet from what had probably been a morning shower. He had been looking down, apparently waiting for her to open the door, but when he looked up and his piercing azure eyes met hers, she just stared. He smiled and handed her the mail while uncrossing his legs and relaxing his hands in his pockets when she retrieved it from him.

"Here ya go, ma'am,"

Kairi tilted her head a little. She hadn't been expecting Sora to come at all! And he always called before he did or when they were planning on meeting. He was always good at that. She didn't really mind that he had shown up, she had nothing to hide. But in a way she was a little busy and now that he was here she really didn't want to change her plans even if the tingling in her body told her otherwise. Realizing that she had been silent for some time she shook her head at herself for being rude and motioned inside her house like a typical host.

"Oh, gosh, sorry. Please, come in. Come in,"

After the words escaped her lips she realized her mistake. They really _weren't_ supposed to be in her house...alone. Kairi thought of saying something as she closed her door and turned to face Sora who was looking around at her house. It was true. He hadn't been here since she had been living alone and working on making the place uniquely hers. Kairi looked at the mail in her hands and a question popped into her mind.

"How did you get the mail guy to give you my mail? Isn't that"

She was silenced as he had suddenly placed his lips on hers, passionately teasing her mouth open in a kiss very similar to the one they had shared that day on the beach. His hands were behind her back and she arched slightly toward him, dropping the letters and magazines that had been in her hand. Sora smirked through their kiss, hearing the ruffle of papers fall, and separated from her. Her eyes were half closed and she was a little dazed. He smiled even more seeing that reaction from her. Sora scooped up her mail from the floor quickly and then handed them back to her, her eyes still half closed and her lips still slightly parted.

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

It was the only thing she could say. Wow. That was a major trip. What happened to him? There was a new type of electricity that sparked between them that time. She hadn't been ready for that this early in the day but damn, did she like it. Kairi watched Sora smile slyly and the turn around walking in the direction of her kitchen. She placed her mail by a night table next to the stairs leading to her second floor, her eyes lingering on him.

"Yea he told me that he couldn't give it to me unless I was family or going to be family so I said I was your fiance. The dude fell for it and got embarrassed, handing over the mail,"

_Fiance? _

He told him he was my FIANCE?

Kairi avoided the subject with a simple, "Oh,"

Sora caught on quickly and pointed at the treat bags on the counter.

"Whoa! These look awesome! Can I have some?"

Kairi didn't want to tell him "no" but she didn't want to deprive a child who wouldn't get one. She came next to Sora and took the tray of bags away from him almost sadly, shaking her head.

"Sorry, Sora. I'm going to the Heartful Care Center today. Those sweets are for the kids there. They've had a loved one who's lost their heart,"

Sora placed a hand over his heart and tried to look hurt.

"Hey, hold up! _I_ lost my heart, too!"

Kairi placed the tray next to the door so she wouldn't forget it when she left. She gave a hearty laugh and spoke with her back still turned to him.

"Yes, but as I recall it, you got it back, didn't you?"

Just as she was about to turn around, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from the back and she felt Sora's body close to hers once again. She felt him kiss the sensitive spot just below her ear and she closed her eyes. A warm sensation started to build between her breasts and her breathing was suddenly becoming audible. What the hell was he doing? If he didn't stop this she was going to fall, and hard too! His lips moved down a bit to her neck and stayed there for a few seconds before he whispered to her.

"So...you're my treat?"

Kairi's eyes bolted open. That was just a little TOO suggestive and she turned around so that he didn't have the very obvious control over her. Her legs felt weak but she figured she would spice his appetite. He was being a little more feisty than usual and she was going to punish him for trying to advantage of the fact that she was hungry for him, they were alone in her house, and he was making it a lot harder since his confidence was overwhelmingly sexy. She ran her hand through his hair, royally messing it up even more, and moved close so that their noses were touching.

"We'll see..."

He grinned at her mischievously and she returned it. Kairi moved along past him and swayed her hips a little more she would normally do for him. She resumed the everyday conversation, taking off her apron and folding it neatly into a basket in her kitchen. When she bent over to place it into the basket, Sora glimpsed at her shapely legs and the fabric of her shorts revealing more inches of her soft body that he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. He tensed a bit and kept his hands in his pockets. Crap. Here came that unknown shyness again. And he'd been doing so good too. He vaguely heard her say she was going upstairs to get her purse and that she'd be down in a minute.

Sora took a moment now to look around at her house. His only memory of seeing where she and the mayor used to live was a time when he was twelve and he was going to show her the secret place. In fact, he didn't even remember coming inside. He remembered being shy and not wanting to be rude so he just asked for her from the doorway. Now that he was inside, he had a thrill that he was in it and a thrill about doing something they said was "off-limits". His eyes glanced around the house briefly noticing how in every wall and every crevice was a piece of Kairi somewhere. Mostly, the house was white. It gave it a very refreshing feeling. There were pale blush stone-like tiles covering her floors, two feet by two feet. She had paintings hung on the walls of flowers and fruits in the kitchen and tropical sceneries.

When he first walked in, there was a storage closet to his right and then on the same side farther down, a stairway leading to what was most likely her bedroom, bathroom, and other rooms that were similar. Some distance directly in front of the stairs there was a jade couch with pink pillows that although in words would seem ugly was actually quite beautiful. In front of the couch was a small table accented with a lovely ikebana display of flowers Sora never knew existed. Even further was her television. It wasn't very big but it was nice to watch a late night movie. On top of the TV was a stereo and speakers. He assumed the under the television, where a stand stood, she had her DVD player and the like.

Past the couch and television was a counter that isolated her kitchen. The counter was not facing the front door but instead it faced the wall parallel to the stairs. It was very white, very clean. He saw a few dishes in the sink, a paper towel roll by it, and no traces of food whatsoever. He could tell she was very tidy and he hated to think of what she'd think if he knew how he was. Oh boy. That was rich. Some two or three tall chairs were positioned at the counter where he imagined she probably ate dinner and all her other meals for the matter. In front of the kitchen there was an open space where a dining table probably would have gone. Just thinking about the oddity of her not having it made him suddenly conscious of something.

It must be really lonely for her.

Being here, doing everything by herself, spending most days alone when he wasn't here. My God and to think she had to live like this for three and a half years when he was gone. Looking ahead, he saw some sliding glass doors that gave her an exquisite view of the interior island. There were mountains in her view and a small freshwater lake. Full moons must be a marvel to see from there. He noticed that she had some furniture outside: two reclining chairs and a table between them. It hadn't looked like she had been outside sitting there for quite some time though.

He heard some footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Kairi fumbling through her purse and making sure her phone was charged.

"Hey, Sora. I'm really sorry. I have to go,"

She paused and smiled at him as he came near her. The young woman pop kissed him sweetly and then slung her purse, well it looked more like a miniature backpack, over her shoulder.

"So...I'll see you later?"

Sora thought about it for a moment, thought about how she had been alone, and decided against it.

"No,"

Kairi rolled her eyes and became impatient in a matter of moments.

"C'mon, Sora. I can't play these games right now. I'm going to that hospital and I can't leave you here in my house. They're expecting me and I'm not going to let them down. Now, please, I have to go!"

"Let me come with you,"

"What?"

She closed her mouth before giving him another retort. Why hadn't she thought of it? She had said "what!" a little too quickly before thinking about it. Sora was serious when he looked back into her eyes.

"What do you mean 'what?' Let me go with you. These kids have lost someone dear to them. I know what that's like. Let me be a part of this,"

Kairi sighed and looked back at him. He was so complicated sometimes. Just five minutes ago it seemed almost as if he was turning into Riku and now he had a complete mature and solemn attitude. She didn't know how he did it, but she knew she loved both sides. She gave him a reassuring smile and then turned around to pick up the tray. Kairi shrugged as she handed it to him to carry. He kissed her cheek quickly when he had a firm grip on it.

"Okay,"

* * *

Little Beverly ran through the home's halls in her kitten night shirt and Mr. Teddy securely held under her arm to Kairi and Sora, who were heading towards the exit. Her long blonde hair waved behind her as she called out one more time, a piece of construction paper gripped by her small fingers. 

"Kairi! Kairi!"

Kairi turned around with enough time to bend down and open her arms up to the young little girl. She patted her back a few time before holding her on her hip, her inexperienced arms trying to hold her as best as she could. The little girl smiled at Kairi and held up the piece of paper for show. Sora glanced over Kairi's shoulder to see it too.

"Hey, Beverly! What's this?"

"It's for you!"

The little girl gave a curt nod and Kairi tried to smooth out the creases of the picture to see what it was. And when she did, a small gasp and sign escaped her lips. It was a picture of her and Sora, behind them a big heart. She blushed a little bit and Sora voice seemed really cheerful and sanguine when he took Beverly from Kairi and twirled her around in the air before holding her like Kairi had done.

"Wow! That's awesome, Bev! You know what I think? I think you're the greatest artist I've ever seen!"

By this time he had set her down on the floor and had his knees bent so he was at her level. The little girl was swaying from side to side with her hands behind her back, holding Mr. Teddy by one paw. She seemed to like the attention Sora was giving her. Kairi brought her hand to her mouth and watched him play with the little girl. It brought a fuzzy feeling over her seeing him act like a father. It made the love she had for him grow.

"Weally? Even gooder than Pikaso and Va-Go?"

"What? Those dead guys? Pssh. They're no match for you!"

He poked her stomach with one finger and she giggled, dropping Mr. Teddy. Sora reached behind her and grabbed her toy. He waved it in front of her so that she would take it back and not lose it. He smiled at her and she laughed even more.

"Well, Bev, me and Kairi gotta go, but you better not stop drawing, all right?"

"Will you come visit again, Mr. Sora?"

It was Sora's time to laugh.

"What's with this 'Mr.' stuff? Sora's good with me! But yea, I'll come back. As long as it's all right with Kai,"

He looked back at her and Kairi snapped out of her reverie. She looked at them wide-eyed and blushed more.

"Oh! Of course! Of course, we'll come back!"

Sora smiled back at the young girl and nudged her a little, looking back at Kairi.

"So...you think she likes me?"

Kairi's face flushed and the little girl nodded.

"Uh-huh! You guys are gonna get married and have lots and lots of babies! I can tell!"

"Oh, you can, huh?"

Kairi's face blended into four different shades of red. This was so embarrassing. And here they were talking about her like if she wasn't here. She laughed forcefully, and loudly fanning her face. But Sora could tell she was smiling. From the back room, a nurse emerged and called for the little girl to come back to bed. With that, she said goodbye and Sora patted her backside so that she ran to the room. He stood up and stretched, taking Kairi by the waist. Kairi glanced at him, a smile still plastered foolishly on her face.

"That's quite an imagination she has,"

Sora looked up at the sky and released a breath.

"I don't know. She seems pretty good to me,"

He winked at Kairi and she found herself falling in love with him all over again. She kept her eyes down but in her mind's eye was a picture of him. Kairi couldn't keep from smiling. Ok, so maybe marriage was a little far away and babies? Definitely way in the future. But the fact that she could always be with Sora? That was something worth smiling over. Sora reached for the picture Beverly drew of them and held it out in front of him, acting as if he was analyzing it from every possible angle. Then he nodded and showed Kairi the picture.

"Wow, she nailed it, didn't she? I can so tell its you,"

Kairi smirked and smacked him playfully with her purse.

* * *

As they walked out of the hospital, Kairi began to head towards the docks so they could head home. But just as she did, she felt Sora grab her wrist and spin her around so that her lips landed _coincidently_ on his. She smiled with her eyes closed and kissed him quickly a few more times. Sora, however, wouldn't let her separate from him. What he said reminded Kairi of that day so vividly that she felt butterflies swarming within her. 

"I don't want to go home yet,"

His voice lightly touching her cheeks really made it a challenge not to agree with his every demand. She kept her eyes closed remembering what he had said to her that day.

_"But you gotta stop looking at me with those eyes,"_

Kairi practically floated when his hand ran up and down her arm soothingly. As hard as it was, she did manage to take a deep breathe, and speak, even if it was only above a whisper.

"Look up,"

Sora seemed a little confused but he did as he was told. She kinda ruined the moment he was having but he couldn't blame her. He was really going all out. When his eyes scanned the sky he didn't see much. Some clouds forming and birds flying over head to their homes. It was getting kinda late.

"What about it?"

Kairi sensed the seduction in his voice ebb away and he was just normal Sora now. She relaxed and opened her eyes.

"Those are clouds. They're turning black. That mean's it's going to rain. I really don't want to get caught in the rain,"

Kairi gave a small laugh and brought a hand to his face. He looked away and nuzzled it gently. Sora had wanted to spend the day with her and now that idea was gone. Ok, so he did go the Heartful Care Center and it was awesome to be with her and he loved it, but he wanted to be _just_ with her. He wanted her to himself. Even if it meant with other people of the island and not alone. He tried not to show his disappointment. Maybe he could get her something before the storm. The sounds from the store across the street caught his attention and his eyes opened abruptly. He back away from Kairi and held her hands in his.

"What about some ice cream?"

"Sora, I don't think we should,"

The clouds seemed meaner and blacker than they had a few minutes ago, but Kairi couldn't help smile. He was so adorable right now.

"Oh, c'mon! A date's not a date without some ice cream! One scoop's not gonna hurt you,"

"Okay, if it makes you happy,"

Sora snapped his fingers and gave a triumphant chuckle. It made her fuzzy again.

"All right! What flavor? Vanilla? Chocolate? Strawberry? Cookie and Cream? C'mon, woman, the STORM is coming!"

She couldn't help giggle herself.

"Cookies and Cream,"

He nodded and then ran over to the stand where they were selling the chilly treat. As he made his way, she thought of something she had forgotten.

"Oh! And colored sprinkles, too!"

Sora turned slightly and waved to have a guarantee that her request was granted. Kairi watched him order her cup and thought that he couldn't be more perfect. There was no one else for her. She was sure of it. After about 2 minutes, he returned to her with a small paper cup that was filled generously with Cookies and Cream ice cream, topped with a rainbow sprinkles just to her liking. She took a spoonful of the delicious treat and satisfied her nonexistent craving. Well, she did have a craving. But it wasn't for ice cream.

Thunder clapped loudly in the sky and the clouds were pierced with a streak of lightning that made Kairi almost swallow her spoon. She looked at Sora with a frightened face. Ugh...she did so not want to get wet. Sora couldn't help but laugh. Why was it that girls didn't like the rain? He took hold of her wrist and made a run for the docks. She tried her best to keep up but then again she hadn't been running for her life like he had.

Her ice cream cup dropped on the floor and the rain poured heavily over the islands.

* * *

"Dammit!" 

Kairi closed the door to her house preventing the water from seeping into her house. Sora was cursing for his crummy judgment but she was laughing. Getting wet hadn't been that bad. She was dripping from head to toe and she knew her clothes were clinging to her but she was having a great time and really didn't care at the moment. The minute they got in their boat, it had started to rain. First it was drizzling softly but the closer they got to the residential island, the harder the rain came and they were both soaked. Presently Kairi looked at Sora whose hand was on his chin and he was sort of like hugging himself. He looked very, _very_ sexy. It was suddenly becoming very stuffy and she was feeling a strangely familiar sensation between her thighs. She looked down and made her way up stairs so she wouldn't have to look at a dripping, wet, and very hot Sora.

"Give me a minute. I'm gonna change into something dry,"

And with that she vanished in her room.

Sora felt a little devil inside him telling him to go inside her room. Go inside now. She's getting dressed. She's naked. She's vulnerable. Take her NOW! He rubbed the back of his neck. They had said they wouldn't go into Kairi's house because they would be alone. Yet, here he was. It was 9:30pm and the rain didn't seem as if it was going to show him any pity. He couldn't go home in this weather. Well, technically he could. But hell, it was raining. He didn't have to. But he would have to tell his mom where he was. That was opening another can of worms that would have been better left untouched.

His eyes went back to the clock. 9:30pm...9:31pm...What! How the hell did it become so late? Sora replayed what happened. Let's see...It was one when they left for the hospital, about 1:45 when they arrived. Then they had lunch with the kids until 3 (because between laughing, jokes, cleaning, and running around, lunch can be that long). Three to five they watched a movie about some dinosaurs and a sacred flower. Six was nap time. Kairi and him had eaten dinner. Seven was dinner for the kids but lots of them didn't eat until later. Eight was when they started to get ready for bed. That took a long time. Reading stories and tucking in was a long process. 8:30pm was the ice cream. And now it was 9:30pm. Wow...Time _does_ fly. And today it sure as hell flew.

Sora rubbed one of his eyes with his knuckles and then pulled his shirt away from his body because it was sticking on to his skin and making him uncomfortable. There was only one thing he wanted to be stuck to his skin. He rolled his eyes and picked up the phone to dial home. Upon the first ring his mother was on the other line, extremely worried and frantic.

"Oh my God, Sora, are you all right? This storm is terrible! Where are you!"

"Relax, ma. I'm fine."

He hesitated before he continued. Shit. He was going to rot in hell.

"I'm at...I'm at Riku's, ma. The storm started when me and Kairi were talking to Riku about...about...about the secret place and I don't know something stupid like ice cream. The storm caught us and here we are,"

Sora thanked the heavens that Lisa had left the island on an errand and wouldn't be returning until the day after tomorrow. He really couldn't have handled his mom calling her and figuring out he was lying through his teeth. He was also extremely grateful that his house lacked the modern convenience of Caller ID. His mom would feel better knowing that Riku was there but then again she was a little naive. Two guys with a hot girl. I think you get the picture.

Kristine gave him the right away that he could stay over. Then after a few words of "make sure you don't wear your clothes wet, you'll get sick," and "make sure Kairi doesn't sleep in the same room you boys do," and so on, they hung up and Sora slapped himself. He was literally digging his grave. Sora sniffed a bit and realized also that he would in fact get sick if he didn't do something about his clothes. He knew Kairi wouldn't have a shirt that would fit him, but he knew she would have a blow dryer. So he trotted up stairs, paused by her room, and then moved on to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Kairi threw her sopping clothes aside in a messy pile by her bed. Her underwear and bra were also at the top of the pile. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought mostly of Sora. Would he like what she was? When she thought about all the other girls on the island with large breasts and enormous thighs she decided she rather not think about it. Kairi began to pat herself dry with a beach towel since her bathroom was across the hall and she held her breath when she saw a shadow underneath the door. She hadn't locked the door, anticipating this moment. She didn't think it would actually happen.

When the shadow passed on, she released her breath and finished getting dressed.

Kairi descended the stairs, combing her hair and saw Sora sitting on the couch, watching television. For the most part his shirt was dry. There were some spots that were wet, but for the most part, besides his hair, he was completely dry. She thought about the possibility of him using her blow dryer but it seemed that perhaps he thought of using a weak fire spell instead. Not on his clothes, of course, but next to it so it would dry faster. He turned his head to see her. Although she was simply wearing a t-shirt and some very short shorts, she looked like an angel. A wet angel. But an angel non-the-less.

"Yo,"

"Hey,"

Kairi set her comb down on the table in front of the couch and sat next to him. Her legs were crossed and her hands were placed neatly on top of her knees. She looked kind of stiff. The rain was still loud outside. She breathed out, slowly. The volume on the T.V. had gone down and she knew Sora was ready to listen to her.

"So, what's the situation?"

Sora's arms stretched behind the couch and he yawned loudly, scratching his stomach.

"Well, I called my mom. She said I could stay over,"

Kairi eyed him questioningly.

"Oh, really?"

There was silence between them before Kairi started laughing and hit Sora with a pillow.

"Oh, c'mon! She so did not!"

Sora chuckled and tried to cover himself from Kairi's "attacks" but he made a futile attempt.

"Ok, ok. I told her I was at Riku's,"

Kairi stopped and watched his expression. He was serious. Sora was going to stay over. He was sleeping at her house. They were alone. Oh boy. Here we go. Might as well play along with it.

"Oh, my. You little devil you!"

The teen got up and threw Sora another pillow while making her way to the kitchen. The brunette watched as she opened up the cabinets and took out some chips, dip, and soda from the fridge. Watching her body move made him clutch the cushion he was sitting on but his eyes never left her. His heart was beating fast and he really wanted to touch her. When he saw her contemplate something and take out a bag of napkins, he grinned. She knew him too well. She came back and set the food across from them.

"Ok, well here is my plan. Because of certain _possibilities_ I suggest we watch movies, snack on these, and chill out here. When we get ready to go to bed I'm going upstairs, deal?"

"Aw, man! Where the fun in that?"

Sora wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Even if she slapped him, which he doubted she would, at least he would be able to touch her. But she didn't do anything except look at him with eyes that were trying to make him understand. So, he let it slide. He wasn't out of ideas just yet. To make her feel better, he slid down the couch and landed with a thud on the floor.

"There. No temptation."

"Ha. Ya, right!"

She said that but she didn't mean it. Kairi adjusted herself so she was lying down on her back. Her eyes were on Sora for a moment and then she shook her head at herself and raised the volume on the T.V. The sound of crackling chips made her realize Sora had started to eat and she patted his shoulder to get his attention. He gave up the back only after she had begged. Oh how he wanted to see her beg.

An hour must have passed by and the storm seemed just to get stronger. They had turned off the lights because they were watching a scary movie and the climax was coming. Kairi was clutching the bag of chips as if it were her lifesaver and she gradually scraped the bag clean. Occasionally, Sora would peer over at her and laugh. She looked so frightened. This was nothing compared to what she could be scared of. Just for kicks and for his own amusement, he would grab her feet that were in his reach if he brought his hand behind him to scare her. In response she would slap him with a pillow. But at least he got to touch her again.

It was sudden and it scared the daylights out of Kairi when the lights flickered and the television zapped off to the sound of booming thunder. Neither of them knew what to do. It happened so fast that they were both in silent until Sora heard Kairi sounding very scared. So scared in fact that Sora wasted no time in coming to her rescue.

"Sora?...Sora please tell me you're there,"

The lights came back on and when Kairi's eyes focused she saw Sora standing by the light switch. He was smiling at her and she gave a sigh of relief before laughing to get rid of her fears. Sora came back to where he had been sitting and stared at the black screen in front of him. After a moment, when he saw that Kairi wasn't moving to try to turn on the TV again, he turned around to face her and reached his hand over her stomach, with the intention of getting the remote control that was on that side. However, when he saw that she closed her eyes as his hand vaguely touched her, he forgot all about the T.V. Her eyes remained closed as he kept his hand hovering over her stomach and after a long time, she finally opened one eye.

She saw him intently watching his hand as it barely touched her. Kairi thought it weird but sensual in a way. Either way, she had to ask.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh. Close your eyes,"

Loving the way he took control, she did as she was told and Sora started to see this as his playground. Carefully and slowly, he moved on top of her so that he was sitting on her knees. He made sure to be careful and not exert his full weight on her because he didn't know how far he could go. His hands stayed over her stomach not touching her until he caught a glimpse of her skin exposed by the loose fabric of her shirt. Knowing exactly what he was getting himself into, he let his hands start to gently skim her naval moving up and down and he lowered himself onto her.

Kairi winced a little when he finally touched her. The feeling that had once been between her thighs was returning again as he kissed her neck and moved lower to the area of her chest not covered by her shirt. She didn't hold back her moans as his hands instead of moving toward her breasts began to move south. And her voice under his tongue only further enticed his arousal making his hands venture down the length of her legs and her upper thighs. His mouth led a trail of butterfly kisses from her jaw line to her collarbone and Kairi opened her eyes.

"Sora, wait,"

Sora continued to kiss her and touch her seeming to not hear her. Kairi was finding it hard then to use her voice and she attempted to bring her hands to his face and stop him. But just as she thought of it, Sora's hands gripped both her wrists strongly and held them over her head. He did this all while suckling her neck, his eyes closed, just tasting her.

"I know...I heard you...just give me a minute,"

Yea he knew he shouldn't be doing what he was doing but damn. She was really beautiful and he loved her and all he could think about was what he wanted. He knew Riku had been right. They were meant to be together so just face it. Sora's hand let go of her wrists and he was deeply aroused by her breasts that were touching his chest even if it was ever so lightly. The mere movement of him moving up and down her neck would cause them to react in ways that made his feelings hard to hold back. Her breathing was heavy and he heard her groan almost as his now free hand moved under the fabric of her shirt and touched her for the first time there. She moaned louder and pressed herself against him. He moved his mouth to her lips and engulfed her in a deluge of lust and passion as his hand stroked her. When she had pressed against him, his hand that was busy roaming her thighs felt a warmness that seemed to want attention. And, hell, he wasn't going to disappoint it.

Sora's hand began to go higher and higher making Kairi breathe even more heavily than before. Just as he lips began to travel down to kiss her heart and his hand almost touched her true self, she spoke his name, squeezed his shoulders, and he knew he had to stop.

"Sora!"

He smirked against her skin and almost laughed as her heart beat loudly and her breathing was more uneven than it had ever been. His hands removed themselves from her breasts and sacred area and held her waist as he kissed her throat. She felt a grin on his lips and one of her hands held the back of his neck, her fingers intertwined with his hair. He nuzzled the crook of her neck and his voice was a bit muffled when he spoke.

"Aw, man. I told myself I'd be a good boy and here I am seducing you,"

Kairi tried her best to regain some composure and kick his confidence.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, it wasn't working,"

Sora looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really?"

Skillfully, his hand went between her thighs and pressed roughly against her making her eyes roll back and her back arch as she gasped and almost screamed. God how she wanted him and he wasn't about to let her forget it either. Sora whispered into her ear letting his tongue pass over it as well.

"Because I think it was..."

He removed his hand and started to get off her but she didn't move. She kept her eyes closed and she brought her hand to her forehead.

"What was I going to do?"

Sora took her hand and helped her up from the couch. She stumbled against him drunkengly and his arms caught her so that she was able to look up at his face.

"You were going upstairs,"

"Right,"

Kairi slowly began to make her way up the stairs, her mind debating whether or not to just do it now. She was fighting these problems in her head in the three seconds that it took her to get from the couch to the base of her stairs. She sighed heavily and looked up at the steps before looking back at Sora who was now lying down on the couch. He was watching her journey to her lonely bedroom and none of them really knew what do to. Sora saw her wink at him and he grinned.

He reached for a pink pillow and threw it at her, making her giggle and run upstairs.

* * *

A/N: I'm rotting in holy hell, aren't I? lolz That was awesome. I know, I know. WHY? Because if not, that'll be the end of my story and I can't have that! I gotta spice the appetite of my readers and horny lil Sora and Kairi. LMAO Ok but seriously. I really liked that this chapter is more funny than anything. Especially with the mail and the little girl's picture and even the tension in Kairi's house. I'm really happy with it. Here's an interesting fact that you don't need to know! I was watching 7th Heaven and I know one of the girls is named Beverly so that's why the little girl has that name. I usually don't watch soaps but I think you can imagine why I was watching this particular one. Ok lemme stop here. lolz Anyway please RR and stayed tuned for Chapter 8: Morning Dosage of Friendly Advise! That's right! Riku and Selphie catch Kairi and Sora, guilty as charged. Or at least somewhat guilty... (((grin)))) 


	8. Morning Dose Of Friend's Advice

A/N: Here we go again! I was aiming at 70 reviews but I guess that's alright. 69 is good enough! And besides I had a killer idea for this chapter. Just to warn you all: this chapter is very weird. Well, maybe not weird but it is twisted and I'm sure you would have never thought about it. Hell, I didn't even think about it until recently when I read a fanfic that really made me think. It was called "No Such Thing As Magic" and it was basically talking about a girl and a guy whose first time is not what they expected at all. It wasn't magic or how they play it out to be on TV and movies. I mean I wouldn't know (you can all laugh and point later...) and even though when I read it I was like, "Oh God! Thanks! You totally ruined that illusion for me. I SO hope it isn't THAT bad!" now, as I am thinking about it, it makes sense. You always read these romance fanfics where both are virgins and like they are already doing all these sexual things that it's just like there is NO way you can do all that stuff without SOME experience. And it really made me think that Kairi and Sora fit that stereotype. I'm glad I could stop it before it became way too fairy tale like. I really want to add some reality into this whole thing. I mean, c'mon. Think about it. How does Sora know to do all these things? You all are probably like, "Duh! He's the KEY BLADE MASTER! HE CAN DO ANYTHING!" And perhaps you're right. But I rather take that road that less writers have trotted upon. I rather take the road that says, "Well, wait a minute. There is only one way to get from square one to square five and that's to go through two, three, and four. If Kairi wasn't there, it doesn't mean those squares don't exist." So what will happen? You'll just have to read and find out! 

( text ) > what a person is thinking

**Edit 03/26/05**: Ok I've decided to make Sora 18, Riku 19, and Kairi 17 turning 18. It just makes more sense. I think it really doesn't make a difference since I barely bring up the ages in the actual story but whatever. In the direction the story was going, I really don't think it would have been believable. Nothing changes since they really weren't acting their ages anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**: Morning Dose of Friends' Advice

Sora snuggled his face against the soft, wrinkled pillow, hiding from the sun leaking gently through the windows. The morning had come too soon as far as he was concerned. However upon sniffing once, he wriggled his eyebrows, and then opened one eye when a delectable aroma caught his attention. Almost immediately, the young man lifted his head, exposing his tousled hair and sleepy eyes, and looked towards the kitchen where he could hear a faint voice of a young woman singing. Her angelic voice and the smell of a homemade breakfast replaced the sleep Sora thought had been first on his to-do list. He stood up and folded the sheet he had slept with into a neat square with skill, setting it on top of the couch. With his stomach rumbling, he touched up the pillows so they looked presentable and made his way to a much anticipated meal.

His eyes scanned the kitchen counter that presently had two plates, each adorned with two slices of bacon. There seemed to be an empty space next to them for the more filling and nutritious portion of the meal. Two glasses were set with freshly squeezed orange juice and a few cubes of ice; between both plates was a small vase with a bouquet of exotic flowers that added a picturesque feeling to the whole scene. The siren, whose beautiful signing had ceased to a light hum, had her back to him and did not seem to notice he had long before sat down in front of one of the plates, watching her. As Sora watched the maiden before him perform the simple act making scrambled eggs, memories of the night before flashed before him, and he remembered.

_"I'm at...I'm at Riku's, ma..." _

"Shh. Close your eyes,"

She didn't hold back her moans as his hands instead of moving toward her breasts began to move south. And her voice under his tongue only further enticed his arousal making his hands venture down the length of her legs and her upper thighs. His mouth led a trail of butterfly kisses from her jaw line to her collarbone and Kairi opened her eyes.

"I know...I heard you...just give me a minute,"

He moved his mouth to her lips and engulfed her in a deluge of lust and passion as his hand stroked her. When she had pressed against him, his hand that was busy roaming her thighs felt a warmness that seemed to want attention. And, hell, he wasn't going to disappoint it.

"Aw, man. I told myself I'd be a good boy and here I am seducing you,"

"Because I think it was..."

Sora gulped, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy. Even though they had been on good terms when they had both gone to bed their separate ways, he couldn't help feel maybe there would be some uneasiness today. He had gone a little far; but then again, she hadn't really complained. Something had come over him yesterday. He was doing things he didn't know he knew how to do. His fast learning made him chuckle. Ah, what could he say? He was natural. Sora rubbed his aching stomach and grinned. By the way she acted towards him when they were together, he felt like he was passing this test with flying colors. All that traveling had done him well; he'd learned a lot.

Kairi turned around and literally jumped at the sight of Sora. She blushed slightly; how long had he been there? Putting aside the fact that she had been singing, something she only did while she was alone, she smiled. He returned the favor and then quickly pecked her lips. With some trouble because of the now jellylike feeling in her legs thanks to Sora's small gesture, Kairi returned to her frying pan and tossed the eggs slightly, showing off her cooking techniques with finesse. Sora clapped at her efforts, and when she served him his portion, she bowed, making him clap enthusiastically.

"All right! Bravo!"

The young woman sat across from him and set her plate so that it was in front of her. Placing a napkin slowly on her lap, she waited for Sora's critique of her cooking as he inhaled deeply and stuck his fork into his mouth, eyes closed and features completely relaxed. Kairi, watching him chew leisurely, held her breath.

"...Hmm...Oh my God, Kairi. That is some great cooking right there. Whoa,"

He took another forkful of eggs and then bit into a strip of bacon, his stuffed mouth causing her to giggle.

"Glad you like it,"

Having her anxiety eased by his compliments, she began to eat herself. It was pretty good, even if there wasn't anything special about bacon and eggs in the morning.

"Like it? Are you kidding? I love this! I gotta start sleeping over more often. No way my mom cooks this good,"

He took another hearty bite. Kairi glanced down at her plate avoiding Sora for the time being. _Sleep over more often?_ Shivers ran down her spine.

"S'truth!"

Her eyes snapped back up at Sora who was grinning most jubilantly, and smiled to herself. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. Things just needed to be taken one step at a time. The rest of the meal was enjoyed between both friends in silence, with an occasional laugh or compliment to the cook. Kairi had been thinking a lot since last night, and it was partially the reason why she had been so quiet. It wasn't even all last night. It was this time right now. Them, together, spending a perfectly innocent morning in each other's company and not needing any words. She actually felt content, happy in her own skin. Last night, even though they hadn't gone as far as they could have, she had shared passion and lust with someone she guessed would soon be considered her lover and now, she was sharing a guiltless and comforting moment with her soul mate. It made her smile. It made her realize how much she truly did love him. Him. Sora. Right in front of her. Eating eggs and bacon. With her. Like it was meant to be.

Sora rubbed his satisfied belly when he finished and gulped down the last of the orange juice in the tall glass. He sighed and stretched loudly, bringing his fist to his mouth to silence his belch. Kairi, who had been washing her own plate since she had finished before Sora because of her smaller portions, turned around and retrieved his plate to commence her washing. It was then that her eyes met his for a split second. It tinted her cheeks a soft shade of pink, and she turned around to clean the dish, still very much perplexed at the earnest look lurking deep within the depths of his eyes.

Some people say that emotions have a funny way of sneaking up on unsuspecting individuals. However, for some it isn't funny at all. For Sora, it tugged at his heart and made him feel one breath underwater, trying desperately to get out and voice them. Gazing at Kairi in front of him only made that pain worse. He wanted to scream. Say something. Anything. Recollections of moments in the past where he almost lost her, where he had lost her, tormented him. Seeing her lying on the cold vile floor of Hollow Bastion and now seeing her in front of him, smiling and laughing...He didn't know where to begin. So, he closed his eyes and focused. He focused on the light he had so long ago followed. He followed the light that would lead him to her.

He passed a hand through his hair, exhaled forcefully, and tried to get his voice to work the way he wanted it to.

"I can't believe how lucky I am. Not only are you beautiful and perfect inside and out, but you can cook, too! What more can a guy ask for?"

The silence swept over the two for a few moments as Kairi finished the dish and put it away in the cupboard. Sora felt his heart grow heavy. That wasn't exactly how he wanted it to sound, but if nothing more, at least he was honest. Kairi had been happy that he had said that about her, she had the smile and blush to prove it; but it made her feel almost bad for not being able to tell him how she felt as well. In the few seconds it took her to turn around, Sora was trying to say what he knew he should. It seemed almost as if it was now or never. Kairi reached back for his glass when she felt his hand stop her. She looked up at his serious eyes.

He passed his thumb over her hand as he looked down for a moment. Without hesitating, Kairi let her hand forget about that empty glass, and start giving attention to the hand which held hers. She gave him a questioning look with a touch of sadness. Almost as if he was talking to himself, he smiled in the direction of their hands and then met her eyes again. His expression was soft and painted with sincerity and care; Kairi's heart skipped a beat. Whatever he was going to say was going to change things between them; that much she knew. And in the pit of her stomach, Kairi felt that it would be something horrible.

"I love you...You know that, right?"

Kairi bit her tongue to stop the tears from coming down. She couldn't help it; she had always been emotional over him. And now, to hear him say that was just too much. She'd always imagined that when someone would say that to her, it would be under the stars, over a rainbow, somewhere where it would be "magical". But here he was; sitting in her kitchen saying three simple words, and it was as if it were the most perfect time to do so. When she felt his hand come to her cheek, the tears flowed down freely. He tried his best to wipe them away, and Kairi tried her best to express the feelings she so longed to voice.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't get like this,"

She shook her head and laughed between her sobs. Sora smiled back at her, and she nuzzled against his palm. He smiled and passed his thumb under her eyes, removing her tears. Kairi's hand overlapped his own, and she sniffed before looking back at him.

"What can I say? You are so amazing. Not only are you passionate and thoughtful and unbelievably sexy" she chuckled and he grinned"but you have the greatest and purest heart. I couldn't ask for more and nor do I want anymore,"

She leaned in and kissed him, leaving centimeters between them when it was over.

"And yes. I did know. I love you, too,"

They both beamed at each other, and as if with a mutual agreement, their lips met again. The kiss was simplistic with only a few little pecks between their smiles and giggles. Sora ended it with a kiss planted on her nose, and with that, he winked at her and handed her the glass she had originally reached for. Her eyes dried, and she resumed her cleaning. Everything felt so incredibly complete. Kairi had really meant what she had said. She really could not ask for more. Life had truly surprised her. This was the way things were suppose to be. And what felt even greater was that there wasn't any sexual connotations in what either of them had said. Their feelings had been proclaimed at a time that would have otherwise been irrelevant. And yet, here it was. She loved him. He loved her. It was that simple. Why had it taken so long for them to realize it? Why had it taken them so long to say it?

Kairi sat across from Sora once more, and they spent the next few minutes looking at each other, examining each other auras that seemed to glow now with an added warmth. Kairi tilted her head, and looked at the man in front of her. Dressed in a white shirt and his boxers, he was quite a view. His necklace was absent from its proper place around his neck, but now that she thought about it, it hadn't been there at all yesterday. Although his hair was a bit sloppy and his face creased due to sleep, there was only one word to describe him. Wonderful. Flawless. Breathtaking. Superb. Magnificent. Impeccable. Whatever. They all mean the same thing. He was simply _perfect_.

The key bearer watched Kairi gaze intently at him, reading her affection for him through the curve of her smile, the glitter in her eyes, and the overall structure of her face. She twirled a couple strands of her between her finger, and Sora couldn't help stay quiet. Why use words? They would only ruin the moment with some stupid mumbo-jumbo. No. Actions were definitely better.

Sora leaned forward and brought his hand to her chin, stroking it gently before tilting his head.

"Rise and shine, Kairi! We've got..."

The eighteen year old grimaced at the sound of the unwelcomed guest. Just nanometers away from her soft lips had this intruder strutted upon. Through the loud silence of their feelings, they had failed to hear the door open or the sound of annoying flip-flops plopping across the tiled floor. Selphie stopped once she reached the kitchen, her expression priceless.

"...stuff...to...do?..."

Her eyes examined the two teens: Sora, wearing only boxers and a shirt, and Kairi, wearing a tanktop, short shorts, and having her hair in a rather messy pony tail. Both were in the process of sharing a rather intimate kiss early in the morning. It could only mean one thing as far as Selphie was concerned.

"Oh dear,"

Sora sent Selphie a major death glare. She countered by placing her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes. Without a word, she waved Sora goodbye, and when he raised his eyebrows at her, she walked up to his face and waved slowly right in front of his eyes.

"This means: 'buh-bye'. And you best pray on all your lucky stars that Kristine doesn't find out ab"

A hand belonging to Sora quickly went over Selphie's mouth, and she slapped it away, but kept quiet. All that woman did was yak-yak about nothing they didn't already know.

"Selph, shut up,"

Bringing Sora's mother into perspective made Sora remember that he really should be touching bases with Riku to see if anything had happened last night. He didn't want to arouse suspicion with his mother, so going home, even if against his wishes, was the best thing to do. Sora sighed and looked at Kairi.

"Kai, I'll see you later, ok?"

He stood from his chair, and just as it looked as if he was going to make his way to the door, a gleam shone brightly in his eyes. Sora turned to face Kairi once more and leaned forward, placing his lips on hers. But that wasn't it. That wasn't it at all! He got her mouth to give into his and explored every inch of it with his tongue, purposely exaggerating some movements to make Kairi moan into his throat. He continued to build up the kiss until he felt Kairi becoming completely engulfed by him. It was then that he slowed down, sucking on her lips, and then finally only on her lower lip, as his eyes looked at Selphie, who stared in disbelief. (Heh...Whatcha gonna do about it?)

Kairi slowly opened her eyes, looking as if she had been on a roller coaster, and saw Sora wink at her as he tugged seductively on her lower lip before separating from her completely. He made his way to the door, slinging his jacket that had been on the couch over his shoulder. Selphie trailed after him and picked up his shorts.

"Whoo-Hoo! Lover Boy! You forgot one thing!"

Selphie was now face to face with him. She slammed his shorts against his chest, and Sora began to dress, looking at her like she was a crazy psycho. Selphie gave an exasperated sigh and then shoved him out the door, his shorts only being one leg put on. The door shut in Sora's face, but he couldn't help laugh. God help her poor boyfriend.

Making her way back to the kitchen as calmly as she could, Selphie sat where Sora had been sitting. None of the girls made a sound. Kairi reached for her Pineapple-Coconut juice in her refrigerator to hide her foolish grin. She served Selphie a glass and handed her a napkin. Selphie drank a large sip and then touched the napkin to her lips. She folded it neatly, straightening it out repeatedly with the same hand motion.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that,"

Selphie raised one eyebrow at her love struck friend. Kairi couldn't help it.

She started to laugh.

* * *

"Wow...Very kinky, Sora. Didn't think Kairi would kick you out, though,"

Sora fastened his belt and looked up to see Riku leaning against a nearby tree, shaking his head. Figures. Only Riku would be there to witness something like this. The older teen pushed off the tree and trapped Sora's neck in a very embarrassing head lock as his knuckles rubbed hard against his skull. Why did he always do that?

"Aw...Did Sora finally become a man last night?"

Riku grinned, and Sora nudged him away.

"Hey, cut it out, Riku!"

Fixing his hair with little success, the brunette began walking through the neighborhood, so far, untroubled.

"Why are you here, anyway? Don't you have a girlfriend? What's her name? Garnet or whatever?"

Riku held up his hands, defensively.

"Hey, hey! One question at a time. Yes, I was busy with her yesterday. And please, man, try to get it right. We call her Dagger now,"

Sora looked at him. He couldn't be serious.

"Can I ask why?"

"'Cause she likes to play with _knives_,"

The younger teen stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Ugh, what the hell, Riku? SM? Talk about being kinky,"

Riku shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was completely shameless.

"Hey, she likes it. And it's one hell of a way to get nasty. You should really try it. Well, if Kairi would be okay with it, of course. Unless, you know, if you just want to experiment, I can hook you up,"

Sora closed his eyes shut and waved his hands rapidly across his face, acting as if he was blind.

"Stop! Please, oh GOD! Major mental. Don't want to go there again. And besides, I wouldn't do that now that I'm with Kairi,"

Riku raised his eyebrows and snickered.

"Correction. You wouldn't do it period,"

"Psst. Says who?"

"Oh, c'mon, Sora. You didn't even give those hotties at Traverse Town a chance. And that sex goddess at Twilight Town? Damn she was all over you. You went into the room with her but I _know_ you didn't have the nerve. Don't try to argue 'cause she told her sister and sister was crazy about me,"

Sora glanced toward his feet. He'd rather not talk about it. Especially after telling Kairi that he loved her. That was it. It was all he needed to know. He loved her. It didn't matter that at some point other girls wanted to take her place. One in particular that Sora kept in the back of his mind. He shrugged it off and changed the topic.

"Ok, whatever. It doesn't matter. By the way, you never answered my question. Why are you here?"

"Uh, 'cause does this sound familiar: 'I'm staying over at Riku's, mom!'"

Riku shaped his hand into a phone and when reciting Sora's lines, made his voice very high-pitched. Sora's face turned white. Dammit. So his mom did call. He was dead. Completely dead. Six feet under. No question. The silver-haired teen, however, simply chuckled and punched Sora's arm.

"Relax, Sora. She doesn't know anything. I kinda figured you were here. I got your back, don't worry,"

Sora eyed him suspiciously. Something wasn't right. His mom had called, and he was definitely not there. How did Riku pull that one off?

"Ok, well, for safety precautions, I need to know exactly what she said and what you said in return,"

"Look, she asked if she could speak to you just to, you know, make sure you were all right and that we were safe,"

Sora looked at him anxiously.

"And you said...?"

"And I said that you and Kairi had already fallen asleep,"

"You _did_ specify that we were in different rooms, right?"

"Of course! What do you think I am? An amateur?"

Sora smacked his fist into palm and jumped up. It was really great to have Riku as a friend right now. In an outburst, Sora hugged Riku tightly.

"I love you, man! Damn, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I owe you big time!"

Riku, very surprised and uncomfortable, did not return the hug. Since he was a few inches taller than Sora, he raised his arms so that Sora was hugging his stomach and stood frozen.

"Whoa, dude, this is really gay! Please tell me you had hot, passionate sex with Kairi so I can totally forget this little slip-up,"

Snapping back into reality, Sora backed away quickly and coughed. He resumed walking rubbing the back of his neck as Riku apprehensively waited Sora's response.

"Actually, no. We didn't,"

"Uh...why do you sound happy about this?"

Sora exhaled deeply, looking up to the sky and shuffling his feet against the sand.

"I told her I loved her,"

Riku's eyes grew big.

"You serious, man?"

Sora just nodded. He actually felt pretty good about it. Meanwhile, Riku was trying to put two and two together.

"Ok, so I'm assuming she returned the favor, right?...Okay...And yet you still didn't sleep with her! Am I getting this right or am I missing something big!"

"Nope. You got it right. That's what happened,"

There was pure, undisturbed silence for at least a minute between both boys until Riku couldn't hold it anymore. He smirked.

"Naw, you're lying. I know what really happened. You know what I think? I think that you couldn't get little Sora up, and you're calling it 'love'. Am I right or am I right?"

Sora shook his head.

"Riku, you've got it so wrong,"

The older teen couldn't help erupting in laughter at his friend's self-proclaimed innocence.

* * *

"So, are you going to start some serious explaining or am I going to have to begin my line of questioning?"

Selphie crossed her arms and leaned against the counter, raising her eyebrows at Kairi who hadn't stopped smiling or blushing for that matter since Sora had left. The bold teen had been wearing tight blue shorts and a sunflower yellow top that tied around her neck similar to a bathing suit and then hung loosely against her skin, save for a band that hugged her back. Her amber sunglasses held her hair back, large hoop earring hung at her ears. Kairi had taken one look at her and laughed at the irony. Here Selphie was asking _her_ if anything had happened between Sora when she was the one obviously guilty of the pleasure accused. Kairi simply shrugged, throwing away the now empty juice carton.

"Like I said. Nothing happened!"

"Uh-huh. And like _I_ said. Something SO did! There is so much evidence against you! Give it up and give me details right now, missy!"

Kairi and Selphie burst into a fit of giggles. So this was what it was all about. The maroon-haired teen sat down once again and placed her palms down on the counter in a 'I give up' fashion.

"Hey, look. I'm really sorry to disappoint you, but seriously speaking, yes, Sora did stay over, and no, we did not have sex,"

Selphie smirked and winked, holding up a finger matter-of-factly.

"Ah-HA! I knew it! But you _did_ do _something_!"

Kairi blushed a little and simply shrugged as if saying 'maybe'. Selphie pointed at her triumphantly.

"See! I knew! I knew it the second he gave you that kiss! My goodness! What a kiss that was!"

While Kairi was smiling and overjoyed that Selphie was not mad and that Sora was definitely hers, she almost missed Selphie's comment. Selphie had bit her bottom lip and spoken in a lower voice, passing her finger along her jaw line as if contemplating.

"I wonder where he learned it."

Kairi stopped laughing and watched to see if Selphie would elaborate. Selphie had been looking away, in thought, when she felt Kairi's eyes intently on her. She glanced up and quickly resumed her prior position.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

Kairi shook her head as if it were a misunderstanding. She almost laughed at the thought.

"Um, no, no, I didn't. It's just, I thought you said, 'I wonder where he learned it',"

Selphie nodded.

"But I did say that,"

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon, sweetie! Sora obviously has experience. I mean, there is no way a virgin, no offense, could do what he just pulled with style. It's just like, I don't know, a rule,"

Kairi's heart stopped, and the blood from her veins drained. The way Selphie said it sounded as if it were suppose to be a good thing. HOW WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE A GOOD THING? When Kairi remained silent for a while, Selphie figured out what was troubling her and took a deep breath. It annoyed Kairi that she sounded like a mother talking to her daughter about the facts of life.

"Kairi, I've gone out with a lot of guys and trust me, you _want_ someone who is experienced. When I was going out with Tidus, you won't believe what I was missing. I mean, he was completely clueless. Now Irvine. Heh. Yea. He knows. He's been with plenty of women, and let me tell you, it's _those_ guys that know how to treat you right,"

Kairi felt herself growing angry. Is this for real? Everything was perfect. This morning she and Sora were like two peas in a pod. They were practically married. She cursed that Selphie had ever come in. How dare she go and say that Sora had probably been with other women? It just royally pissed her off. She loved Sora, and she trusted him. When they were separated they both knew that. Right? So he wouldn't just go off with another girl because...

"A man's got his needs, Kai. Sora is young and a hottie. And even if he loves you, which I know he does, there is just that raw need that a guy just needs to be fulfilled. And I'm sure that with all this world hopping he's been doing, that wasn't hard at all,"

Kairi brought her hands to her forehead and rubbed her fingers against her temples. She tried hard to think of something to counter with, something that would prove her wrong. She had worked too hard for this, too hard to be second best or whatever. Kairi wasn't going down without a fight.

"I don't think that's true. What if he's just a natural? Maybe he just knows. Maybe it's not as hard as you think,"

With Selphie pondering on her words, Kairi felt she had the battle won, but she was just one step closer to a more humiliating defeat. Selphie sighed, almost reluctant to explain to Kairi why it was so.

"Kairi, let me ask you something. When he kisses you, how does he make you feel? You don't have to answer; just think about it. How does it feel when he touches your body, in places were you haven't dared explore? How does it feel when he takes control over your willing soul? Now the question is, could you do the same to him? Do you know where to touch him? Where to kiss? Would you _know_ what drives him crazy and how to make him beg for it like he does to you?"

Kairi felt her eyes brimming with tears. How dare she? It was cruel and unfair, but it hit her hard. Harder than anything in the world. Because somehow she knew that it might be true. The fact was that she didn't. She didn't know. If Sora hadn't been so dominant over her, she wouldn't have done anything. Their kissing would never have evolved into what it was now and she highly doubted she had the nerve to do some of the things he did to her. She had never been exposed to those types of things. It hurt. It hurt a lot to think that Sora knew because of experience. It hurt to think that she hadn't been there. And it hurt to think that it all made sense. She felt Selphie across from her fumbling through her purse and saw a tissue being offered. Kairi took it with utter gratitude. She felt it wasn't right to be upset with Selphie if what she said was in fact the honest truth.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to get you angry or sad. It's just...You always see it in movies, you know? The guy is a major Casanova at birth, and the girl knows how to do this and that when neither has had any experience. It never bothered me that Irvine had been with others. I didn't think it would bother you. I'm really sorry, but I don't think you need to be sad anymore. I mean, he's with you now, isn't he?"

Kairi dabbed her eyes with the tissue and looked off into space.

"Selph, I'm really not up for anything today. I need to sort some things out and figure out what's going on because I'm apparently not being fed some important facts here. Could you please leave? I really need to be alone,"

Selphie patted her shoulder and sighed. She really hadn't thought that she would take it like this. Most girls...well, maybe some girls did. The green-eyed teen was actually aiming for a 'what a catch!' compliment. She meant for the message to tell Kairi that she had quite a boyfriend. It was quite obvious that it hadn't been relayed that way. That hadn't been the best way to go about it. It was a little too late to say "just kidding", and make everything all better again.

Kairi walked Selphie to the door and bid her farewell.

"You sure you're going to be all right? I'm really sorry. Really _really_ sorry. Please don't think ill of Sora,"

Her heart-broken friend simply nodded and closed the door, not wanting to show the absolute sorrow that had overcome her.

When she was sure that Selphie was far away from her house, she sank down to the floor and wept.

* * *

A/N: Oh...MY...GOD! Was that a twisted ending or was that a twisted ending? I know I know. Selphie is Mrs. Bitch for telling Kairi that. And what's more is...well...is she right? I don't know. Maybe I found a place to stick Namine after all. And then you guys will all kill me. But seriously, that brings up a major conflict. I like it. I like it a lot. It started off really happy and sappy with "I love you" and then it got comical with Riku's cameo and then downright dramatical towards the end. I hadn't meant for it to get so deep but I figured that was better than what I had planned. Please review and thank you so much to all my readers. I couldn't do this without you. The story seems to be coming to a close; I can try to elongate it with a HECK load of fluff but I'm not sure if that's what I want to do. If I don't the story will only continue for maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. However, I'm really attached to this story and I'll probably keep adding to this even after they FINALLY get together. What do you guys think? Thanx a bunch! 


	9. Whispers In Blindness

A/N: It's ALIVE! Yes, yes, I haven't died or fallen into a well. lol I can't believe it's been SO long since I last updated. Thanks for the LOADS of reviews. It's been so awesome! Bet the first thing you all noticed what the promoted Mature rating, eh? About time too, dontcha think? lol Ok, now, on to the pre-chapter discussion. lol First thing first, Sora is not a manwhore. lmao Sorry inside joke. lol But seriously, all these ladies are just doing their job, so to speak. Sora's liking the attention and the girls are just plain horny. Hey Twilight Town isn't called Twilight Town for nothing. Riku is soaking up all the fame and glory and what have you. But yea, Sora feels guilty because he still cares about Kairi. There'll be more of my thoughts at the end, I don't want to spoil everything. Oh and Namine. Yes...I decided to spice up her character. She didn't seem like this type of person in COM but who cares? She reminds me of my BF's ex...for some odd reason... lol Oh and the beginning is a mix of flashbacks that are haunting (well not really haunting) Sora because Kairi is ignoring him. Its kinda like showing how Sora changed. How he went from a little, cocky, childlike 15-year old to a more mature, more aware 18 year old. And now since all this is happening, Sora is kinda thinking about how he got to where he was. It'll become more clear how Riku totally broke Sora into "life on the streets"...Oh dear! lmao The drama continues. And its purposely overdramatized, people. It's more comical that way. The "women" and Kairi have certain similarities...no I don't have a lack of creativity. lol I hope not! But yea, its suppose to be that way so that Sora's past memories are triggered but with Kairi now...AND! Please don't kill me! I'm a little nervous about this chapter...again...lolHave fun! AH! One more thing! I know the previews for Deep Dive and Another Side Another Story show Riku (blindfold) and BHK but I thought it'd be an interesting place to start off our story even though we ALL know that the BHK is NOT Sora. It'd be awesome if it were. Okie Dokie! No more suspense! Enjoy! 

P.S. (((bah!))) Disney was awesome, even though I was very disappointed that there were no signs of Kingdom Hearts...(((((Cries)))))) It was great anyway! I loved it! Yay! ok...i'll stop...

( text ) -----> what a person is thinking

* * *

**Chapter Nine**: Whispers In Blindness

Night glazed over the sleepless town like an insurmountable pall, the only source of light among the darkness being neon signs and advertisements of sin, pleasure, and lust that had once been unbeknownst to the hooded figure standing in the midst of it. Clad in absolute ebony attire, Sora concealed his identity to the darkness and enigmatic setting surrounding him, keeping his vision to the ground and watching the ripples of the rain resonate in the pools of ink on the streets. Nothing sent chills down the spine quiet like the iciness pinch of the weather and the desolate lifelessness of the world around. However, those lurking in the shadows were the ones capable of indescribable uncertainty and fear.

A sharp breeze to the right of Sora's shoulder stimulated his keen senses, and the young hero instinctively clutched the handle of his keyblade. He'd be a fool to think he was alone here. No one was ever alone; not admist the dark. Sora closed his eyes, and the towering buildings seemed to spin as he listened for the enemy. And here he had thought that all this was behind him. The idea of splitting up with Riku hadn't been his first choice, but the eldest never did like to be second best. Sora smirked. Now, if he could just find his friends and make it back home. Shouldn't take more than a few months, if that.

_Closer._

_Faster._

Sora's eye twitched as he felt the presence of another closing in. The grip on his weapon tightened. Something was chasing him. On the walls? Behind him? Everything was closing in. The shadows hid the figure so well. He could only hear the swiftness of its stride. It almost seemed as if it was flying. It had to be. Was it not humanly impossible to achieve such speed, let alone on the strict vertical slant of a wall? Sora crouched down and sliced his keyblade in an upward motion, using it as a sheild and hearing the silent dividing of air, inevitably hearing it clash against the wet metal of his opponent's weapon. Immediately, Sora reached for the Oathkeeper and sliced inches above the floor aiming for its feet, only to feel the figure jump over him with ease and skill. He mechanically turned, still crouching, to cross both keyblades in front of him and guard himself. Sora felt the closeness of his nemesis's blade halted by the criss-cross of his own and made no effort to move as he was unhooded by the momentum. The rain seemed to resume, and only its gentle fall was heard for moments to come.

Sora opened one eye and sighed inwardly.

Riku looked down at Sora, his lips grinning with triumph. He had his hood back, exposing his face clearly, the silver of his hair most apparent in the dimness. It made Sora stare in awe when Riku's free hand came to his face and lifted what appeared to be a blindfold. The one eye that stared back was laughing.

"You giving up already? C'mon, Sora, I thought you were stronger than that,"

Sora exhaled forcefully. There was no way what Riku just pulled off was possible. Was _he_ not the Keyblade Master? How did this one beat him, of all people, and by a landslide at that? The victor retracted his weapon to his side, causing Sora to fall the short distance due to lack of balance. The splatter of Sora's fall in the rain was more than humiliating. He'd never been the jealous-type, but for some reason, this one thing in particular really ticked him off. As a result, he refused to take the hand Riku offered him and stood, hiding his keyblades beneath his cloak.

"How'd you do that?" Sora tried to act as if he was nonchalant to the incredible stunt his friend had just accomplished. Riku responded by posing with his weapon on his shoulder, his blindfold now above his eyes, touslng his damp hair.

"The light. I can smell it anywhere, and yours in particular is extremely strong. Kinda a no-brainer there. I don't need to be able to see to find you, Sora. Neither do the heartless," he combed back the strands of his hair that had fallen over his face, "As far as my speed and skill, what can I say? The darkness has an amazing effect on me. I feel like I can do anything, like I'm invincible,"

Sora found it almost disturbingly sinister the way Riku tilted his head back, letting the rain fall against his face. He looked back at Sora and grinned, exposing his teeth, like a demon.

"Then again, you've been the only one capable of stopping me,"

Riku read Sora's terror, and he couldn't help laugh inside. Sora was scared of him? Now that was ironic. There isn't anything the dark fears more than light. Riku shrugged and saw that Sora became less tense. He began to walk through the streets, knowing that the younger teen would follow. Sora did follow Riku, but he wasn't about to lose his ego. He came to Riku's side and reaffirmed his priorities.

"I'm not gonna stop either! You watch, I'm gonna be the best there is. I'll practice extra hard and learn all those killer moves. You wait and see. We'll have ourselves a rematch, deal?"

Sora held out his hand and Riku laughed.

"Hahaha. Sounds good, Sora. Here's a tip, though, 'cause you're gonna face a lot tougher enemies from now on. You gotta be more confident. Don't feel restricted by your body. Let lose; there is more power in and around you than just the key you hold. Hell, Sora, you yourself are a weapon. You don't even need a keyblade. You're the one who told me that; you should really learn to follow your own advice. Once you learn how to harness that natural force, _you'll_ be the one who'll be saying you're invincible, and _no one_ will say otherwise,"

Sora stood straighter and held out his chest, trying to live up the legend he was apparently becoming. It's not everyday someone says that about you. Riku noticed how much his ally was floating on his compliments, and took the oppurtunity to catch Sora's neck in the crook of his elbow. It made him stumble and grumble under his breath.

"Not to mention the ladies love and swoon over all that shit,"

Riku let go of Sora's neck and looked around.

"You hear that?"

Off in the distance, music could be heard. It was edgy and trancelike, getting louder with ever step they took. Sora craned his neck, as best as he could, to listen more intently. Riku started to walk at a faster pace, heading toward the direction of the music. Sora tried his best to keep up.

"Yea, I do...Hey, wait, that's true. Where are we going?"

"This place,"

Riku titled his head in the direction of what seemed to be a nightclub. The music seemed to want to burst through the walls, like an animal wanting to break free from its cage. Sora looked around and felt a bit apprehensive about entering a shady place like this. He was young; he was new to this spontaneous life style. The more Sora thought about it, the more it confused him. How did Riku suddenly become so familiar with this? Before he could ask why they were going inside, Riku had already disappeared into the club. Sora looked back one last time at the the alleys to his sides before taking in a deep breath and heading into the unknown.

When Sora entered, he stood very still and dared not to move a muscle. What had Riku gotten them into?

Sora squinted his eyes because to begin, the establishment was no brighter inside than out. There were lights flashing every which way, and Sora was beginning to feel a little light headed already; not to mention dizziness was kicking in as well. There were so many people crowded into the one space, dancing and jumping and doing God knows what else what. What caught the young master's attention, however, were special platforms with cages holding unbelievably attractive women, scantly dressed who were moving quite provacatively. Sora felt his chest tighten, and now more than ever he felt very vulnerable. With the music and their movements, he had never thought more about sex in his life.

An arm abruptly came around his shoulders, causing him to jump, until he realized it was Riku; Riku with a small shot glass, looking extremely tipsy. Sora cleared his throat absent-mindedly and yelled to be heard.

"Why are we here?"

Riku, who was moving rhythmically at this point, put his hand behind his ear.

"What!"

Sora grew annoyed, and rolled his eyes.

"WHY ARE WE HERE?"

The silver-haired teen nodded. It was then that Sora became aware of the brunette beauty he held around the waist who clung on to his neck, very much like a venomous serpent. It overwhelmed Sora to say in the least. He wasn't feeling like himself and it was a bit much to come to terms with his friend being into all this. Riku chuckled at Sora's naivety.

"We're here to relax! C'mon, Sora, have some fun! Dance, get laid, have a drink! It's gonna be an awesome night!"

Sora was left in awe that Riku had just said that to him. His bubble was breaking way to fast and way too soon. He longed to put it back together, but it semed like a futile attempt. He turned his back to Riku and dared not to look at the women dancing overhead. Predictably, Sora's eyes wandered over to a nymph who was standing by the bar. She was wearing a black bikini top and _very_ low rise jeans. From the way she was positioned, he saw that she had a butterfly tattoo on her lower back, and from there, Sora felt himself go numb. She must have known he was staring, because she looked back at him and winked, strands of her brunette hair that weren't picked up by her bun hanging seductively by her eyes.

"She's a hot one! You want her!"

Riku surprised Sora once again, but the youth couldn't respond; he merely shook his head as if saying, 'Don't you dare!" However, before he could stop him, Sora was left with the vision of Riku approaching the woman, whispering something into her ear, seeing her giggle; and then he freaked out, witnessing her approaching him. She walked up to Sora and took him by the arm.

"Hey, cutie. Name's Eve,"

"S-Sora," he choked out.

"Come, I want you to meet a few girlfriends of mine,"

"A-a-a _f-few_?"

Eve nodded slyly and showed Sora into a private room. Riku watched his friend disappear behind the door and made a toast to the air with his shot. He gulped it down and grabbed the female by his side, kissing her fiercely. The music continued to blare, and it truly did feel, for most, like ecstacy.

Meanwhile, Sora entered the room Eve showed him, and his eyes rolled back. (Oh..._My_...**_GOD_**) The room's theme was clearly red, lust and passion considering the color scheme, and it was relatively spacious considering that all that was in it was a large bed and many, many pillows scattered about. There was a peculiar smell, too; seemed like an incense of somesort. However, besides the furniture, there were other features to the room that really tested Sora. Eve had left Sora's side to join two other equally as exquisite women, lying suggestively on the bed. They beckoned him to come and sit, to relax, to have fun, to feel things he'd never felt. And although the offer was certainly tempting, he really didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"So, Mr. Keyblade Master, I hear you're quite the virgin,"

Sora looked right to a _fourth_ woman who he had been unaware of and his mouth literally dropped. She must have been foreign or something because she had an accent he'd never heard of but it was really making him feel awkward. To top it off, she was wearing leather, and very little of it to say in the least, with fishnet stalkings and laced leather boots. Her body? Well, let's just say Sora had no words to describe how perfectly her curves appealed to him. She smirked at his gaze and pulled out what looked very much like...a whip?

"Well, we'll just have to change that won't we?"

The whole whip thing really snapped Sora out of his daze. He cocked his head to the side, and something clicked in his mind. This was really, really NOT him. Slowly, he turned, faced the door, turned the knob, walked out, closed the door behind him securely, and briskly made his way out of the club. He stayed outside, sitting on the sidewalk, for at least 2 hours, thinking about what the hell had just happened and how much he really wanted to do _something_ to Riku. He didn't know if he wanted to smack him for ever crushing his false reality where everything was refined sugar, or thank him for introducing him to a life most guys would probably kill to have. But there was something else. Yea he could have stayed and experienced so much pleasure he would have probably passed out, but something tugged at him. It kind of bothered him that she would appear to him so suddenly. And at a very inappropriate time, nontheless.

The door opened from the nightclub, and Riku emerged, literally tripping over himself. He was taking a final sip of his drink before he deliberately threw it to the ground, the crash of the glass ruining the tranquility that had been consoling Sora. Sora looked back at Riku, irritated, and the drunk teen belched as he landed with a thump next to Sora. He laid back against the concrete and closed his eyes.

"So, what happened?"

Evidently, word gets around fast when strangers interact so comfortably with each other.

"I saw her,"

Riku opened one eye and made a face.

"Saw who?"

Sora brought his hands together and stared off into space.

"Kairi..."

At the mention of their childhood friend, Riku sat up.

"Are you kidding? In there! Don't tell me Kairi's a dancer!"

The morally-conscious teen shook his head.

"No, man, relax. She wasn't _in_ there. I went in that room, right? And there were those amazing women..."

Riku nodded in agreement. The look in his eyes spelled out his unspoken fantasy.

"Amen...totally amazing,"

"Well, whatever. I was in there and there were like four of them and I swear, they were going to rape me..."

The two boys couldn't help smirk at that one.

"...I was looking at them and then all of sudden, boom, Kairi. Just like that. Pops into my mind. After that, I couldn't. It was like...how could I? How would I explain something like that?"

Riku laid back down.

"Well for starters, you don't explain those things; not to chicks. And about your complete lack of balls, all I can say is: sucks to be you, dude. I met this one girl...damn...I think her name was Kathi or something. Whatever. I got to know her real well, if you get me," he nudged Sora and laughed, "as well as her twin sister, Caitlin. Holy hell. Talk about bliss..."

Sitting up much like Sora, Riku placed his arm around his shoulder and smacked him upside the head. Sora already felt abused as it was, so to say that Riku bothered him now wasn't really true.

"Oh, man, Sora. I have so much to teach you,"

Sora raised his eyebrows.

"Try me. I'm a fast learner,"

Riku glanced at him skeptically throughh half-closed eyes and nodded with a grin.

"All right...Lemme tell you a few things about women..."

* * *

She had been on his mind since he had first arrived at what seemed to be a hellhole. She was unlike anyone he had ever met. And to think that he had almost forgotten her! How could he do that? She was beautiful, kind, compassionate, and everything he could ever ask for. The glow in her sincere eyes made his heart flutter, and her smile made all his sorrows disappear. He wanted to spend every minute with her, and just the memory of her voice seemed enough for him to defeat the meanest foes and fight the toughest battles if only to return to her. Tonight, he'd tell her. He'd tell her how much he loved her, how much he cared, and how much he wanted her to be his. He was completely head over heals for his childhood sweetheart. There was no way around it. It was that simple.

Sora paced outside the white, pearl door to her room, trying to recite his lines of what he would say. He passed his hands through his hair and rehearsed certain mannerisms that fit certain phrases. At times he would get frustrated and think about returning to his room, but he couldn't. How could he spent another night alone, without her? Sora reached in his pocket and looked at the charm she had given him. A paopu fruit. A symbol of love, of entertwined destinies. He smiled at the thought. This was meant to be.

Although he was a bit hestitant at first, Sora finally built up enough courage to knock twice on her door. He took in several deep breaths and shook his sweaty palms in the air, finally standing inanimate in front of the door.

The door became ajar, and the face of an angel appeared on the other side. She looked at him, and their eyes locked for a moment before she sighed and attempted to close the door again. Sora's heart leaped out of his chest, and his foot reacted instinctively, stopping the door from closing all the way.

"Wait, please, I need to talk with you,"

The girl on the other side looked at him with sad eyes.

"Sora, go to bed. You shouldn't be here,"

Why would she always do this! She pushed him away, as if their past and present feelings never existed!

"Namine, I'll only be a second! Let me come inside, please?"

The blonde girl bit her bottom lip. She wanted to let him inside. She really did, but she knew what would happen. She swore she wouldn't get emotionally involved and here she was, falling for the lead character in the plot. She'd been wanting someone like him all her life and now here he was, wanting her in return. But she knew he wasn't hers. He'd never be hers. She'd never be someone to anyone. Namine sighed to herself, and at the sight of Sora's pleading eyes, she gave in and opened the door. As he stepped inside, she closed the door and watched him, a nervous aura distinctly detectable.

_"Now, Sora, first things first. Girls want guys who are sure of themselves. You can be sensitive all you want with some of them, but if you got a girl who's playing hard to get, you wanna be strong and dominant; don't let your insecurities come into play,"_

Sora took a deep breath, and thought about Riku's words. Better than nothing, right? He turned to face her, his eyes relaxed, trying not to show much emotion; calm, cool, and collected. He approached her, watching her look down, avoiding his eyes. Sora didn't even know he had that kind of ability. Hell, he kind of liked being in control. He was even closer now, he could tell she was breathing deeply and he was pretty sure her eyes were closed.

"W-what did you want t-to tell me?"

He was very near. He could feel her body heat and her tension. Sora felt his heart in his ears but he was doing so well he didn't want to drop the ball now. Namine backed away so that she was leaning against the wall. Sora followed. His hand found her chin, and he titled her face so that it was opposite of his. She opened one eye, almost frightened.

"Look at me,"

_"Next thing: girls can't get enough of you telling them they're pretty. Doesn't matter how you say it, just make sure you do. When you have all the cards, it gets a bit tricky, though. Have some words but actions are better, remember that. Oh yea! And whispering. Whispering really gets the blood-flowing,"_

Namine opened her eyes, and Sora thought he would melt. Could she look anymore gorgeous?

"Namine, you're beautiful, you know that?"

Pink tinted her cheeks, and it made him grin slyly. Damn, it was working. He brought his face closer to hers, his words seeming to glide on the air. Sora let his arms gently graze hers. Namine got goosebumps from the contact and shivered.

"I care about you; I don't want to leave here without. You're an incredible person, and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be with,"

Namine closed her eyes again. (Don't say it; please don't say it.)

"Namine, I love you..."

The young woman squeezed her eyes shut, allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks. Sora was alarmed but he hoped they were tears of happiness. He waited to see if she would say anything in return; instead, she moved away from him, away from his grasp. Sora was even more confused, but he knew he couldn't give up now. His emotions were going haywire, and he needed her. Namine simply shook her head, the tears still falling and leaving wet trails on her skin.

"You don't know what you are saying. You don't love me, Sora. You don't even _know_ me,"

"Oh, ya? Well, maybe I should refresh your memory,"

Namine hadn't expected that to be his response, however, when she turned around there he was, holding her. He placed his lips on hers, and suddenly, she felt selfish and quickly disregarded any of her past guilts for making him feel this way about her. She knew this would be short-lived, but she had longed for this type of relationship with another for as long as she could remember. Might as well enjoy it while it lasted. She kissed him back with equal intensity.

_"All right, this is when the fun starts. You got her. She's is practically putty in your hands, right? So, what the hell do you do? People think this is some great mystery, but its actually not that difficult. Some guys are just plain retarded and can't see that she'll tell you what to do. I mean, follow her. I know this sounds weird, but listen to her heart. If it goes faster then you're on the right track. Sensitive spots: neck, between thighs, naval, breasts. Key points here, take notes, Sora. Once she's moaning and whimpering, practically begging you, it's all downhill from there,"_

Sora broke the kiss for a moment, took in a deep breath to try and figure out what to do from here, but inevitably all that stuff he had tried to remember, it was all pretty much shot to hell. All the notes and procedures, nope. Gone. Sora was picking up the pieces he remembered, and was praying that what he was doing was right. Sora laid her down on her soft bed, gently kissing her neck. Riku had said something about using his tongue but he wasn't too sure she'd be into that. He didn't want to overestimate himself. Not with this. Sora's hands started at Namine's waist and gradually he moved them north. She arched towards him and her hands came to his face, bringing his lips back to hers. Namine wrapped a leg around his calf, and Sora got quite a blow to the head. He wanted her more than ever now. The effect she had on him was clearly evident when even he was having trouble breathing as well.

Between ragged breaths he was able to whisper, "I love you so much, Kairi,"

Time stopped. Sora froze; his hands still on Namine's skin, his body still very close to hers, and everything stood in place. What did he just do? Kairi? He gulped uneasily, and he looked down at the angel below him. Her azure eyes looked deeply into his as she pressed her lips together and nodded as if she knew what was going on. Namine didn't move either and felt somewhat disappointed that he had come to that realization so quickly. But such a case was unavoidable. Not wanting to cause anymore damage, Sora stood up slowly, backing away from her, confusion written all over his eyes.

Without saying another word, he turned and headed for the door. He never got a chance to apologize for what he had done.

* * *

Presently, Sora sat staring at his phone, his hands balancing his chin on his desk in deep contemplation as if he and the electronic device were rivals analyzing each other to achieve success. Something was wrong. He and Kairi had just spent the most wonderful day together, and then out of the blue, she starts ignoring him. It had been a whole two days that he hadn't even _seen_ her, and this is considering that since he came back, they haven't spent a moment apart. How does that work? It doesn't add up. That is not what the script said. Him and Kairi were suppose to be living happily ever after, or on their way to doing so. But here he was. Sitting alone in his room. Calling and getting her answering machine, and no call backs. He'd even gone so far as to go to her house, and suspiciously, she hadn't been there. Or at least, she didn't answer the door, which was to say in the least Sora's main point of concern.

The brunette lunged for the phone abruptly, hesitated for a moment, and then dialed his girlfriend's number. This would be his nineth call today.

"...Hey! This is Kairi! I'm not here right now, but if you leave a message I'll try to get back to you A.S.A.P! Leave your name and number after the beep. Then again if you called me, I probably already know your number so you're name's just fine! (giggle) Okie dokie! Talk to you soon! _Beep_."

Sora turned the power off on his phone and tapped its antennae to his lips. He wasn't going to leave a message. He had already left her three on her cell AND her house. He'd just have to patient, but damn, it was killing him. If something was bothering her, she knew she could talk to him about it. Kairi had been really open with him whenever something was wrong. So, it must have been something else. He had been racking his brains for the last 48 hours trying to figure that out, though.

_RRRIIINNNGG!_

Sora's response was pure reflex.

"Kairi?"

The voice on the other line seemed a bit perplexed.

"Ummm...No...This is Yuna. Is Sora there?"

There was a sigh on his side, and he relaxed against his chair.

"Yea, it's me. What's up?"

"Oh, um, well. I just wanted to check if you were coming to the Midsummer's Eve party tonight, because I mean, there are a lot of preparations left to be done and I need a sure count of people coming,"

With all the turbulence that had been going on with his life, Sora had forgotten all about the annual party. However, it made sense now. Maybe Kairi hadn't been avoiding him. She was preparing for the party. That eased his nerves a bit, but it still didn't answer why she wouldn't return his calls. At least he was sure she would be there. They would talk and everything would go back to the way it was.

"Count me in. Nine, right?"

"Uh-huh. Ok, so I'll see you there. Oh! And don't forget a swimsuit!"

Sora grinned.

"I never do,"

With that, they said their farewells, and Sora exhaled forcefully. He placed his hands behind his head and let his gaze drift to a picture of him a Kairi with the children of the Heartful Care Center. She was leaning against him, his hand around her waist. They were smiling. Right next to the picture was a clock, its numbers illuminated in bright red.

_4:52pm_

Four hours and eight minutes.

_4:53pm_

Four hours and seven minutes.

Sora threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes. Time had a way of painfully slowing down when you were waiting for something.

* * *

Kairi glanced absent-mindedly at the salty salsa chips and semi-transparent, scarlet fruit punch occupying one of the many party tables spread out along the beach. The wind fluttered the mantles of the tables slightly in a gentle wave like motion, just as it did to the hem of Kairi's skirt. She was dressed very fresh: a white, thin, layered skirt that reached her ankles at various lengths; a purple and blue tie-dye crop top that bared her shoulders and midriff; and her hair was in a bun so that a few hairs fell on her face seductively. In short, she looked a bit like a gypsy. Around her neck was her original choker. Like Sora, she wore it practically with every outfit unless she was planning on swimming, of course, and even then there were a few exceptions. She served herself a cup of punch, her fifth one. Letting her eyes scan the crowds, Kairi felt a jolt when she saw him.

Sora sensed Kairi staring at him immediately. He had only been there for less than five minutes and already he had spotted a goddess. At the moment, however, he had busied himself with a conversation. It might have been with Wakka, maybe Yuna, he didn't remember. He just recalled nodding and acting as if he was paying attention. His focus was strictly on Kairi the whole time. God, she looked beautiful. The ambient music produced by the soft playing of tropical instruments and a piano truly captured the trancelike state Sora's heart and body were experiencing. He took a sip of his drink, unconsciously, eyeing her. As the current song died down to a close, Sora couldn't take the tension anymore. He approached her. He'd never been a dancer, but then again, he'd always been a fast learner.

Kairi turned around, realizing he was going to ask her to dance. She internally told herself to relax and to not give into him. The plan? Well, she had thought about it for a while, two days to be exact, and the best way to go about this situation, was to punish him. Kairi loved Sora; that fact wouldn't change, but there was a new fire in her heart and she was going to make him want her, she was going to be a hundred times better than any of those other women. And she was going to make sure that he knew that she knew that he had kept those secrets from her. The cards were going to be hers this time around.

"Hey,"

The voice sent chills crawling over her skin, and Kairi simply turned to face Sora. The sudden urge to kiss him was hard to resist but she kept her cool. She didn't respond for she had stuffed a chip in her mouth before he came, and just weakly smiled, trying to keep a straight face. (Don't fall. Don't fall for it.) The crescendo of the piano caused Sora to remove his eyes from Kairi for a moment and look at the dance floor. He grinned and Kairi looked away. Sora noticed a cold air around her but disregarded it. He was probably just imagining things. His hand found a place around her waist and he felt her tense up. The cold air? Just getting colder. He cleared his throat.

"Would you like to dance?"

Without looking at him, she answered tartly, "I guess,"

She led herself to the dance floor, and she could have kicked herself for being so rude. Kairi had wanted to be cold, but that was a bit much. Sora followed her, thoughts and conversations running through his mind to see if he could come up for a reason for her actions toward him all of a sudden. She turned abruptly when she reached the center of the floor and held out her hands, which Sora took: a hand around her waist, the other barely holding her hand. Kairi placed her free hand on his shoulder and stared at him. It was strong and very uncomforting. Sora smiled at her to see if it would warm up the immense iceberg forming between them, but she did not return it. She was looking deep into his eyes, deep into his soul. He felt naked in front of her, extremley violated, and ten years younger. Sora dug into his brain, searching for confident, sly, sexy, say-everything-right Sora. They continued to move with the music, silence being the only thing they shared.

_I took your picture  
With one particular  
Reason and its to  
Capture your character  
I like to sit and stare at ya  
Ain't nothing wrong with staring at you _

"I didn't take you for a dancer, baby,"

Sora was taken back by her pet name for him. She'd never said that to him, and if he was not mistaken, it was totally full of sharp sarcasm. Ok, fine. Two could play that game, and although her gaze was piercing and tearing him apart, he would counter her with the same read-between-the-lines small talk. He tightened his grip on her hand and moved her back in rhythm, taking control in the dance as an answer to her statement. She felt her legs follow his lead, and felt herself becoming lost his movements. However, she remembered all too soon what her original idea had been. She turned so that her back was against his chest. Sora gulped at the contact and the smell of her hair against his neck. Her dance moves in this position nearly caused a shutdown in his system. Kairi brought her hand up to his face and turned it so that their lips were barely touching.

"Then again, I don't know much about you, do I?"

_Girl, don't get scared of fact  
That I envision us getting married and uh  
I ain't trying to rush nothing  
'Cause I ain't Russian  
We could take our time like  
What's them things that move slow?  
You know them?  
_

Kairi stopped dancing and attempted to leave, when she felt a grip on her wrist. Her eyes were brimming with tears; she couldn't do this, not to him. But when he pulled her back to him, the tears disappeared. He looked at her dumbfounded.

"Kairi, what is going on?"

They continued to dance through their argument, and during that time, she could have slapped him. How could he _not_ know what she was talking about?

"Let me ask you something, Sora. Do you do it alot?"

"Do...what?"

"Go around acting as if you love someone. Because I don't see how you can love someone when you've gone around _messing_ with other women!"

Sora's eyes nearly popped out. So, that's what this was all about? She thought he was _messing_ around with other women? Where did she get that idea! Sora found the part of himself that had once been thought to be lost and put him to action. She had absolutely nothing to worry. Convincing her shouldn't be too hard.

"Ok, one, I haven't been with other women. Don't know who told you that, because if you think about it, no one except Riku would be able to tell you and as much as it pains me to admit, you can ask him yourself. And two, you don't think I love you?"

He caught the look of despair and sadness in her eyes right away. She looked ruined, completely destroyed and unable to be rebuilt, as if she didn't believe him.

_Damn, I can't think 'cause you're on my mind  
And when you're on my mind  
I can't find anything that rhymes with the word rhyme  
I gotta rhyme rhyme with mixture  
And speaking of mixture  
With you I wanna be mixed up  
I'm a record and you're like a record  
So, let's let the DJ mix us  
_

Sora continued to dance with her, thinking of the perfect scene and then, titled her body back so that she was balanced on his arm and hand, their bodies at a very tricky angle. He looked down at her and grinned.

"Oh, ya? Let me refresh your memory,"

_You're like an elixer  
That got my tipsy  
This is just like Ripley's  
Believe it or not but I love you  
_

Kairi was brought up back to her feet, and her lips blissfully came to meet Sora's in a passionate kiss that made everyone on the floor, on the island, disappear. He held her body close to him, a hand behind her back and the other still holding her hand. She felt as if she had been revived from the dead from a kiss from her prince. A weight had been carried off her shoulders. Although it might have been gullible to believe him right away, she wanted to so badly and she did, in the end, believe that his words were true. Even so, she wanted her share of dominance over him, to see him ache for her like she did for him. Kairi opened her eyes, half-closed, and flashed him a sly grin. Sora knew she was up to something, but they danced in silence, the energy between them like a spontaneous fire. Anything would set them off.

"How do you do it?"

Sora closed the gap between them and whispered, "Do what?"

"How do you know what drives me crazy?"

He sent her a cunning smirk, the corner of his lips turning up slightly. She drew in a breath.

_Girl, you really got me going  
Out of control  
I don't know what I'm doing  
Let's let it go  
And do what we do best  
Take off our clothes  
We look better undressed  
_

Sora let his hand roam down from Kairi's waist, reaching her thigh. In one fluid motion, he lifted her leg so that she wrapped it around his, her head tilting back slightly. He pushed against her roughly and she emited a sound from her throat of desire.

"_Sweetie_, you tell me all I need to know," he replied in a gruff voice against the skin between her ear and neck.

"Hmm, I see. You tell me the same thing, no?"

Remembering his reaction the last time she did it, Kairi winked at Sora and turned around.

_For you, I'm a fanatic  
Fuck it, I'm a addict  
Your sexy antics  
Turn me on like automatic  
No need to get dramatic, but  
I gotta have it  
_

Sora shivered when she gently teased her back against him and placed his hands by her waist, following their sways and temptation. She moved to the rhythm of the music, driving Sora mad. He had always thought about the guy being the one who made all the moves in a relationship, but when Kairi took the upper hand, he was completely short of words. She took his breath away, and in this outfit keeping control was a LOT harder than it had been when he was in charge. When her hand came up to his face and then further to the sensitive spot behind his neck, her fingers playing with his hair, he closed his eyes and tried _not_ to think of everything he wanted to do to her right now. He faintly remembered that they were sitll in a party. It wasn't that late, people wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. He kind of hoped he would, though. With her.

Kairi noticed then that his eyes were closed and that he seemed a little off to the music. She knew exactly why and grinned.

"Hmm? Is something the matter, Sora? Do you want something?"

She lowered her hips just enough to make his eyes roll back. (Just say it.)

Sora opened his eyes and held her lustful gaze.

"I want you,"

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme  
Some of them sexual acrobatics  
Karma Sutra, girl  
Anything that suits ya, girl  
Stuff that you ain't used to, girl  
Come over here and let me show you just how well I do it  
_

Kairi spun around and then backed away from Sora, luring him to follow with the simple movement of her index finger. Sora didn't need to be told a second time. He followed her to a rather shadowed area, somewhat away from the party, and felt his heart beating faster and louder than he could have ever imagined. Finally, he saw her, her back against the wall of a small building Sora didn't even know existed.

Although he felt he had been rapidly following her trail, it apparently wasn't fast enough, because as soon as he came into reach, Kairi's fingers latched around the waistband of Sora's shorts and pulled him towards her forcefully. Her hand came behind his neck as she kissed him, her lips coaxing his and his body to obey every one of her commands. Sora found it incredibly sexy the way she had turned the tables around, and when her hands started to explore his body, he felt as if he would explode. His breathing was ragged, and he couldn't help grunt into her mouth when her hands roamed up his chest.

At the sound, her lips curled up.

Sora couldn't take it anymore. He loved that she was so unbelievably demanding and in control of him but he needed something more. Placing his palms on the wall behind her so that her hands wouldn't be restricted in their travels, he broke the kiss and brought his lips to her neck, causing her to moan in response. The taste of her skin tonight was more than intoxicating, and it aroused him even further when he felt her hair cascade down to her shoulders, the excitement probably being the reason why her organized hairstyle had ceased to exist. Sora stopped kissing her and exhaled suddenly when one of Kairi's hand unexpectedly roamed down his shorts.

"You never told me you were so big,"

Her words surprised him so much that his jaw literally dropped. Who was this and where had she taken the Kairi he'd known? However, the phrase had achieved its purpose. It had inflated his ego and called him to immediate action.

His hands swiftly came down to her thighs and lifted her entirely off the ground, her legs now wrapped around his lower torso, the fabric of her skirt exposing her skin to his touch. He thrusted his hips against her slightly.

"You have _no_ idea,"

Kairi started to laugh, and Sora joined in and gave her one final deep kiss, leaving his cheek against hers.

"Let's get outta here," he said in a husky voice.

And although Kairi was dying to take him home, she also knew that the more time pased the better it would be. Besides she was having too much fun with this. He could wait a little longer. When she didn't respond, Sora let go of her legs and she plopped down on her feet. Their eyes met, Sora's pleading ones to Kairi's sly ones. She slipped past his hold and shook her head.

"You've been a bad boy, Sora, worrying me like that. For that, you deserve some punishment,"

Kairi placed her hands on her hips in authority, and Sora came to wrap her in his arms but she stopped him with a finger to her lips, shaking her head again. Sora looked at her with an exasperated expression.

"Call me?"

She placed her lips on his, giving him a light, yet seductive kiss, before backing away towards the party.

"When your phone rings,"

With a quick wink, Kairi disappeared among the crowd, leaving Sora to release a deep breath and look up at the stars above.

* * *

Sora arrived home, slipping into his house in a stealth-like fashion as to not cause a disturbance in the sleeping silence. He trotted up slowly to his room and opened the door. It was very difficult to act as if he was tired when in fact he never felt more energenic. He was so glad that everything was great, well more than great, between him and Kairi. He couldn't wait to hear her voice when she called and he definitely couldn't wait for the next time they would meet. He gave a sigh at his jitterness and smiled. He'd make everything perfect for her. He'd make sure she was always happy and that he'd always be there for her. It was very surreal when the moment he looked at the phone on his desk, it rang.

Without hesitating, he picked it up so that its ringing would not awake his mother, and laid comfortably on his bed.

"You just couldn't stand a night without me, eh?"

Sora laughed at his own joke but was quieted as soon as he expected to hear Kairi's voice. He sat up abruptly.

"Namine?"

* * *

A/N:...Before anyone says it, YES I KNOW! That scene was SO not mine. Well, yes, yes it was. But the idea of using the song Sexy was from the movie Be Cool, which was a major flop BTW; do NOT go see it. lol Ok it wasn't that bad but w/e. Oh and the lyrics to the song? WTF? Every place had something different so if those are the wrong lyrics...Crapiolas, basically. Anyway! First thing I want to say is please don't think Sora is an asshole because he used the same line for two girls. He doesn't love Namine. He thought Kairi was Namine. Ok? Ok. Next, HOLY...SOMETHING. THIS WAS A VERY LONG CHAPTER! > I was thinking about having them just go ahead and do it BUT that twist at the end was just too irresistable. But don't kill me yet! Wait for the next chapter. Okie Dokie. Thank you guys for being such awesome reviewers and readers and I hope to get more feedback! Love ya lots and thanks again! XD 


	10. Substitute For Love

A/N: Oh my god! WOW! It's been so long since I've written for this story. I have to sincerely profess my complete gratitude to all my readers who have been loyally reading and waiting for the next chapters to come. I've just been so busy with school and with all my own relationship problems. Grrrr. It sucks so much. I actually had an interesting review that someone wondered how I could be so "graphic"...as if I had ever done any of these things...LOL As ironic as it might sound, at the time when I wrote these chapters I was and actually had never been in a real relationship. By God! I hadn't even been kissed! Lol But that kind of changed (a lot actually ) between August and November. Unfortunately, this guy who I've known for like 4 years and was really interested in me and then "poof" no more, broke up with me but like still wants to be friends...o.O That is horrible, horrible SICK ass torture. You know, I don't understand, I mean I liked him when everyone hated him! And now that he's apparently "good-looking" (which he is...) he wanted to see "what he was missing," o.O WHAT? ME! The girl he was after for 3 FREAKING years! GAHHHHHH! Ok so yes this has been my torment. So it's been hard to write "steamy" or "romantic" scenes because now instead of seeing Sora and Kairi...I see me and him. TT

Besides that, lemme give my comment on Kingdom Hearts II. Personally I found the beginning to be SO long and boring...I didn't think they developed Namine's character or Roxas's for that matter. I didn't care for Seifer's or his posses's role. It was just really random. The Twilight Town episode involving the characters (and not stupid, aimless rumors or preztels and the beach) was so brief and it was a little awkward, especially when Sora shows up, like everyone wants to be his friend and they all act so "buddy-buddy" when he's only there for a few hours...o.O Umm. Let's see. Jesse McCartney does do a very good job voice acting (in my opinion) but I didn't think that the character whom Roxas is suppose to be (strong, rebel, outta place, independent, part of the organization) fit that voice very well. It was hard to take him seriously like the other organization members. I loved the Skateboarding though. That was pretty hot! Seeing all those moves, Sora grinding and doing 360's I was like...drool. Hahaha. I also didn't like how during your first visits to the worlds, the story is almost completely irrelevant. It was confusing too. First you randomly have Maleficient coming out and Pete and then it's like the Organization...I mean I understand how it all falls into place but seriously...what was the point of having "Finny fun" or like...being sucked into Lion King? I didn't care for that. It was a little sloppy though the way the puzzle ended up coming together. I also didn't like how Riku had such a small cameo at the end. I mean he barely comes out and its like doesn't really explain to well why or what the hell he was doing. I didn't like Kairi too much in this either. Hayden tried to make her seem, I don't know, sexy and like mature but I couldn't buy it. She doesn't seem like it. She seems more spunky, emotional sorta, but a strong exterior. Let's see...And then randomly she has a keyblade at the end...That really confused me. I don't know, it seemed like they just wanted to mix all these new disney and SquareEnix characters together without much rhyme or reason, to say in the least. I did however LOVE the battling. That was just so AMAZING. The reaction commands had me wanting to rape Sora with some cookie dough and whipped cream all over again! I mean, c'mon! Especially the ending sequences with Riku! (which was odd...when he hurts himself...so random) And Warp Snipe...droooooool gets napkin OMG! And I LOVED Wisdom Form...twirling that keyblade and freaking gliding on air. Wow...I want that upside twice. You KNOW there's probably someone gay at SquareEnix who is just like, "oh yeah, babii, I like the way you move," lol Here's another thing though: the weak attempt at a romance between Namine and Roxas. I didn't see any chemistry between the characters what so ever and sadly the inspiration I was hoping to find with these characters never emerged so I'm going to have to fix this up from scratch. I also was not too impressed by Chain of Memories (just because I didn't really care for the whole GBA adaptation) and would have liked to have seen more information on the Organization's "dead" members. They had said previously that if you hadn't played COM you could still understand KH2, which apparently didn't seem to be the case. Point and case, I loved Kingdom Hearts II because it expands the story, but I didn't care for the story or the way it was put together as opposed to the first one and thus, it was hard to branch off from there to continue my story.

Anyway, there is good news! (as you can see for there is a new chapter) I've been playing the game again, and listening to some music that inspires the mood. I'm also watching some music videos on KH and reading some other fanfics, watching lots of movies, and TV to get ideas and the like. And most importantly I'm trying to get my mind off this guy who's been tormenting me for so long, acting as if we're going to get back together. So here's to a new chapter and hopefully a renewed justice to the Kingdom Hearts series. Enjoy

( text ) ----- what a person is thinking

* * *

**Ten**: Substitute For Love

When deep in thought, sometimes one can miss out on important external forces; certain external forces that should be taken into account considering the potential harm they can cause. And one would think that having been trained and having experienced certain problematic and life-threatening situations, Sora would have keen enough senses to spot a runaway train a mile away. Unfortunately, regardless of his flawless fighting abilities and skills, when deep in thought about love, all logical reasoning and senses seemed to disappear. Especially, in this case, for Sora.

Sora walked in a rather robotic fashion through the streets of Sunset Avenue, his hands in his pockets, his eyes locked on the ground. He ruffled the change in his pocket as he inhaled deeply. Leave it to life to completely disorientate your once clear thinking. Leave it to the past to come and creep up on you just as you thought everything was set in stone. Sora gave a soft sigh trying to avoid the man next to him.

On a lighter note, Riku was walking tall next to Sora, hands by his sides, a rather relaxed stride in his legs leading him across town. Riku knew what was bothering his friend. He had already known about Namine and in fact, he already knew she was "in the neighborhood" so to speak. When one's as popular as Riku, one can find themselves rather intriguing company. Long story short, that night of the party, Sora might have missed more than just dancing. But, there really wasn't anything he could do now. What's the worse that could happen? She could show up to his house, maybe while Kairi was there, and then Sora would explain that she was just a friend. Namine would probably cry later, but at least that way she'd be out of Sora's hair. That sort of left the whole guilty conscious thing on his mind, though. Breaking another's heart doesn't exactly "not hurt" the other person.

The young brunette felt a light wisp skim the top of his left ear, and he vaguely remembered being in the process of averting his eyes in front of him.

_Smack!_

Sora winced, holding on to the left side of his head, quickly stretching up before crouching down in pain.

"Holy Sh---OW!"

Riku, however, barely flinched; he merely sighed and caught the body flying toward them next by the hood of his jacket. There was a jolt, and some resistance, but Riku's hold held firm. The victim nearly chocked as there was a sound of a lack of breath. Sora rubbed his injured side and stared in disbelief at the ground. Was that a skateboard?

"What the hell?"

He glanced forward to see an odd spectacle.

"Hey! Lemme go!"

The older teen finally released the young boy who had been in his grasp but couldn't resist tripping him as he dove for his skateboard. He was about a year younger than them, and if he wasn't he sure looked it. A mop of dirty blonde hair was at the top of his head and he was clad in all black lest a white shirt under his jacket. The unknown picked up his skateboard and dusted himself off, although with Riku's quick reflexes, he hadn't even hit the ground. Whether or not it would have hurt more or less than being stopped by Riku's hand was still in question. The boy didn't attempt to say anything, but just walk away.

"Oh, no you don't,"

Riku swiftly latched two fingers to the teen's loose belt and tugged him backwards. He turned around and the look on his face was difficult to decipher. It was a mix between anger and fear, embarrassment and sorrow.

"Look, I don't know what part of the islands you come from, but _normally_ when someone smacks another person with their skateboard, they _usually_ say at least 'I'm sorry'," Riku shrugged for effect, "I mean, the _least_ you could do is be his slave for the day but I'll let that slide, kid,"

"The name's Roxas...and I'm sorry, ok? I was...man you should have seen the headstand I was about to pull, it was coming along so great! Really!"

Roxas moved his hands for effect and attempted to do his own version of a headstand while Riku rolled his eyes and glanced at Sora, who had just come to realize that he was bleeding. He touched the side of his head and examined his fingers dabbed in a crimson liquid that accompanied the ringing in his ears. Guess the hit was harder than he thought.

Riku nodded and smiled as if he knew or cared about what Roxas was talking about. The kid didn't seem so bad. Judging from his black attire and style of hair, he was probably just annoying and emotional, like any other teen their age. He approached him and gently took the skateboard from his grasp.

"Maybe I should hold on to this until you learn how to stand on your own two feet first. Next time, you never know, it could be a lady you hurt. And then I'd really have to kick your ass,"

Roxas was taken aback and frankly a bit scared at Riku's joke. Compared to him, Roxas was 5 inches smaller than him and no where near as built. He was blonde but he wasn't stupid; he could tell when a match was already won. Riku chuckled. The poor boy looked as if they had taken away his Christmas present. He tried his best to muffle his laughter when Roxas hung his head low. Summoning the small amount of sympathy he had, Riku examined the skateboard, came to the conclusion it was barely worth the effort, and casually threw it back at him.

"So scram, kid. Just be careful next time, ok?"

Taking into account the height discrepancy, Roxas had to leap to get a hold of his skateboard. He dusted off the imaginary imperfections caused by Riku's handling and gave a melodramatic salute.

"Aye aye!"

He gave Sora a concerned look.

"And sorry about your head, eh? You might want to check that out; it looks like it's swelling."

* * *

Sora inhaled deeply and held the breath in his mouth, his cheeks inflating like little balloons on the side of his face. To think that a _skateboard_ would be responsible for such an injury. In his years of fighting relentless monsters, never had he once stepped into a hospital for recovery. A little bit of Cure to make it heal quicker, some of Aerith's potions for the pain, and a touch of Donald's poor attempt at bandaging and one was set for interplanetary travel. Now, he had a scratch on the side of his temple and he was taken to a public facility. Patience Sora had, but not if it was just lying down on a hospital bed. Uncomfortable to say in the least.

His companion, sitting on a chair beside him, had propped his legs up onto the hospital bed, his hands stretched behind his head. The things Riku did for Sora were sometimes unjustified. Saving him from the dark and all that mumbo-jumbo was all in good fun and even consoling his poor virgin friend on his newly discovered sexuality was one for the book, but being his chaperone for what to him was a lame injury was passing the line. He'd much rather be on the beach checking out the menu. With the thought, Riku's eyes closed envisioning such a scenario.

The hosptial door was opened wider with a small creek, distracting Sora from his very entertaining and time consuming count of the dots on the ceiling. In some point in the fantasies of men and perhaps women as well, the role of a sexy nurse in a tight white labcoat barely reaching the thighs, with revealing red linguerie in all aspects, comes to mind. Now the picture before the young men was not that of such but enough to inspire the memory. Sora tried to keep his mouth closed. Honestly, he wasn't _trying_ to be rude although Riku felt it necessary to bump his chin up to close the gaping drool.

The nurse who emerged from the door was recognized after a double take on Sora's part yet she neither wore a tight lab coat or revealing undergarments much to the boys' dismay. She was in pink scrubs, her figure, however, clearly pressed against the fabric. Voluptuous was too grand a word to describe her but she did posses a "nice" figure with appealing curves. Her blond hair was tied up in a bun behind her head, a strand of her golden locks tucked behind her pierced ears. In her shirt pocket there was a pen and in her hands a clipboard with a folder. She certainly played the part well, even if she wasn't in playboy uniform.

The young woman looked up from analyzing the papers in her hands and gave a grin to the two in the room.

"Hello, boys,"

Sora cocked his head to the side.

"Oh my god, Namine!"

He looked at Riku for reassurance as a cold sweat swept over him but saw his friend give her what would be described later as a friendly hug even though Riku's hands ventured to less than decent places. Namine let out a giggle that deafened Sora more than the ringing in his brain. Her eyes lingered on him as if anticipating this reaction and somehow loving how shocked he was. Sora kept on staring, oblivious but it wasn't out of adoration or lust, but pure dumbfoundedness. Namine was his nurse...Riku was "making nice" with her...Kairi was...well, he didn't know where Kairi was, but he really didn't want her to be here.

Riku sensed the awkwardness and removed himself from Namine's side and leaned over on the bed with Sora. He gestured a hand to the lady.

"Sora, this is Namine. I would assume you two have met?"

The brunette death-glared his friend who maintained a cheerful countenance.

"Yea, we've met."

Namine saved him from having to say anything else, set down her notes on the nearby counter, and examined Sora's head injury in a cursory fashion. She did not move her eyes from the reddened bandage by his temple and passed her fingers through his hair looking for more damage. Sora winced a bit when she began to clean the cut with some disinfectant and replace the bandaging.

"Well, your X-rays are normal," she set his hair back to it's messy originality, "and besides wounded pride," her hands went to her hips, "I think you're just fine, my friend."

Sora gave an odd, half-hearted smile. The blonde noticed the icy silence between the two of them and tried to remedy it by leaving the room. She didn't expect him to be all ga-ga over her, or try to win her over being over taken by the unforseen attraction, but she didn't anticipate such a cold reception. He barely said a word to her. Actually, none his speech hadn't been directed towards her at all. It was as if him and Riku were the only ones in the room and frankly it made her uneasy. Namine gave Riku a curt smile and then picked up her equipment, heading towards the door.

"So, you're all set to go," she stopped at the door frame, "I'll see you two around,"

She made her leave and Riku added an, "Of course!" before she disappeared. He then turned his attention to Sora who had gotten the pillow behind him, pressed it against his face and muffled a desparate scream.

"Be more rude, Sora!"

Sora's eyes widened when he lifted his face from the pillow slightly and looked at Riku incredulously.

"Are you kidding me! Do you know who that _was_?"

"I introduced _you_ to _her_ if I recall that horrid display of etiquette," the eldest gave Sora a reprimanding scold, but coming from Riku it was just as much for show as acting to be surprised or bothered by Sora's social skills was indeed a comical facade.

Sora laid back against the bed and rubbed his face with his hands, slapping it once or twice.

"I can not believe this is happening!" He looked over at Riku, "Do you understand that me and her have a history? This is _not_ good, Riku! Did you know about this!"

Riku didn't say anything at first. He propped his legs back up to the bed, interwined his fingers, and placed them on his lips as if he was in deep concetration and analysis of the situation.

"Alright, short-termed memory-boy, lemme recap for you. The night of the party, Namine was there. She was looking for you," The silver-haired narrator raised his eyebrows at Sora who was still looking at him anxiously, "and we both know very well that if she would have found you, that would have been a messy situation."

Riku tilted his head back and lifted his hands matter-of-factly.

"I mean, I'm not a perverted peepinng Tom but what you guys had going on there was a major porn flick if I've ever seen one!"

"RIKU!" Sora interjected.

The 19-year-old gave an outburst of laughter and then, after wiping his eyes of the joyful tears from seeing his friend go pale in embarrassment, explained.

"I'm _kidding_. Relax. C'mon, Sora, I knew you were with Kairi...but geez do you really think I want to see you guys getting it on? Bro, that's gross. Nah-uh."

He stuck out his tongue in disgust and gave a dramatic shiver, cracking his neck from side to side as a finale. Sora saw Riku going off topic so he sought the chance to regain integrity.

"Hahaha, ADD-boy," He kicked Riku's feet off their comfortable station on his bed, "What about Namine? She didn't find me so I'm supposing you...?"

He stuck out his hand as if waiting to serve Riku's response. The older teen shrugged.

"Well, I couldn't tell her where you were and if I told her I didn't know she'd go looking anyway. So, I gave her your number and said you had been 'busy' for the night. Then we danced, had a few drinks, you know, all in good fun. You gotta admit she's a fine ass pix. And no I did not know she worked at the hospital; she told me she was working just not where. This was pure luck,"

It clicked in Sora's mind that "pix" had been short for "pixie" and the thought of her in a fairy costume almost gave him a nosebleed. The second thing that clicked was that Riku found her sexy, which in a way was wrong because Riku and his girlfriend hadn't broken up. They should though, considering they basically are just friends with benefits. Riku had the emotional capacity of sustaining a meaningful relationship; really, he did. Sora knew him well enough to know this promiscuous lifestyle was his idea of "fun". But perhaps the thing that irked Sora the most was that he felt a tinge of jealousy when he saw Riku flirting with her. Why would he be jealous? She's not his and he doesn't want her. He had Kairi...Right?

Riku noticed Sora deep in thought again and decided he had enough of his attention to continue.

"She, and you actually, told me that she had called last night,"

"Yea, but I thought it was one of those things I can push away and avoid! Like if I just kept postponing a meeting she'd like, I don't know, leave or something!"

Riku was taken aback slightly.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're acting like a dick, Sora. You can't expect her to not have any more feelings for you. I mean, you _did_ kinda lead her on,"

Sora groaned, "Oh my gosh, no I did not! It was a circumstantial mishap! And ok so yes she's very pretty but, geez Riku, did you forget I'm in love with Kairi?"

The eldest smirked, "So why are you're knickers all tied up in a knot then?"

He raised his eyebrows at him, and Sora sighed. Truth be told at one point he had liked Namine, a lot in fact. When he was away from Kairi, she, in more ways than one, took her place. He didn't know if he'd ever see Kairi again, and he found familiarity with Namine. She made him feel the way Kairi did, strong and free-willed. However, the blonde was not easily decieved. After hearing Sora's stories and tales of Kairi she knew she had lost the battle for his heart. Namine knew she would be the replacement, and never close to his real love. That's what stopped what would have been a compromising situation 2 years ago. Sora loved Kairi, he knew this without a doubt, but he felt a sudden curiousity seeing Namine standing before him again. Him and Kairi seemed set in stone, no more surprises. Did Namine feel that things between them were over? Did he feel that? Or maybe things weren't really given a chance? Was it really over?

This time, Riku had a difficult deciphering Sora's feelings, but he had a hunch about where it led to.

"Look, Sora, I really can't give you good advice in this situation. Someone is going to get hurt. But in my opinion, as great as Namine is, and I'm not saying this because I want a piece, but seriously, as great as she is and probably could be, I don't think it's worth it. I've known you and Kairi forever, I think you should give each other all you've got than ruining something great by playing both sides. I've cheated before," He exhaled and grinned slightly,"it's not a pretty picture; she'll never trust you again. Don't get caught up in the moment, okay? Think about what's really important,"

He shrugged again and walked out of the room, leaving Sora alone, staring off into the white halls. The keyblade weilder let his gaze fall down to the sheets and he swung his legs over the side of the bed, thinking whether or not he should go and find Namine, talk to her, try to see what this feeling was. He stuck his hands back into his pockets, releasing a deep breath, and walked out of the room.

As Sora passed through the corridors of the hospital, he kept a absent-minded watch out for a particular nurse, telling himself not to do anything he'd regret later, something that would hurt Kairi. His eyes were fixed on the floor, watching his reflection on the clean tile, when he heard a voice among all the muffled sounds of the facility. Sora looked up and rested on the wall to the side of the cafeteria door, as to not be noticed. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath. (Why are you doing this?)

Namine smiled and waved her goodbye to a fellow worker nonchalantly, in the somewhat fake happiness she always showed to everyone. A mask that covered deep thought and nostalgia. She sat back down in her chair, taking her fork in hand and playing with the meal in front of her with little effort. Her appetite was faltering and after seeing Sora, she didn't feel much like doing anything at all. Maybe this was all a big mistake. Namine wanted to see him, but she had no real motive. The thought of interfering in his life was not in her place. The despondecy of knowing what to do next gnawed at her heart painfully. She sighed, putting down her utensil and starred off in contemplation.

Sora watched her, and tried not to let the ball in his throat bother him. He didn't understand why, but he hated to see her distressed because of him. The urge to accompany her to lunch tugged at him. He closed his eyes trying not to think of what that would entail, where it would all lead.

The brunette exhaled and walked out of the hospital doors.

* * *

Kairi inserted the disk into the player under Sora's television where all his entertainment paraphernalia resided. Her finger pushed the triangle next to the eject button and proceeded to tip toe back to the couch where Sora lay comfortably in beige shorts and a green tee. She let a smile play on her lips as she scooped up the popcorn bowl from the center table and found a snug spot laying against his back, whispering, "Shhhhh! It's starting!" before stuffing ever so gracefully small kernels into her mouth.

Sora, on the other hand, cleared his throat as she got so close to his body, feeling suddenly awkward and ashamed that he had been, and actually still was thinking about Namine. However, it wasn't like a fantasy, like he preferred to have her pressed against him instead of his red-haired angel; it was a form of twisted torture he found flashing before his mind's eye. All throughout the movie he saw visions of her dancing in his head, kissing him, touching him, doing things that he'd never think of doing with Kairi. Sora didn't think he wanted these things to happen but regardless they appeared as abruptly cut filmstrips before his eyes. He hadn't cheated on Kairi, and he hoped he never would, but even just the thoughts made him feel extremely guilty.

The oblivious young woman ate joyfully the contents of the bowl, watching intently the movie, all the while thinking why Sora hadn't tried to touch her yet. She was aware that with them being in his house and Kristine being in her room, that consequently was very close, there would be some hesitation between them. Even then, she still gave a small frown. The movie was moving along at a slow pace and no matter how much she tried to intrigue herself in its plot, the more minutes that passed and Sora did nothing but reach over to eat some popcorn made her anxious and restless. Kairi decided to add a little spice to the recipe and pushed her back against his body sensually. She turned her head to look up at his who was watching the movie as if nothing had happened. Her grinning lips turned into a playful pout.

"Aw, Sora. You haven't tried to kiss me yet,"

He barely moved his eyes from the screen as they just barely glanced down at her form. Talk about crummy timing. The one moment where he found his dream girl pressed up against him and wanting to kiss him was when Sora freaked out and felt bad. He couldn't believe his horrible luck. Maybe if he played along this plague would subside and he'd forget all about Namine and this spell she'd put him under. He threw a popcorn down her shirt.

"What ever happened to 'shhh! it's starting!'?"

"Well..." Kairi began contemplatively until she was seized by Sora's hands and engulfed in a fit of giggles that ultimately ended with a light yet loving kiss from their lips. She let her hand reach up and play with the long strands of his hair behind his neck in attempt to deepen their display of affection but unfortunately, although she did not notice, her hands grazed over his bandaged wound and caused him to wince. The kiss was ended with sloppy abruptness.

"hmmOw.."

Kairi tittered a bit and winced along with him, passing her hand gently near the injured area.

"Aww...I'm sorry!"

Sora gave a weak smile which caused her to smile even wider and sit up clumsily on the couch. She proceeded to straddle his hips and lean into him, her eyes half closed.

"Don't worry..." Kairi's fingers went behind her head and held her hair to the side as to not disturb her lover's face, "I'll try not to hurt you."

Her lips grazed over his, softly kissing the corners of his mouth before suckling on his lower lip slowly. As if by instinct, her hips rocked gently in a wave-like motion over his body and naturally Sora's hands found no difficultly in stationing themselves on her bare thighs. He let his head fall back, relieved that Kairi's physical remedy was beginning to take effect on his psychological anxiety. The brunette let his girlfriend lead in opening his mouth aggressively and sucking passionately on his tongue, a technique he had never expereienced but he nonetheless found intoxicating to all his senses. Surprisingly, he found it hard to keep up and even to breathe. It felt like he was suffocating but if she stopped, he'd need more of her air.

Unfortunately, all things for a price.

Just as her thrusts into him became rougher and his rubs higher up her thighs, the visions started to come back. Sora's breathing became uneasy for every time a vision of her intruded upon him, he tried to cure it by forcefully responding to Kairi, but alas, it only intensified hallucinations. He shut his eyes tightly, pressing his lips hard against Kairi's outpacing her tongue's slow dance. Kairi's heart beat faster seeing how willfully he responded. She moaned into his mouth as he began to sit up as well, but was left gasping for breath when Sora pushed her away unexpectedly.

Kairi breathed in and out and sat down onto Sora's thighs, adjusting her shorts and replacing her brastrap that had fallen off her shoulder during the sway of her body. This was really a first. Sora pushing _her_ off? Not trying to kiss her? He knew he would be apprehensive about being in his house, so she really didn't suspect anything too wrong. It was probably best to apologize. She did go a little too far. The young woman bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Sorry..."

In the same fashion, Sora tried to regulate his breathing and not look Kairi in the eye. How could this happen! Why was Namine affecting him so? He hated not being the way he used to with Kairi. He hated having doubt. He hated not wanting to ravish her right then and there. He hated thinking about what might have happened if things were different between him and Namine. And most of all, he hated lying.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. It's just...I have this headache,"

Sora addressed the patch on the side of his head as if the reason was legitimate.

"I should have told you; it's been bothering me all day,"

He looked down. God, how he hated acting.

"...I guess I didn't want to disappoint you,"

Kairi sent him a lopsided smile and wrapped her arms around his stomach, looking up at him and kissed his cheek in acceptance of his apology.

"Yea, you should have told me!" She playfully scolded, "But you don't have to worry. It's not like I'm going to bite your head off if you tell me you don't feel like making out,"

Even as the words escaped her lips, Kairi didn't like the ring in them. She didn't expect them to be always making out, but not _wanting_ to? It made her feel as if something had been lost or that something would be. It made her turn inside slightly and she felt uneasy pursuing the topic. She let her disontent fade into her own paranoia hoping it would fade from existence entirely. Her arms tightened around Sora and her eyes closed optimistically. Kairi hoped desparately that wasn't the case.

Sora wrapped his arms around her waist, reassuringly; for her and for himself as well.

"No way! I've...just had a busy day," He let his voice trail off but did his best to remain in character, "Plus ma's here. Don't want her thinking you're indecent,"

The comment made Kairi smirk, and she teasingly turned and punched his stomach. After receiving his exaggerated expression of pain and anguish, she turned back triumphantly and curled up beside him, turning her attention back to the movie. How he responded to her gave her satisfaction that everything would be okay. It was just one of those "testing" moments, when things in a relationship aren't all hot and steamy or lovey-dovey romantic.

"Ok, then, but seeing as though you're not going to keep me awake, don't be surprised if you find me sleeping!"

Kairi closed her eyes before she thought of something else to add.

"And no fishy ideas while I'm unconscious! That's against the rules if you get to have fun when I'm asleep,"

Sora exhaled a gentle laugh as Kairi leaned her head onto Sora, using his chest as a pillow. She was beautiful, in every way, and the thought of not deserving her was eating away at his carefree exterior. As her breathing slowed and confirmed that she was preparing for a deep slumber, Sora let his fingers pass through her hair, his contenance exerting sadness and pity over the situation he tried to conceal.

"Sleep tight, Kai,"

* * *

A/N: OMIGOSH! Before I do my author's commentary, I must say something about what happened to Haley Joel Osment! I was going online and on my homepage there was news that he had been hospitalized in a car accident on Thursday July 20th! o.O He apparently collided with a brick pillar and his car flipped. Oh my GOD! SORA! tear Well, I hope he's alright, that's mighty unfortunate. Alrighties. DO NOT KILL ME! This is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Yes I have finally uploaded a new chapter and now this story is back on track. No, I have not gone crazy that suddenly this story becomes a Sora x Namine. NEVER! I just need to have this in there to add the despair of doubt that I'm sure fills even the most moral individuals. Don't think badly of Sora! He loves Kairi. Namine is just the antagonist of this set up issues. Anyway, the next chapter should make you all feel better about it and not think she's a total slut. Hokay, I shall see you all soon since I am almost certain the next chapter will not take a year to develop. Much love guys. Thank you so much for your support!


End file.
